FFNE Finais Felizes Não Existem
by Skumfuk
Summary: Quem diria que Robin e Star iam ficar juntos?Bem eles não ficaram juntos..mas quem sabe um revira-volta na história?Hey Rated M por ter cenas adultas (Mudando de novo a BIO).E final feliz não existe.Exite momentos felizes,mas final NÃO!se é final,não é feliz. Muitos casais,e mudanças de rotina.Vocês vão se acostumar.Skumfuck.
1. Começos Felizes Não Existem

''F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem''

Descrição:Os Jovens Titãs não são meus,e eu não estou sendo paga.(Se bem que eu queria XD).

Essa é a primeira fic de muitas outras fanfics que eu já fiz,mas ídai! A mente é minha mesmo!

Descrição da fanfic:Bem essa é a minha continuação da fic ''Promise'' de Kryalla Orchid.E eu ainda vou colocar a fic dela :a escritora é americana e por isso escreve em inglês,eu vou traduzir as fanfics dela (é claro com a autorização dela,caso ela não aceite eu só vou escrever o que conta a história em um resumo,mas ela é gente boa e vai deixar!)e outra obs:o Google tradutor que traduziu pra mim ler,as palavras que não são traduzidas eu já sei o significado,por isso não tinha tanta dificuldade,por isso vou auxiliar vocês.A tradução é terrível (I know) mas é isso ai né!

''F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem''

O dia estava ótimo na casa da familía Grayson,e na casa de todas outras familías,familía Logan,Familía Stone,na casa do Wayne e muitas outras familías.

O sol era lindo,aonde Dick vivia parecia um paraíso.

Após ter comprado o terreno de Bruce Wayne,construído uma casa,imobiliado e tudo mais com os 5 milhões de reais que estava há muito tempo na conta de Starfire,eles estavam muito felizes.

Anos haviam se passado Mar'i havia crescido,uma linda menina de cabelos escuros e olhos estremamente brilhantes,meiga e ao mesmo tempo hávia puxado um pouco de seus pais,porém iria levar para sempre aquilo com ela.

Todos tinham acordado,desceram para tomar o café da manhã,juntos,como uma familía feliz.

''Mamãe,posso te pedir uma coisa...é que eu não queria ir para a escola hoje...''

''Mas porque Mar'i,tão pouco tempo que você está estudando,se eu fosse você eu aproveitaria muito porque esse tempo passa tão rápido''Estelar falava com a panela de panqueca na mão.

''É mãe eu sei que passa rápido,mas é que a professora é chata ela grita muito,e não deixa eu conversar com as minha colegas,eu amo conversar!''Nas ultimas palavras ela sorria igualmente a Estelar.

''A mamãe também ama convesar,mas você precisa ficar quietinha na sala de aula,porque a professora está lá pra encinar e não para ver você conversando,e você precia aprender a ler pra entrar na primeira série sendo a aluna mais esperta da sala como seu pai''

Agora Dick parava de enfiar seu cereal na boca e olhava para as duas meninas que estava na frente dele,mastigou e começou a falar

''É Mar'i nada de conversa na sala de aula,aprender em primeiro é na hora do recreio''Ele falava em um tom sério mas logo perdeu aquele tom e partiu para um sorriso meigo ''Mas eu acho que não vai dar certo a professora ficar gritando com você,porque há muitos anos estou com a sua mãe e ela nunca para de fala por mais que eu peça!''e abria um sorriso.

Estelar dava risada ''´É,mas você até que gosta da minha falação,porque se você não suportasse isso taria bem longe daqui né sabichão!''

Todos riam...É tudo tava feliz de mais pra ser verdade,mas Finais Felizes Não Existem,então eu posso ficar sucegada que isso logo acabará.

Grandes dias,todos eles tinham 24hs mas em apenas 14hs eles estava fazendo com que Estelar ficasse cada vez mais anciosa para o seu casamento,finalmente ela ia se casar com o homem que ela de ter se ajuelhado na frente dele para pedi-lo em casamento na frente de toda sua familía e amigos,ele aceitou e logo marcaram o casamento,mas para uns anos depois.

O dia se passou rapidamente,Dick tinha passado mais um dia em seu trabalho,que contava muito com sua memória,e o deixava extremamente 'i já tinha ido a escola e fazer sua aula de balé que iria acontecer sua primeira apresentaçã ajudou Dick com seu notebook traduzindo leis de várias partes do mundo,para ajuda-lo em alguns criminosos que havia entrado para os E.U.A,e ele estava fazendo de tudo para te-los longe dali,e para que as leis desses outros paises fizessem o certo para te-los em uma depois de Estelar ter feito o maximo que ela aguentava lendo,saiu e foi encomendar as coisas de seu casamento para que nada desse errado,foi até a Torre T e ficou mexendo em seus computadores procurando alguma bagunça em Jump City que ela pudesse ajeitar Sozinha,já que os Titãs tinham ido embora da torre e construir suas vidas e familí não concordava com a separação,mas ela também teve que se separar de sua Torre para viver sua vida em familía então não podia ficar contra todos se ela também estava depois ela foi para sua casa que ficava na entrada de Gotham Mar'i e fez o jantar,esperou seu marido chegar,inquieta,ele estava demorando como todos os dias.A hora de saida dele era as 19:00 da noite,mas como seu patrão falava,ele ficava obsecado com os crimes e ficava horas a mais,também isso já era dele mesmo, ninguém tirava.

Ele finalmente chega em casa com seu carro,com uma jaqueta em seu ombro e com umas folhas em sua mão,já na outra suas chaves,parecia que tinha mais de mil,era tanta coisa pra abrir que ele mesmo se impressionava.

''Nossa Dick!você demorou já são 21:47hs,eu tava preocupada com você,eu odeio quando você faz isso e você faz todos os dias,e demora ainda mais quando eu quero falar algo muito importante e de extrema importancia,pô eu falei duas vezes impontante,mas é isso ai!''

''Tá o que é de extrema importancia então,e antes de tudo parece que o Coringa tá com uns planos,nem tudo que eu faço dentro do meu trabalho é trabalho''

''Tá depois você fala do coringa,é que o padre adiantou nosso casamento pra depois de amanhã e eu estou extremamente nervosa,porque não sei se meu vestido vai ficar pronto há tempo!''Estelar falava anciosa.

''Star não era pra ter deixado,porque eu tenho muito trabalho,não posso faltar,além disso não vai dar tempo de fazer seu vestido nem arrumar a festa,se tiver casamento,só será o casamento e mais nada,vai saber lá se vai dar pra comprar uma passagem pra longe daqui,um hotel pra a gente ficar,sim e a Mar'i ainda precisa de uma babá que fique pelo menos uma semana com ela enquanto a gente desculpe,mas você precisa falar para o padre que ele pirou,não é qualquer um que consegue isso,só gente com muito dinheiro e olha lá.Não é 100% de certeza que uma pessoa consegue fazer o seu casamento ser O Casamento em dois dias Star...''Ele falou bastante,sem pressa,e ela não o imtrometeu nenhuma vez,por mais que ela quizesse.

''Tudo bem Dick,você está certo não tem como isso acontecer e nós não temos esse dinheiro todo...nosso casamento mais uma vez por água a baixo...''

''Não Star,não é isso,nós vamos sim nos casar,mas precisamos de tempo para arrumar tudo não pode fazer tudo as preças porque 'A preça é inimiga da perfeição' então paciência.''

''Tudo bem,eu vou conversar com não é a nossa praia infelizmente''Starfire falava com um tom calmo desanimado.

Dick sentou-se em uma cadeira e começou a tirar seus sapatos.

''Hey Dick,tirar os sapatos na cozinha é nojento,Alfred já cansou de te eu falar isso é capaz dele vim com um cinto para te bater!''Bruce tinha acabado de chegar Mar'i tinha abrido a porta para ele antes que eu tocasse na campainha,ele tinha ouvido uma parte da conversa anterior e estava ancioso pra saber de tudo.

''Pai,isso é educação?Chegar na casa de alguém sem tocar a campainha e nem bater na porta,depois fala que eu estou tirando meus sapatos na minha cozinha,e além do mais Alfred sempre reclamou disso com você durão!''Dick falava brincalão.

''Bruce que bom que você veio nos vizitar!Depois de um ano sem aparecer né! Agora deu saldade do filho e da neta!''

''É essa gente parece que gruda em mim,não tem como não ter saldades!''Ele cumprimentava Starfire e Dick.

''Vovô eu vou ter uma apresentação de balé na quarta-feira que vem,se você puder ir...''Mar'i entregava o convite da apresentação á ele.

''Claro que eu vou Mar'i eu não perderia isso por nada''Ele está de bom humor...talvez ele tivesse encontrado uma bola de dinheiro vindo para cá.Pensava Dick.

''Tá bom!''Mar'i saiu correndo pela casa.

''Impressão minha ou você tá muito animado?''Perguntava Dick.

''Finalmente Tim vai ser um grande herói sem precisar mais de treinos!E o Jason ainda está pensando mas eu vou fazer ele virar um grande herói também''Ele piscava e estava feliz pelos exemplos de seus filhos.

''Que glorioso!Eu estou muito contente,e anciosa para dar um apertão no Tim Tim!''Starfire comemorava com a noticia.

''Tenho certeza que o Tim seguirá meu exemplo e fará o melhor do Robin''Dick jogou os sapatos para longe e sorriu.

''Ele vai começar logo..espero que seja o mais proximo de mim possível''Bruce dizia.

''Grande Homem!O Tim Tim vai querer concerteza mostrar suas habilidades na frente de todos!''Starfire falou colocando o pano de prato em cima da mesa.

''Éh,mas eu ouvi dizer que vocês iam se casar depois de amanhã,mas vocês já arrumaram tudo?Porque eu ainda não recebi o convite...''

''É verdade bem lembrado!Sem convites não tem como chamar todo mundo e quem vai aparecer lá?Porque não é só a noiva que precisa de vestido,as madrinhas,as convidadas,e até os homens precisam ter ternos novos,isso é 100% indiscutivel,não tem nenhuma chance''Dick falava olhando para Starfire.

''Hamm é mesmo,sem chances...''Starfire falava olhando para o chão e mexendo os dedinhos.

''O que foi que aconteceu?Não vai ter casamento ?''Bruce perguntava.

''Sim terá,mas não agora,foi o padre que adiantou pra depois de amanhã e sem ao menos dar explicação.Nós não podemos, ele tem que aceitar isso''Dick respondeu.

''Papai,o titio Wally vindo ai,eu já vou abrir!''Mar'i só de meia escorregava para a porta da sala,com a intenção de abri-la.

Ela abriu,e ele surpreso que estava quase com o dedo na campanhia,mas abre o sorriso para sua considerável sobrinha.

''Mar'i! você tá ganhando do titio na rapidez ein!''Ele agachava para abraça-la.

''Ahh que bom titio! eu tenho o seu convite aqui para minha apresentação na quarta-feira que vem de balé''Mar'i começou quando havia acabado o seu abraço.

''Jura! eu também vim trazer um convite para você e seus pais da festa que vai ter no domingo lá na Torre T,e você aproveita e leva vários de seus convites para o pessoal''

''É verdade bem pensado!Eu vou levar os outros quatro convites que sobraram,mas eu não sei pra quem eu dou...''

''Um para o Garfield,outro para a Rachel,outro pro Victor,e o outro para a dois casais...Ou pode levar duas pessoas por convite?''

''Não é só uma se não fica super lotado,são muitas outras apresentações,eu acho que a minha será a número sete,e vai até a dezoito,com muitas bailarinas...é por isso!''Mar'i se explicava tímida para seu tio.

''Então tá certo!''

Mar'i abria o sorriso.

''Mas que falta de educação minha!Eu já devia ter mandado você entrar a muito tempo!Tio entra!''Mar'i o puxava.

''Tudo bem,eu só perco meu sentido quando falo com a minha futura noivinha!''Ele ria já dentro da sala.

Wally sempre falava que ia casar-se com Mar'i para irritar Dick.A primeira vez que ele fez essa piadinha foi no primeiro dia da menina.

''Wally...a Mar'i estava com saudade de você mas você não aparece aqui em casa''Estelar falava com um pouco de antipátia.

''Também a casa de vocês fica quase no fim do mundo,não sei pra que morar tão longe!E ainda querem que eu gaste toda a gasolina do meu carro pra visitar vocês!''Ele brincava.

''Fala com o Bruce,porque ele não vai morar em Jump City, como vocês,ai a nossa casa seria lá''Responde Dick indo cumprimentar seu melhor amigo.

''Minha casa é em Gotham City e nada me fará mudar.''Bruce opinava enquando saia da cozinha.

''Fiquem á vontade..Vocês querem algo pra beber ou comer?''Starfire perguntava enquanto os três sentavam.

''Só oferece comida quando eu chego até parece que eu tô morto de fome!''Wally não estava mais falando com Starfire depois da pequena discussão que os dois tiveram.

''Na verdade eu perguntei só para o Bruce e para o Dick,você não está incluso na minha pergunta,Querido!''Starfire falava com uma irônia que o irritava.

''Pode ficar sucegada,não vim te visitar e sim a Mar'i e o Dick''Enquanto isso Mar'i,Dick e Bruce estavam em fogo cruzado.

''Há e você acha-''Starfire foi interrompida por Dick.

''Wallace e Starfire,se vocês continuarem brigando feito crianças eu vou ser obrigado a brigar com os dois''

''Mar'i está assustada com a briga de vocês''Bruce entrava no meio.

''Não vô eu não tô assustada não,eles brigam que nem duas crianças chatas da minha sala,eu já acostumei!''Mar'i sorria.

''Está vendo que papel ridiculo que vocês estão fazendo? ''Dick se levantava.

''Tá bom vou lá preparar alguma coisa na cozinha''Starfire cochichou,e olhou feio para Wally antes de sair da sala.

''Vai Wally senta ai e fica quieto!''Dick estava irritado.

A noite estava fria em Gotham,mas nada impedia de muitas pessoas ir se divertir nos parques shoppings e outros.Já estavam acostumados com as noites frias de Gotham,e na maioria dos dias também eram nublados,mas nos ultimos dias o verão estava tomando conta do tempo.

Os três conversaram bastante sobre várias coisas,sobre a entrada dos Titãs na Liga Da Justiça,os criminosos que precisavam voltar para a terra natal deles,a festa que os titãs iam fazer para Jinx de aniversário no domingo,o casamento de Dick e Starfire,o relacionamento entre o Wally e Jinx, do casamento de Bruce e Selina,do novovissímo Robin,e também falaram para Bruce parar de se intrometer na vida de Tim,pois Tim Drake tinha seus pais,e era já um adulto para ficar levando broncas de Bruce.

Starfire entrava com uma bandeija de salada de frutas,taças,copos e uma jarra de suco de laranja natural.

Cada um se serviu do que queria,todos aprovaram a salada de frutas de Starfire,mas o que ninguém sabia era que Dick que tinha feito a salada de frutas e o só ficou na cozinha por mais tempo porque estava fazendo algo salgado e também não queria ver a cara de Wally tão ém de ter ficado pensando sobre seu casamento,sobre a festa do domingo que ela preferia não ir pois não gostava de Jinx,ela era muito falsa.E também porque seus instintos diziam para ela não ir,ela queria muito ficar em casa com sua filha e seu noivo,ela estava triste por ninguém ter aparecido naquela tarde na Torre T quando ela havia chamado pelo comunicador.

Continuaram a conversa,mas agora sobre os novos eletronicos que havia sido feitos por mãos de americanos inteligentes,mas não sabiam se estaria logo nas lojas á venda.

Logo depois Bruce se dispede e fala para Mar'i que vai na sua apresentação sem falta.

Wally se despede logo depois,ele ia se despedir no mesmo tempo que Bruce,mas foi puxado com Mar'i para ver suas bonecas e seus novos penteados.

Dick prometeu a ele que apareceria no domingo com sua familía.

Depois que Dick havia tomado banho,escovado seus dentes e Starfire ter colocado Mar'i na cama,pois as duas já haviam tomado seus banhos,foram deitar mas não durmiram tão rápido Starfire começava uma nova conversa.

''Dick eu não quero ir na festa da Jinx eu quero ficar em casa com você e a Mar'i,vamos almoçar juntos e vamos passar o dia juntos''

''Mas Star,eu prometi para o Wally que ia,não posso descumprir''Ele já estava deitado com sua cabeça em seu trevesseiro.

''Mas eu estou com o precentimento de algo ruin, não quero ir''Starfire estava sentada na cama olhando para seu noivo que estava com os olhos fechados.

''Nem sempre esses precentimentos estão certos e eu quero ir,vai ter uma surpresa''Continuava com seus olhos fechados.

''É Dick já passou o tempo que nós conversavamos prestando atenção no que o outro quer dizer''

''Star eu tô prestando atenção,só estou com meus olhos cansados,olha só se acontecer algo errado vai ser culpa minha ok?''Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para ela.

''Huum,então tá,você já sabe,a culpa é sua!Primeiramente por falar para não ouvir meus instintos e depois por ser tão apegado a seu querido amigo''Starfire apagava a luz e Dick abria seus olhos levantou um pouco suas costa da cama e olhou dentro dos olhos de Starfire que já estava deitada com sua cabeça no travesseiro.

''Agora eu posso abrir meus olhos,e agora eu posso ver que a mulher mais linda do mundo tá na minha cama''Ele começava a beijar seu pescoço,até chegar na sua boca.

''Que tal antes de dormir contar uma historinha ?''Ela perguntava dando uma pequena risada.

''E a história começa,mas lembre-se nada de barulhos,Mar'i está dormindo''Ele falava em seu ouvido.

Ela deu uma risada abafada,quando sentiu uma coisa quente subindo no seu joelho,depois nas suas cochas,e ela teve um cala-frio e resmungou enquando ele a beijava.

''Nossa Dick que técnica é essa?,muito boa e quente''

''Que técnica ?''Ele perguntava parando de beija-la.

''A coisa quente subindo na minha perna,e os cala-frios''

''Ham o caso é que eu não passei nada quente na sua perna,e não fiz nada de cala-frios''

Os dois olham para baixo e veêm Silkie dormindo na coxa de Starfire.

''Ohh Silkie!Assim não vai dar pra mim continuar''Dick reclamava,enquando Silkie acordava de seu sono reparador e olhava para ele.

''Ah tádinho Dick ele ama a mamãe e não quer que nenhum babaca mexa com ela!''Starfire ria olhando para Silkie

''Hum legal''Ele falava sem graça e colocava sua cabeça de volta no travesseiro ''Ok talvez amanhã,hoje eu tô cansado,e amanhã sem falta vou ver se não tem uma verme escondida para me atrapalhar na minha história''

Starfire ria ao ver a cara de Dick.

''É talvez amanhã,boa noite Silkie,boa noite amorzinho!''E dava um beijos na buchecha de Dick.

''Boa noite princesa''

Silkie fecha os olhos e volta para seus sonhos.

Domingo chega,e nos ultimos dias estava até mais calmos,Dick havia saido do serviço na hora certa,Starfire tinha acalmado o padre com suas doidices,e Mar'i já estava pronta para sua apresentação.

Starfire,Mar'i,Silkie e Dick já estavam chegando na Torre T,Dick que tinha comprado o presente de Jinx pois Starfire não chegaram na Torre,todos os quatro tinham ficado quietos e calados durante a viagem de 3hs30m,Starfire não queria ir,e não tinha ninguém que a fizesse mudar de idéia,não gostava de Jinx por ser tão falsa,também o Wally merecia ela.A raiva de Starfire do KF só aumentava com os dias.(Para saber direito o que foi que havia acontecido eu vou postar um episódio extra e todos vão entender,só basta tempo por favor!)

Usaram o elevador,e lá estava Ravena,Mutano,Abelha,Herald,Estrela Vermelha,Cyborg,Sarah,Kid Flash,Speedy(e mais uma de suas mil namoradas),Aqualad,Mas y Menos,HotSpot,Jinx,as crianças e muitos outros Titãs,a maioria era homens.

Eles cumprimentaram todos e parecia que a festa ainda ia começar lá no terraço,subiram todos havia muita fartura e muitos se achava a ultima coca-cola do deserto,amostrada(como sempre),ignorante (com as crianças),arrogante (metida a besta).

Sinceramente,Kid Flash era um homem muito bonito,era estranho o casal,ela era feia,com aquele cabelo ridiculo,e sua voz de meninas brincaram desde de cedo que ou ela tinha ipnotizado a cabeça de Wally ou era porque ela o ameaçava de morte,e por isso ele ficou com difícil entender a causa do casal,mas também podia ser porque os opostos se atraem.E COMO SE ATRAEM!

Depois que começou o namoro de Garfield e Rachel todos se surpreenderam,e sim estava aprovado,os opostos se atraem.

As crianças estavam brincando,mas Starfire falou para Mar'i não se sujar com terra nem lama,a roupa estava ainda nova e muito bonita,era branca e também muito cara.

Mar'i ficou brincando com suas amiguinhas,mas logo elas começaram a brincar com os meninos de fazer bolo de lembrou do aviso de sua mãe,mas foi insistir para brincar com as crianç coisa Mar'i tinha puxado a Starfire,que era ''O que eu quero,eu quero'' e isso a ajudava a conseguir as coisas que ela queria.

''Mãe eu posso brincar de bolinho de areia ?''Mar'i perguntou quando chegou do lado de sua mãe,mas uma coisa que ela não gostava era que ela conseguia o que ela queria do seu pai assim como sua mãe,mas o problema era que sua mãe também era insistente,e não era qualquer insistência que a fazia desistir.

''Não Mar'i,eu já disse não''Starfire falou calmamente.

''Por favor!''Ela insistia.

''Não''

''Porfavorzinho''De novo.

''O diminuitivo de 'porfavor' não me comove''

''Vai mãe!''

''Não Mar'i eu já disse não e ponto final!''Ela estava de mal humor por estar ali,e perdeu a paciência com a insistência de Mar'i.

Mar'i saiu chorando,e foi até o terraço sósinha,chegou perto do mar,e viu uma pequena pedrinha,brilhante,linda,brilhava como um ão Mar'i se agachou e estava tentando pegar quando ela escorregou em uma pedra e foi engolida pela á estava se afogando,ela tentava levantar,mas parecia que ela estava presa ali.

Ela estava em pânico,quando olhou um pouco para baixo e viu que era a pedrinha de brilhantes da pulseira de sua mã tentava,mas perdeu o sentido.

Ninguém ouviu nada,esta um barulho lá em cima,do outro lado estava as crianças brincando fazendo mais barulho.

Mais 2hs se passaram e decidiram cortar o bolo,e após o bolo ia ter a surpresa de Jinx.

Chamaram todas as crianças,e logo Dick percebeu a ausência de sua filha no telhado.

Ele não sabia,mas quando percebeu,ficou pertubado,e ao mesmo tempo triste,ele estava com uma dor no peito já fazia umas ão foi logo atraz de Starfire que estava sentada no canto com Ravena,e Ravena estava dormindo.

''Star cadê a Mar'i ?''Ele perguntou um pouco desingonçado.

''Eu não sei Dick,ela não tá com as crianças,ou na sala ou em qualquer outro lugar ?''

''Não tá aqui e nem com as crianças''

''Tá vamos procurar''Starfire se levanta.

Eles procuram e logo ficam assustados com o desaparecimento.

''Porfavor!''Dick subiu em uma cadeira e todos deram atenção ''Pessoal nos ajudem a procurar a Mar'i que sumiu e depois nós cortaremos o bolo''

Assim começa a procura,todos começam a vasculhar a Torre T,Dick continua lá em cima,e decide olhar para baixo pra ver se a menina estava brincando na terra.

Ele anda em passos lentos e olha.

Depois daquilo ele só desejava não ter olhado.

As lágrimas aparecem e a dor agora é verdadeira.

Roy chega perto do Dick e olha na direção que seu olhar está.Ele arregala os olhos e logo puxa Dick com ele para longe daquela vista.

''Dick fica aqui eu vou chamar a Rae,talvez ela possa fazer alguma coisa.''Antes dele sair,ele dá um abraço apertado no seu amigo,e sai frustrado.

''O Dick e eu encontramos a Mar'i''Ele avisa á todos.

''AONDE ELA TÁ ?''Pergunta Starfire anciosa.

''Eu prefiro que você não veja''

''É a minha filha eu tenho sim ou não o direito ?''

''Mas não vai ser bom...''

''Vai logo Roy!''

Ele enfia a mão no bolso pega sua mascara e volta a ser o Speedy escondendo seus olhos verdes ''Vamos lá''

E todos o é chegarem aonde Mar'i tá,Starfire agarra o corpo de sua filha e vê o rosto lindo angelical pálido e com os lábios roxos.

''Mar'i,Mar'i,meu amor...''Ela olha e vê que sua filha se foi ''MAR'I!NÃO MAR'I ACORDA!A MAMÃE TE AMA!EU DEIXO VOCÊ BRINCAR NA LAMA...Mar'i filha acorda...por favor...Eu te Amo...'' e Starfire começa a chorar descontroladamente até que Ravena chega do seu lado e a puxa para longe da filha recém morta.

Wally e Roy puxam Mar'i delicadamente e colocam ela na olha bem a menina e sai de pegou ela completamente no colo e levou-a para dentro da o seguiram completamente arrasados.

Starfire sobe sósinha quase desmaiando,já não conseguia controlar seus poderes.E encontra Dick sentado,parado olhando o horizonte,em estado de ajoelha-se ao lado dele,no rio de lágrimas,e olha para o rosto do lindo rapaz que estava ao seu lado sofrendo junto com ela a perda da filha.

Ela o abraça e ele continua imóvel.

''Nossa menininha Dick,ela se foi''ela fala meio raspado sem muito folêgo''Dick eu te amo,mais do que tudo''e ela cai no choro novamente ao ver que ele não responde.

Ele encosta a cabeça na dela e envolve seus braços em torno levanta o rosto para olhar nos lindos olhos azuis dele,e ele a beija percebe que ele está em estado de choque,então o abraça mais apertado.

Silkie chega no meio dos dois,e Dick pega ele nos braços.

''Agora menininho só você de novo''ele olha para Silkie na sua frente,e olha para o horizonte novamente com o olhar perdido ''Não se importam se um homem começar a chorar,porque ele perdeu a sua única filha e está estremamente triste,importa?'' ele pergunta e olha no fundo dos olhos de Starfire.

''Não meu amor''Ela responde.

Ele solta silkie de volta ao seu lado e abraça apertado Starfire e solta as lágrimas presas em seus olhos azuis.

Ravena vai até o terraço e só assiste a cena do casal sofrendo juntos,com lágrimas escorrendo pelos rostos.E ela volta prefere não interromper,depois ela fala com os dois.

A ambulância chega.E logo a noticia gira o liga para Dick várias vezes desesperado,mas ele não atende,até que liga para Starfire e ela encara a situação,era hora de abrir o jogo.

''Alô?''Bruce chamava.

''Oi Bruce...''Starfire atendeu rouca.

''É verdade o que tá aparecendo na tv?''

''É sim,nossa menininha se foi Bruce''Starfire começa a chorar.

Ela não sabe o que Bruce está fazendo,ela só ouve suspiros depois uns soluços,mas não vinha dele,era de Selina,e o barulho do jornal na TV.

''Eu sinto muito Starfire''Bruce abre o jogo estava chorando,sua primeira neta tinha ido embora,era uma dor muito grande pra ele,já que ele tinha pegado tanto afeto com a menina ''Eu vou desligar depois eu retorno''

''Tudo bem'' Starfire responde soluçando.

E assim o celular desliga.

Capitulo primeiro acabado,eu disse FINAIS FELIZES NÃO EXISTEM!

Se vocês gostam de finais ridiculos como ''Viveram felizes para sempre'' então não leiam porque vai vim muito mais por ai.

Eu penso em cumprir uma fic de muito capitulos,já que eu criei ela em quatro meses,baseado em ''Promise''.

Vou falar a verdade,as vezes um final legal vai bem!

Ohhh desculpe no meio da fic foi muito escroto ''Nossa Dick que nova técnica é essa,boa e quente'' srsrsrsr foi só pra esquentar um pouco XD a fic é grande ainda tem muito tempo pra isso...Fala Sério!

Olha Speedy,Roy:Ricardito Karen:Abelha Rachel:Ravena Garfield:Mutano Wally,Wallace,KF:Kid Flash Dick,Hichard,Asa noturna:Robin Starfire é Estelar em inglês e também Kory,Koriand'r é Estelar..I'm sorry...

E ainda vai aparecer muitos outros personagens!

Eu fiz pra mim,para os Titãs e pra vocês fãs,quem não gosta só digo uma coisa ''O que Você tá Fazendo Aqui ?''

''primeiro capitulo postado,graças á Deus!''


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte II

Descrição:Okey,eu estou demorando muito...eu tive que corrigir muitas coisas e em quatro fanfics minhas eu tive que consertar várias coisas...eu tive que tirar do ar no e hoje eu não fui a escola porque estava chovendo forte..já que estamos falando de São Paulo capital,não é só uma chuva,é uma super chuva,quem mora por aqui tem medo dos grandes raios e temporais com muito vento!Mas não é porque eu não fui a escola hoje que eu fiquei na boa,eu arrumei a casa para minha mãe,e várias outras coisas,e eu prometi para mim mesma que não ia mexer na internet hoje,então só amanhã.Sim eu estou atorduada com o assunto dos meus pais de me colocar no meu primeiro emprego..eu tenho quatorze anos e ainda me acho nova da mais para isso,já que eu tenho amigos e familiares bem mais velhos do que eu que nunca tteve seu primeiro ã tem prova,então esse capitulo tem tudo para ser pequeno..Desculpe.

Os Jovens Titans não são meus e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que esse poderia ser meu primeiro emprego XD)

F.F.N.E. Parte II

Dick pediu para que não demoraçe muito para enterrar Mar'i,porque ela já estava roxa como uma amora.A dor só crescia a cada hora que se passava,a falta de Mar'i era gigante,Mar'i era uma criança adorável,todos que haviam conhecido a menino tinha gostado muito dela.O velório durou oito horas e já estavam a caminho do local aonde iriam enterrar a garota.

Estavam caminhando todos lentamente até o abraçava Estelar com um braço com outro carregava o guarda-chuva.O dia frio,feio e tinha voltado ao seu normal,não eram mais um dia com um lindo sol e um céu limpo e bem estava cinza e com uma ventania que soprava as arvores e fazia com que o barulho das arvores com vento fosse únicas no meio de lágrimas doloridas nos rosto de várias pessoas.

A mente de Dick lembrava de uma musica que ele gostava muito,que fez ele lembrar de tantos momentos lindos com sua filha...

She's got a smile that it seems to me

Ela tem um sorriso que me parece

Reminds me of childhood memories

Trazer a tona recordações da infancia

Where everything

Onde tudo era

Was as fresh as the bright blue sky

Fresco como o límpido céu azul

...Seu rosto novamente ficava molhado,não só com a chuva que vinha de frente,mas também com suas lágrimas quando lembrava de Mar'i sorrindo,seu sorriso era pouco do sorriso de Estelar misturado com o dele,se tranformava um sorriso magnifíco.

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que Mar'i conseguiu andar,sem dar as mãos,era incrível como uma coisinha tão pequena podesse se transformar em um grande sentimento dentro do coração de um ser.

Ele também se lembrava quando ela pediu para que eles ficassem vendo o pôr do sol em cima da Torre Titã,o céu era um azul limpo um grande infinito céu,com um pôr maravilhoso,os raios do sol iluminava os lindos olhos verdes de Mar'i.

...

Now and then when I see her face

Às vezes quando olho seu rosto

She takes me away to that special place

Ela me leva para aquele lugar especial

And if I stare too long

E se eu fixasse meu olhar por muito tempo

I'll probably break down and cry

Provavelmente perderia o controle e começaria a chorar

...

Ele não podia mais ver seu rosto,depois da ultima vez que ele olhou seu rosto antes do caixão estar totalmente fechado,ele nunca mais poderia olhar o rosto de sua linda Mar'i,nunca mais.

Só as fotos como memórias,os videos com sua voz e seus olhos piscando intensamente,seu celular com suas musicas,imagens e videos preferidos,seu quarto com suas bonecas,sua cama vazia,somente com seu travesseiro e uma boneca de porcelana tão vazio...Nunca mais ele poderia ver sua doce criança...memórias ficariam guardadas para .

...

Oh, oh, oh

Sweet child o' mine

Minha doce criança

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Sweet love of mine

Meu Doce Amor

...

Meu doce amor,sentirei infinitamente saudades de você,nunca te esquecerei,nunca deixarei de te amar,meu pequeno passárinho,minha pequena flor,minha pequena filha,meu pequeno amo,minha doce criança.

...

Segundo capitulo postado,muito pequeno mas estou segura de que estaja muito triste,eu quero acabar logo com isso,porque está trazendo sofrimento até para mim mesma,quando eu imagino a cena a cada palavra,a angústia adentra em mim,e eu simplesmente deixei lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Talvez terceira parte acabe,mas sem datas marcadas para acabar com o sofrimento.

I'm Sorry.


	3. Adeus Meu Amor

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte III

Descrição:Mar'i tinha ganhado muito valor para mim,sem saber eu já estava amando ela sem ela ser 'i agora está morta e eu não queria que tivesse sido tão rápido,talvez eu me inspire e crie uma fanfic separada dessa,só falando nas travessuras de Mar' tenho que pensar.Não tenho data para começar o relâmpago na minha história,e acabar a estou anciosa,muito anciosa,mas não vou direto ao pote,pois pode ser que eu fique sem nada no final.

Os Teen Titans Não São Meus! E eu NÃO estou sendo paga por ninguém (Se bem que gostariam de me ter para criar filmes de tristeza XD)

F.F.N.E. Parte III

Meus olhos estavam inchados,meu rosto estava assado de tanto passar o pano sobre não usava óculos como Hichard,não ia resolver nada,sabendo que eles iriam ficar molhados e e não daria para enchegar nada a minha frente,então eu prefiro chorar livremente,deixar eu desabafar comigo mesma.Não acaba minha dor,minha cabeça não para de pensar em minha pequena Eilace,minha saiu do meu ventre,eu coloquei ela no mundo e eu tirei també me lembro como eu fui grossa com a minha própria filha pela causa dos meus sou culpada eu tivesse deixado minha pequena ir se sujar na terra,agora eu não estaria andando até o túmulo dela estaria brincando com ela em cima da casa de princesas,e nós ficariamos esperando até o Dick chegar em casa para nós tentarmos dançar junto com ela o balé que ela iria apresentar na quarta Deus...a tão esperada apresentação dela..eu não deixei ela nos mostrar como ela era boa dançando balé.Eu sou tão idiota nessa histó espero que eu tenha o pior dos piores pesadelos,que as minhas consequências sejam sérias e não acredito que eu fiz o meu amado Richard chorar,com essa dor...ele também perdeu sua filha,a minha filha,a nossa a matei.

Nunca,jamais,não,never,ever,not,no way,don't,no,Não vou me perdoar por nada.

''Star,eu estou ficando descontrolado''Dick falava rouco e bem baixinho para que ela não percebece que ele estava novamente tinha vergonha de suas lágrimas,Bruce sempre falou que homem não chora,e que era vergonhoso ver um homem chorando.

''Porque?''Eu perguntei baixinho,secando minhas lágrimas novamente com o lenç Deus,como estava tudo tão dolorido.

''Eu não estou aguentando pensar que aquela foi a ultima vez que eu olhei no rosto da minha pequena,eu vou mandar eles abrirem isso e eu vou abraçar ela como se fosse um louco,eu vou me tornar um se eu não fizer isso''Richard começou a tremer e eu me assustei com a reação dele.

''Não Dick!Você não pode fazer isso,seria um desrespeito á meu mundo isso seria um crime''Eu falei pensando em como eu ficaria e todos ficariam ao ver novamente Mar'i do pior jeito possível,eu simplesmente quero guardar as imagens dela,quando ainda respirava e seu coração incrivelmente maravilhoso ver ela sorrindo,eu não quero ver ela novamente toda roxa e inchada,não quero guardar essa memória de minha filha.

''Eu acho que eu posso fazer isso eu sou o pai dela!''Dick se alterou e falou alto ''O Que foi que você fez Koriand'r?Você matou a nossa filha com suas respostas estúpidas!Então você acha que aquela roupa vale mais que a nossa filha?''Ele parou de frente para mim e se separou me deixando na chuva,enquanto todos pararam atrás de nós,me olhando.

Meu Deus por favor me de o maior de seus castigos,mas ainda acho que o maior ainda é pouco para mim.

''Richard eu sei que eu sou culpada!Não precisa esfregar isso na minha cara!Eu já sei,eu sei,e eu espero que eu seja castigada em amava e ainda amo a minha filha,mas-''Eu fui interronpida por ele.

''Sua filha?''Ele perguntou sério antes de começar a gritar novamente ''Sua filha?Não!Não é a sua filha!É a minha filha!minha!Você só é a mulher que matou a minha filha,e ainda se faz de vitíma!Mas eu vou esfregar isso na sua cara na frente de todos!Se eu fosse você eu saia daqui,me sentindo o mais podre,o mais pobre,o mais lixo de todo esse planeta!Que Deus te de o que você mereçe!''Ele finalizou apontando o dedo no meu rosto,e eu não conseguia falar,a única coisa que eu consegui fazer era sair dalí,chorando,correndo,esmagando o chão abaixo de mim,se bem que era ele me tinha um peso muito grande,e eu estava com vergonha,eu estava com medo,eu estava triste,eu estava atordoada.

Ele nunca gritou assim comigo...nunca.Não tenho certeza que continuaria tudo bem no enterro,não sei se alguém estava me seguindo,mas isso não importava estava sosinha de tudo.

Galfore não ia vim tão cedo,ele não ele ficou bem certeza de que se ele estivesse aqui,não teria ficado assim,não mesmo.

Eu agora estou com ódio do não sabe o tamanho da minha culpa?Eu já estou culpada o bastante para ser mais.

Eu só sei que eu ficarei aqui até eu me aliviar desse exesso de energia preso em mim,que quer se eu pegar alguém agora,eu tenho certeza que eu mataria.

Os segundos se passaram junto com os minutos que acompanharam as ém veio atrás de certeza que se alguém quisesse me ter por perto teria vindo até a ém do mais qualquer um ali pode me achar.

Eu fui andando de volta do trajeto que eu tinha vindo,lentamente observava meus próprios passos.A chuva ficou mais forte,e eu começei a andar mais rá eu cheguei lá,não vi ninguém,não vi só vi o novo túmulo,já feito e arrumado com novas flores e rosas.A terra era nova,não havia ninguém lá somente eu e minha filha.A sua foto era uma das mais bonitas,com seu sorriso lindo e brilhante.

''Eu sei que você está aqui minha pequena Eilace''eu falava olhando o horizonte ''Você está aqui,e eu quero te pedir perdão''eu cai de joelhos na terra,meus joelhos cairam diretamente na terra,pois eu usava um vestido preto de mangas cabelos estavam molhados,minhas lágrimas se misturavam com as gotas de sentia o vento batendo nas minhas costas,mas não me virei ''Me perdoe por tudo Mar'i...me perdoe''eu voltei a chorar fortemente e eu senti falta de ar,mas eu senti a presença de minha silênciosa a sua presença,mas era acolchegante,era quente,e eu adorei sentir ela de novo ''Eu te Amo Mar'i,eu simplesmente te amo''Eu me joguei completamente na terra meu rosto bem perto do túmulo,e joguei um braço em cima de algumas flores,e esperei a chuva passar,passivamente.

As horas se passaram,eu gostei de estar alí,mas era noite,hora de ir para minha casa,talvez eu encontrasse Richard lá.Meu ódio já tinha passado,eu estava calma e queria continuar assim.

''Adeus meu amor...Durma com o meu Deus,fique com ele,e me proteja e proteja seu pai,e quem você ama''Eu me levantei e olhei para a foto ''Eu te amo''Me virei sabendo que era dificíl,eu senti um calor,mas logo depois veio um vento do temporal e o frio voltou com tudo quando me afastei do local que eu havia permanecido.

Andei pelas ruas,solitá jornalista ou algo assim,finalmente só a paz e a chuva.

Cheguei em casa as luses estavam apagadas,ele divia estar dormindo ou fora de é possível.

Abri a porta,entrei e vi a luz do banheiro caminhei até lá esperando que Dick estivesse lá.Quando me virei na porta do banheiro vi o que eu não queria ver,o que eu jamais imaginei.

Tinha sangue,muito sangue.

''Richard!''Eu gritei.

Eu estou triste,e finais felizes não existem.Não houve choro,mas sim tristeza.

Mar'i saiu da minha histó acabou.

Vamos seguir em frente,agora tem mais tensã só amanhã e olha lá.

I'm Sorry.


	4. Sangue em minhas veias

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte IV

Descrição:Well...It's no is good...I'm Sorry.

F.F.N.E. Parte IV

''Richard!''Eu gritei.

Eu não acreditei no que eu muito sangue que saia de seus estava sentado jogando as costas na parede,ele estava muito pálido...era terrível velo assim.

''Dick por favor o que você fez?''Eu cheguei perto dele,quando ele olhou para mim,com seus olhos fracos,quase fechados.

''Eu quero te pedir desculpas..''Ele estava com a voz muito fraca e rouca.

''Não precisa...eu já te perdoei''Eu olhei para ele enquanto desesperada segurava seus pulsos para evitar que mais sangue saisse de lá.

''Eu te amo...e também amo a Mar'i..''Ele me olhou e uma lágrima saiu,a palidez estava me deixando pertubada.

''Eu também te amo Richard''Eu começei a chorar,não sei o que eu faço agora ''Mas o que eu faço?''Olhei para ele quando ele me deu um pequeno sorriso.

''Me deixe ir''

''Não!''Eu o agarrei mais forte quanto pude ''Não..eu te amo..não posso deixar você morrer Dick..não eu não posso''

''Não tem mais tempo,eu não posso lutar mais...eu só queria me despedir de você...''Ele deixou o seu rosto cair bruscamente.

''Eu vou fazer um telefonema''Eu tremia quando levantei o rosto dele de volta.

''Não''

''Sim'' eu me levantei,tinha sangue no meu vestido,mas não dava para perceber muito,ele era preto.

Eu liguei imediatamente para Bruce que me atendeu ignorante,mas ele disse que iria vir aqui para Ravena que logo se teletranportou para cá.Assim liguei para Cyborg,Speedy e Wally e eles diceram que já estavam vindo.

''Você pirou de vez?''Ravena estava brava quando se aproximou de Dick já trabalhando no seu pulso.

''Me deixe ir''Dick implorou ''Já está doendo o máximo que poderia estar...agora só falta o fim''Ele tentava puxar o braço mas não conseguiu.

''Na hora que você ficar bem,eu vou te dar uma surra sr. Grayson''Ele estava revoltada,e eu estava com Roy do meu lado me apoiando enquanto eu estava no rio de lágrimas.

Wally não quis se aproximar muito,ele estava frustrado,e triste por tudo estar acontecendo tão rápido.

Bruce só ficou na porta olhando e fazendo perguntas como 'Não é melhor leva-lo á um hospital?','Ele vai ficar bem?','Tem certeza que isso dá certo?','Não estou gostando disso','Porque você fez isso Richard?' e muitas outras perguntas e afirmações.

Cyborg não se aproximou,enquanto Sarah dava apoio a ajudou Estelar preparar os primeiros socorros e pegar alguns que já estava feitos.

''Pronto''Ravena falou e se levantou ''Mas o melhor é ele ficar em observação no hospital da liga''

''Sim eu vou leva-lo para lá agora''Bruce se desencostou.

O telefone de Ravena toca.

''Alo...oi meu amor...ham..nada não...está tudo bem...porque você ainda fica assistindo isso se eu te disse para não assistir mais?...não...tudo bem...eu já estou voltando...eu te amo...tchau''Ela desliga ''Meu filho''e olha para Bruce que a acompanhava com os olhos.

''Será que dentro da nave será uma boa viagem para ele?''Bruce pergunta enquanto eu chego perto de meu noivo para abraça-lo.

''O Dick já fez tanta merda na vida dele que viajar de avião não será nada de mais,francamente,esse cara gosta de aprontar''Ravena fala e Bruce faz uma expressão como quem diz 'Não gostei' mas aceita a opinião da empata.

Eu ajudei a carregar Dick,ele estava extremamente fraco,e nós deitamos ele no banco de trás da nave.

''Você não precisa ir agora Estelar''Bruce me olhou com grande carranca.

''Mas ele é meu noivo,e eu tenho direito de ir''Me irritei de ser punida a não ir junto com o meu noivo.

''Amanhã você vai,amanhã será bem melhor''Ele olhou para os outros ''Ele precisa descançar e você também''voltou a olhar para mim ''E eu não quero que dê nada errado na recuperação de meu filho''

''É Estelar,o melhor é você ficar e descançar,amanhã você vai vê-lo e ele estará bem''Wally tenta,e agora eu me sinti punida completamente.

''Hum...''Eu suspirei ''Tudo bem..Amanhã eu vou visitar meu noivo,meu futuro marido''Eu olhei para Bruce ''Posso me despedir dele?''

''Sim,claro''Ele deu espaço e eu pude abraçar Dick que me abraçou de volta,sem força mas eu gostei dele ter tentado.

''Te amo''Ele disse baixo com olhos fechados.

''Eu também te amo''Eu dei um beijo em seus lábios e sai.

Bruce entrou e deu um aceno de despedida,e desapareceu no céu escuro e nublado de Gotham.

''Acabou''Sarah me abraçou.

Eu entrei com meus amigos,Sarah e Rachel me ajudaram á lavar o meninos conversaram na sala.

Quando nós acabamos,descemos e conversamos mais um eram maravilhosos,como eles poderiam me acolher e me ajudar desse jeito?Eles eram simplesmente minha família,nada faria isso mudar,nada.

Eles me falaram que Bruce tentou me defender e acabou brigando com Dick depois que eu sai correndo no cemité que eles gritaram e fizeram Bruce ir para o final da fila,para evitar mais também que Dick chorou lágrimas machucadas e se ajoelhou quando o caixão desceu.

Eu não queria saber ao certo sua dor,mas para mim foi bonito ouvir isso.

Logo eles foram embora,eles me deixaram sosinha,e eu agradeci por Amigos.

Eu tomei meu banho,chorei me lembrei a forma como Mar'i me acalmou,e tentei me acalmar o má vesti e fiquei olhando algumas em minha cama,encostei minha cabeça no travesseiro e apenas dormi.

Acordei com a luz do dia,não tinha sol,mas estava vesti e fui para onde eu deveria ir,para casa do Bruce Wayne.

Fui voando,meus poderes estavam na balança agora,ou pelo menos por enquanto.

Cheguei lá e toquei a campainha,Alfred me atendeu,ele estava com o olhar triste mas seus assuntos nunca foram passados ou me levou até o local onde Dick estava,eu esperada que ele estivesse no hospital da Liga,não na enfermária do Batcaverna.

Ele estava com novas roupas,deitado roupas eram limpas e bem cheirosas,ele tinha tomado banho,concerteza.

Alfred me deixou lá,eu fiquei esperando paciênte para que Dick acordasse e me desse seu lindo lado dele eu o esperei.

Um pouco de drama..essa fanfic será uma fanfic de fases...muitas fases.

Será quando que começará a minha parte preferida?Está demorando!


	5. Socar

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte V

Descrição:Demorei para fazer o quinto capitulo,mas está problemas na escola com notas,garotos,professores,garotos,amigos,garotos,colegas,garotos,fofocas,garotos,arrastões,garotos,mentiras,garotos,zuação,garotos,lições chatas,garotos,preguiça,garotos,choro,garotos,arrependimento(mortal),gorotos,antipátia,e Luiz Gustavo.

Os Jovens Titãs não são meus e eu não estou sendo paga (Se bem que eu poderia pensar um pouco mais em criar algo legal para colocar aqui ao invés de pensar no Luiz Gustavo XD)

F.F.N.E. Parte V

Ele ficou bastante tempo dormindo,mas logo começou a abrir os olhou para mim não disse uma palavra,ele estava sério,sem conversas e sem questão de tempo.

Alfred entrou com alguns alimentos saudáveis,como frutas e chá comeu só um pouco,Alfred me chamou até a cozinha e disse que quando Dick e Bruce haviam chegado,tinham brigado mais e Dick tentou se assacinar novamente,mas foi impedido por Bruce e logo recebeu calmantes e ganhou ajuda de Jason para dar banho em Dick já que ele estava dormindo.

Eu voltei e Dick estava mastigando uma jujuba de laranja que estava na então comecei já que estava tão parado.

''Você está melhor?''Eu perguntei.

''Como você acha que eu estou?''Eu tinha que ter paciência.

''Foi ruin passar a noite sem você''Eu me sentei ao lado de sua cama.

''Foi horrível ter que ficar dopado e levar um banho por dois homens e ainda sendo já adulto''Ele não olhou para mim.

''Eu sinto muito''Peguei uma jujuba da taça e mastiguei e ele enpurrou a bandeija para que eu tirasse de cima dele.

''Passou a noite sosinha?''Ele falou enquanto eu peguei a bandeija e coloquei em cima de uma mesa.

'' você está perguntando?''Eu voltei.

''Tinha tantos homens em casa quando eu sai,e muitos que tem o olho em você''ele olhou torto para mim.

''Richard você acha que depois de quase perder a minha filha e quase perder você,eu poderia simplesmente colocar um homem na minha cama e fingir que é você?É um absurdo você me perguntar uma coisa dessa!Eu não sou uma vagabunda como você está pensando,pense mais antes de me dizer uma coisa dessas,por favor''Eu engrossei,como ele poderia pensar assim de mim nesse momento terrível de minha vida?

''Desculpe''Ele amansou de um jeito que não posso descrever ''Eu ainda estou meio atordoado,eu não estou tão bem aqui na casa Bruce e ele brigamos ontem''Eu fingi que não sabia de nada,para que Alfred não se prejudicasse.

''Mas porque vocês brigaram Dick?''Fiz um tom de incrédula.

''Ele me irrita,por favor me tire daqui''Ele falou e eu ia responder mas ele falou mais rápido ''Eu preciso manifestar meus sentimentos Starfire!Eu preciso fugir dessa cama!Eu preciso ir fazer um equilibrio dentro de mim em cima de uma corda,eu preciso sair daqui,eu preciso lutar,eu preciso socar alguém com todas as minhas forças,antes que eu faça merda!''Ele me surpreendeu.

''Dick,eu sei o que você está sentindo,e eu preciso do mesmo que você.Mas primeiro você precisa ficar bem,precisa se recuperar de todos os danos nos seus pulsos,que você mesmo os fez''Eu olhei para ele e fiquei com um pouco de dó ''Me desculpe''

Ele levantou o braço e me puxou para um abraço,sem dizer nada ele me apertou mais e sussurou em meu ouvido ''Eu vou ficar bem,só se eu sair dessa cama,por favor me tire daqui...por favor''Ele suplicou a ultima palavra.

''Tudo bem,mas Bruce e Alfred precisam aceitar isso''eu me afastei para olhar em seus olhos azuis.

''Eu não sou mais uma criança Star,eu já posso cuidar de mim mesmo,eu só quero isso''

''Tudo bem,mas eu vou sair como a culpada...''sussurei''como sempre''

''Eu vou me trocar''ele tentou levantar mas estava preso á um canudo com sangue,ele estava recebendo sangue,pelo jeito havia perdido muito sangue em sua fuga da vida.

''Eu acho que você só pode sair quando isso acabar''Eu empurrei ele de volta para a cama.

''Mas você fica comigo''Ele me fez sentar ao lado dele.

''Estou feliz por ter saido dessa casa''Dick abria um sorriso ''Não vejo a hora de começar a socar alguém''

''Eu também não vou perder tempo,mas você sabe,quem vim é um azarado,porque eu vou bater de verdade no cara''Eu puxei várias girías e soltei tudo.

''Fique á vontade''

Nós estavamos voltando para casa,eu estava feliz por ele estar comigo,e ele estava bem,ou pelo menos parecia bem.Nós pegamos um carro emprestado de Bruce,por mais que ele não queria emprestar ele fez,era seu filho e eu tinha sido a mãe de sua estava ancioso,eu não sabia porque era tão assim,mas era assim.Nós não discutimos com Bruce,simplesmente Dick e Bruce se acertaram com caras feias mas eles não tinham brigado novamente,graças á Deus.

O comunicador tocou e eu atendi,era Super-man,eu me já divia saber do que havia acontecido e deveria ter legado para os pesamês,mas não foi bem assim.

''Olá Starfire...meus pesamês''Ele abachou a cabeça ''Eu também soube de Dick,ontem...eu desejo-lhe boa sorte''

''Obrigada''Dick deu um sinal de ''não'' ele não queria falar com Super-man.

''Bem,eu não queria imcomodar você,mas tive que ligar,bem também não quero que o Asa Noturna saiba...''Ele mexeu os dedos no teclado de seu computador e Dick deu uma careta engraçada,eu juro que se ele não fosse nada meu,eu simplesmente diria 'ele está drogado' ou algo parecido,era alguma coisa dos medicamentos que ele havia tomado ''Eu preciso de você,em Gotham está tendo um ataque do Irmão Sangue,e nós precisamos de ajuda,já que está acontecendo alguns problemas aqui,bem você pode vim Starfire?''

''Sim eu posso,te encontro lá''Desliguei e olhei para Dick ''E você amorzinho pode socar a cara de alguém com bastante força?''Deu um sorriso malicíoso a ele.

''Concerteza''Ele acelerou o carro e fomos para nossa casa pegar nosso uniformes que não estava conosco,mas logo estariam novamente.

Bem Bye pessoal!Tenho que comer um pizza e ganhar o ultimo pedaço!Se desse para rodar o ultimo pedaço e ver quem fica com o ultimo seria ótimo,não é verdade?XD

FOMEFOMEFOME_Amanhã eu digo do Luiz Gustavo,oque aconteceu amanhã!

Dá pra entender?

Se der,deixer um review!


	6. Irmão Sangue

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte VI

Descrição:Ás veses dá uma vontade de meter a mão na cara de alguém,só para descontar,mas muitas vezes não temos ninguém que mereça para fazer isso.

Os Titãs não são meus,somente as palavras.

_p

F.F.N.E. Parte VI

''Será que o Bruce vai se zangar ao saber que ao invéz de você ir deitar em casa,você está aqui lutando?''Eu olhei para ele antes de sairmos do carro para lutar.

''Sim,e eu não ligo para o que ele diz e pensa''Ele se virou ia abrir a porta.

''Richard''Segurei ele pelo braço ''Eu não quero o seu mal,eu te amo,e se acontecer algo com você...''

''Não vai acontecer Star''Ele me interrompeu,como sempre.

''Mas Dick..''Eu implorei,eu não queria que nada estava com mau pressentimento,e todas ás veses que estou assim,não acontece coisas agradáveis á mim.

''Vamos Star,por favor''Ele puxou seu braço de minha mão e saiu do carro.

Eu o segui,e vi o estrago em uma longa parte da rua,feita pelo Irmão Sangue.Não estava contente com o que vi.

Ele estava com uma criança chorando nos braços,Kid Flash,Aqualad e Bumble Bee estavam lá.Estranhei o caso de Super-man ter me chamado,eu esperava que ele estivesse aqui para maior proteção de Asa Noturna.

Bem,Kid Flash estava parado como os outros ão Sangue estava querendo fazer algum plano,para que eles o deixassem em paz,e ele pudesse sair sem nenhum arranhão.A menina estava com um machucado na não estava com um pingo de dó.

''Vamos armar um plano para pegar esse sujeito sem machucar a menina''Asa Notuna me olhou.

''Tudo bem,e como vamos fazer?''Simplesmente estava com mais medo do que eu esperava.

''Vamos atacar pela rua de trás,eu vou por trás e você vem pelo telhado''

''Mas você não pode ficar sosinho''

''Não se preocupe,vamos''Ele correu,e eu fiz o que ele queria,para que ele não se zangasse realmente não queria isso.

Eu voei até o telhado e esperei ele dar o ele deu,eu voei com tudo e tirei a menina dos braços dele,antes de qualquer coisa.Não posso deixar ela se machucar,nisso joga a minha reputação e a reputação de meus amigos.

Eu coloquei ela no chão e devolvi para a mãe que estava encostada na parede de um prédio chorando em choque por sua saiu correndo,quando eu olhei Asa Noturna já estava atacando Irmão Sangue.

Fui ajudar,K.F.,Bumble Bee e Aqualad ficaram com as caras de satisfeitos e felizes,além do choque de ver Asa Noturna tão cedo lutando novamente após tudo que foi um choque até para mim,a energia dele,sua felicidade de lutar era se juntaram a luta,mas eu e Asa Noturna eramos os principais,eu estava atacando com toda a minha força,eu não queria perder o momento tão esperado para Noturna atacou bastante,muitos golpes,socos duros,chutes que estralavam,e golpes que machucariam qualquer um.

Eu fui impurrada para longe,e voltei com toda a raiva que eu tinha em minhas um grande Starbolt,eu acho que nesse eu já ia ficar mais nele com toda a minha força,eu atirei no rosto foi com tudo para a parede de um prédio,uma bela de uma batida,um estrondo e muita um momento não dava para enchergar nada,eu entrei em pânico quando Bumble Bee começou a gritar.

Eu balançava minhas mãos,eu tentei tirar o pó de meu rosto,eu vi Kid Flash acudindo Irmão Sangue,mas era muito acudiriam um bandido como Irmão Sangue,será que eu o matei porque..é estranho o comportamento dos três.

Eu pensava e andava até o local,Kid Flash e Aqualad puxaram Irmão Sangue,e novamente a Bee correu e eu não acredito...

''Não!''Eu corri.

''Dick você precisa acordar''Wally chegou perto de Dick,e eu o vi com um pano branco sobre a cabeça de Dick.

Eu me agachei,Dick estava desacordado com a testa sangrando havia batido a cabeça,atrás na parede,e na frente em Irmão Sangue,mas a parte de trás chamava a atenção com seu sanguem se derramendo sem parar.

''Meu amor fala comigo,por favor''Eu cheguei perto de seus lábios.

''Precisamos leva-lo ao medico''Aqualad apontou para um lugar perdido em seu sinal,mas entendi que significava o carro.

Eu peguei ele no colo e voei até o carro,Kid Flash me seguiu correndo,foi o primeiro a me ajudou a colocar Dick no banco traseiro e eu apoiei sua cabeça em minhas Bee disse que ia no banco da frente,e Aqualad ia tomar conta de Irmão Sangue,K.F. ia correu com o carro,passando os faróis vermelhos.

Minha mente pertubada estava em apuros.

''Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso!Eu estava pressentindo!Eu não acredito que deixei ele vim,não era para ele estar aqui,era para ele estar em casa com suas mordomias,mas agora está no meu colo inconciênte!''Eu começei a chorar ''Meus Deus!Eu sou burra!''

''Calma Star,já estamos chegando''Bumble Bee olhou para mim.

Wally estacionou o carro,e nós saimos,eu ainda estava carregando Dick no colo.Nós fomos atendidos com urgência,e eu acompanhei tudo,para que eles não se atrevessem em tirar sua mascara.

''Doutor o que vai acontecer?''Eu olhei para um medico alto que estava tomando conta de tudo.

''Bem ele vai precisar de fazer uma cerurgia,será um milagre se ele não ficar com sequelas''

''Doutor quais os riscos?''Eu estava apavorada.

''Ele ficar sem memória,ou não mover nunca mais o seu corpo''Ele me olhou e deu um aceno de cabeça e saiu.

''Meu Deus''Eu chorei desesperadamente,e Bumble Bee me acudio junto com Kid Flash.

Agora começa minha parte predileta!Podia ser mais demorado com essa anciedade de escrever e ver o que vai acontecer?Também estou anciosa para que as féria acabem!

Desculpe qualquer erro ortográfico!

Vou comer!(é o que eu digo na maioria dos finais dos capitulos...mas é isso que acontece quando eu estou anciosa!)

I'm Sorry!


	7. Quem é Você?

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte VI

Descrição:Minha parte preferida já chegou!YES minha parte preferida agora segue até o ultimo cápitulo!Daqui para frente eu vou adorar escrever!

I will stand accused

With my hand on my heart

I'm just trying to say

I' Sorry!

_Os TTs ñ são meus_

Já se passaram três simplesmente não estou com muito medo das tais consequências pertubadoras que cairam em nossos quase me bateu de tanta raiva de mim,Alfred não vem falando comigo á muitos dias,meus amigos quase não aparecem,na TV falam que eu sou duas caras,falam também que foi Irmão Sangue que quase matou Dick,mas na verdade fui quero chegar na frente de todos e gritar o que está preso em minha garganta,que foi EU que quase matei meu Richard,mas me impediram de fazer isso.

As paredes estão cheias de tédio,os cartazes nelas são os mesmos desde que eu ém não podia esperar que alguém fosse mudar porque eu não aguento mais ler a mesma coisa durante três celular só tinha algumas musicas,todas eu já ouvi e repeti várias vezes,não tem televisão aqui,o radio não pega,a cadeira está dura,eu volto para casa,só para tomar banho e dar comida ao coitado do meu pequeno Silkie,ele está tão se eu ficar com ele,Dick pode acordar e eu não estou aqui,isso não teria perdão para mim já o machuquei,eu não quero mais que ele estou cansada de ver ele sofrendo,será que o nosso tópico não pode mudar?

Sim,pode para estou sosinha,esperando meu considerado marido sair do C.O.M.A.,estou sendo culpada por tudo,eu perdi minha filha,eu quase perdi Dick umas três vezes,Silkie está quase abandonado dentro daquela casa,a casa está abandonada,suja e desarumada,meu futuro sogro está furioso comigo;ele quer me matar;,meus amigos não estão me dando a atenção que eu preciso,eu preciso desabafar,mas ninguém me dá atenção,porque a atração principal é o Richard,e ele merece tudo isso,porque eu sou a culpada de tudo isso.

Afinal qual é o meu problema?

Mato a minha própria filha,e quase mato o meu noivo,e agora só falta eu matar todos ao meu sou o fim dos tempos,a contradição das palavras,eu sou o aquecimento global,eu sou o vulcão em erupção,eu sou o desastre em divia estar morta com os psions,porque pelo menos,todos teriam sua vida normal e porque só em filmes vejo finais felizes?Bem comigo não terá mesmo finais felizes,mas eu não vejo finais felizes em lugar preciso morrer para poder parar de pensar.

''Senhorita Kory?''Um homem chegou perto de mim,vestido de branco,era um médico.

''Sim,senhor''Eu me levantei e olhei para ele.

''Nós vamos parar de dar remédio para que ele fique sem dor,porque eles fazem o paciênte dormir.E nós vamos esperar se vai dar algum resultado e ele acorde''

''E tem muitas chances dele acordar e ficar ruim,bem,com sequelas?''

''Vamos dizer que ele tem pelo menos,oitenta e quatro porcento de chances de ter sequelas''

''É muito grande as chances''Meu tom mudou com o meu mal estar.

''Sinto muito''Ele abaixou a cabeça.

''Doutor..hum...ele pode demorar de acordar?''

''Não sabemos,mas talvez ele acorde mais rápido sem os tranquilizantes''

''Mas ele vai sentir dor sem os tranquilizantes?''

''Bem,quando o paciênte está em um C.O.M.A. ele acaba não sentindo nada,não ouve ninguém,não se mexe,ou qualquer outra coisa,ele só dorme''

''Aii meu Deus''Eu me joguei na cadeira de volta.

''A senhorita pode ficar ao lado dele,agora não tem tantos problemas''

''Sério?''Eu olhei para cima.

''Sim,só precisa usar um avental,e lavar bem as mãos para entrar,é só me acompanhar''

''Obrigada''Eu abri um pequeno sorriso,eu finalmente poderia olhar para ele,e não para essas paredes cheias de tédio.

Segui ele,com passos tinha sido levada á um lugar que eu não conhecia,era cheio de médicos e eles eram me levou até uma sala e me deu os aventais,e me explicou fiz o que ele mandou,eu finalmente poderia ir para o quarto que Dick estava.

Quando eu cheguei,vi primeiramente Richard em uma cama,dormindo silênciosamente,as paredes tinham vários equipamentos,e também um balcão com vários ultencilios guardados com cuidado e arrumados.

Eu vi a cadeira estofada ao lado da maca que Dick dei um beijo em sua bochecha,e outro em seus lá sentei e fiquei passando os dedos em seu rosto,era tão macio,era tão bom estar tocando ele,era bom estar vendo ele,estar com ele era uma maravilha,ele não se movia.Só respirava tranquilamente.

''Eu te amo tanto Richard,você agora é tudo para mim,por favor não me deixe,fique bem,me faça companhia,eu te amo''Eu sussurei em seu ouvido ''Sempre estarei com você,em tudo eu estarei com você''Eu coloquei a minha mão dentro de seu avental,seu peito nu me deu arrepios,toquei no colar que nós usamos para nos casarmos por nossa própria me lembrei do dia que ele me deu esse colar,nós estavamos no nosso pequeno apartamento em Gotham,era á noite,nós estavamos dançando a musica que estava na radio,e ele me deu isso como se nós estivessemos me deu beijos e vários beijos,e nós seguimos a noite alí mesmo no chão da sala,foi bom ter deitado no chão gelado e ter escorregado na risada quando ele também encostou se arrepiou e deu um pulo com o choque do chão frio contra o corpo também me lembrei de todas as vezes que deixamos o caminho ruin por nós me achou com o meu colar,ele não perdeu isso,eu também nã de tudo que passamos,nós continuavamos com os colares em nossos pescoços,separações,brigas,intrigas,mortes,e tudo de é agora usavamos nossos colares,nós somos confiantes em nosso relacionamento,nós nos amamos e isso nunca acabaria.

Eu espero que não.

Ele se mecheu,ele estava meio agitado,ele olhou para os lados.

''Richard meu amor!Você acordou e...''Ele olhou para mim com tudo.

''Quem é você?''

Não acredito!Chegou!é como a melhor parte de uma história,é como a melhor parte de um beijo,é como a melhor palavra de um depoimento,é como chegar na sua parte preferida de uma musica,é como escrever o que você tanto esperou escrever!

''Quem é você?''_*Maldade*_

Eu escrevi tanto nesse episódio para acabar com ''quem é vc sou louca?'' hehehehehe amei!

Eu assumirei a culpa

Com minha mão no meu coração

Eu só estou tentando dizer

Desculpa!

_Os TTs não são meus okey?_


	8. Pancada

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte VIII

Descrição:Demorei para começar ou fazer esse capitulo,não sei se eu vou acabar hoje,mas eu vou tentar para não atrasar.

TTs Não são meus simplesmente isso.

''Eu já te perguntei quem é você!''Ele perguntou mais ignorante dessa vez.

''Dick sou eu Estelar''Eu olhei bem nos olhos dele,eu estava á beira de choro.

''Não,desculpe eu não sei quem você é''Ele continuou a me encarar.

''Sou a sua noiva,sua melhor amiga,eu era a mãe da sua filha Mar'i...por favor Richard você só está brincando comigo''Eu ia chorar.

''Não Estelar,eu não te conheço,não estou brincando,e eu tenho uma filha?Porque usar o termo 'era a mãe'?''

''Richard...''Eu começei a chorar.

''Como você sabe meu nome?Cade o Bruce?Wally ou o Roy,qualquer um...eu quero ficar com alguém que eu conheço,não com você''

''Dick,você me conheçe,você só bateu a cabeça...você vai lembrar de mim''Eu me ajoelhei diante da cama ''Eu te amo''Peguei a mão dele mas ele puxou da minha.

''Medico!Por favor me ajudem!''Ele gritou,ele estava tentando levantar mas tinha agulhas e aparelhos em seu peito.

''Richard eu conheço o Bruce,Wally e o Roy''Eu tentei acalma-lo ''Eu vou chamar eles,ok?Eu vou chama-los''Eu me distanciei dele e fui para o corredor,peguei meu celular e liguei primeiro para o Bruce ''Alo Bruce?''

''Oi''Ele respondeu do outro lado.

''Bruce o Dick acordou''Eu ainda chorava.

''E ele está bem?Eu já estou indo ai''Ele esitou em sua voz.

''Bruce ele não está tão bem quanto deveria estar...''

''O que?Como assim?''

''Eu estava tentando conversar com ele,mas...ele...hum...''Eu cai no banco sentada.

''Mas o que Estelar?''Ele estava nervoso.

''Ele não se lembra de nada''

''Não lembra de nada?Como?Ele não se lembra de mim?O que ele está falando?''

''Ele se lembra de você,de Wally e Roy,mas de mim e tudo que aconteceu,eu acho que de uns oito anos,ele não se lembra...ou mais''ele suspirei ''Ele diz que quer você,e que não quer ficar comigo''

''Eu já estou indo''Ele falou bruscamente ''Estelar,se o meu filho tiver se esquecido de tudo,e qualquer outro dano na memória dele,eu juro,eu prometo que eu vou fazer você pagar''Ele desligou.

Eu coloquei meu celular no banco ao lado,o meu rosto na minha mão e chorei descontroladamente.Não havia ninguém na sala de espera somente eu.

Eu busquei todas as minhas forças e entrei de novo no quarto de Dick.

''Ele já está vindo''Eu disse me aproximando.

''Obrigada,agora pode sair daqui''Ele falou sério e tentou se sentar,mas não conseguiu.

''Richard,você precisa confiar em mim''

'' 'Não confie em estranhos',era o que a minha mãe me dizia...eu sinto falta dela..''

''Eu não sou estranha,ok?Eu sei tudo sobre você''Eu me sentei ao lado dele e ele se afastou ao maximo.

''Então fale,o que você sabe de mim?''

''Seu nome é Richard John Grayson,você nasceu no primeiro dia da primavera,dia vinte e um de Março,seus pais Mary e John Grayson faziam apresentações em um circo chamado Haly,mas isso se encerou após seus pais,infelizmente,terem sido...''

''Para!Eu não sei como você sabe tudo isso de mim e não quero saber,agora sai daqui!''Ele me interrompeu e apontou para a porta.

''Tudo bem.''Eu me levantei e sai do quarto,logo após fechar a porta atrás de mim veio Kid Flash e Bruce.

''Star...Eu vim ver o Dick...ham ele lembra de mim?''Wally me olhou enquanto Bruce só passou e foi até a porta.

''Sim,ele se lembra,eu só não sei se ele lembra de você adulto,mas criança ele lembra''Eu tentei dar um pequeno sorriso.

''Ahh...''

''Vamos Wally?''Bruce chamou antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

''Eu vou falar com você depois,está bem?''Ele tocou meu queixo.

''Sim''ele entrou e eu novamente sosinha na sala de espera.

Eles demoraram mais ou menos meia hora,Bruce saiu e Wally logo atrás dele.

''O que você fez sua ordinária?''Ele veio para cima de mim com tudo enquanto eu estava sentada,e Wally impediu que ele me desse um soco.

''Bruce,por favor!''Wally o segurou com muita força.

''Eu vou matar essa desgraçada de uma vez por todas''

''Bruce''Foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar até ele me dar um verdadeiro soco no rosto quando eu me levantei.

''Para!''Wally gritou e tentou deter Bruce,mas já era tarde de mais.

''Você...você me bateu...me bateu no rosto...mas ninguém...ninguém me bate na cara...NINGUÉM!''Eu me descontrolei e tentei dar outro soco em Bruce,mas Wally entrou na frente e tomou.

''Você viu o que você fez sua puta!''Ele gritou atrás de Wally.

''Eu estou bem,eu to bem''Wally me disse quando eu fui tentar ajuda-lo ''Mas ninguém xinga a menina do meu melhor amigo não!''Ele se virou com tudo e deu um soco em Bruce.

Eu acho que Wally ficou com mais raiva no momento que eu dei um super soco nele,a dor deve ter sido muita.

''Wally!Para!''Eu gritei.

''O que está acontecendo?''Ravena chega e acude Bruce.

''Ele me bateu''Eu apontei para Bruce e Ravena olhou para Wally,que olhou para Mutano.

''E porque o Wally está com o nariz sangrando?''Mutano perguntou.

''Porque a Estelar me acertou sem querer,isso divia estar na cara do Bruce,mas eu dei um soco nele''Wally esplicou.

''Porque vocês estão brigando?''Ravena falou com os dentes cerrados e apareceu quatro olhos em seu rosto.

''Porque o Dick não se lembra mais de nada,e é tudo culpa minha...Eu divia ter deixado o Bruce me espancar..eu mereço''Eu chorei ''Mas puta eu não sou!Eu sou qualquer outra coisa,limpa sua boca antes de falar de mim''

''Você chamou ela de puta?''Mutano perguntou.

''Chamei e não me arrependo''

''Foi por isso que eu meti a mão na cara dele,mas acertei o Wally,infelizmente''

''Agora chega não é pessoal?''Abelha perguntou atrás de Mutano e foi se aproximando trazendo um lenço para Wally ''Dick que eu saiba,é que precisa de atenção,não vocês...Wally você tá com o nariz quebrado!''Ela olhou para Wally atentamente e colocou a mão no seu nariz e puxou com tudo para o lado,fazendo um grande estralo.

''Au!''Wally gritou.

''Está no lugar de novo''Ela olhou para mim.

''Agora vamos ver o Dick''Roy chegou de não sei aonde e foi direto para o quarto de Dick.

''Roy?''A voz de dentro chamou ''É você?''

''Eu sabia que você não tinha se esquecido de mim''Roy entrou.

Pequeno mas acabei hoje,é o que tiver erros ortográficos,me desculpe.

Dick vai continuar parado no tempo,até eu decidir prosseguir.

Sim primeiro palavrão!É por isso que é ''M'' Okey!


	9. Minha Culpa

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte IX

Descrições:Eu estou ouvindo Better Than You de Evan Taubenfeld somente isso.

Sim eu vou fazer o meu melhor para não ter erros já que eu não achei nenhum programa para marcar meus erros simplesmente ridículos.

E eu quero agradecer ao Guest! Por estar acompanhando e eu amei o cometário porque foi o meu primeiro comentário!

Obrigada Guest!E continue acompanhando!

FFNE PARTE IX

''Nossa como você mudou''Dick olhou para Roy incrédulo.

''Sim,eu acho que você só se lembra de quando nós ainda eramos crianças não é?''Roy se sentou ao lado da cama que Dick ocupava.

''Eu me lembro que eu e o Wally estavamos brigando e você estava falando que se a gente não parasse de brigar você iria contar para o Bruce sobre as revistas de mulher pelada que tinha na nossa casa da árvore,é o que eu me lembro''Ele disse no meio de um sorriso ''Sabia que eu ainda não vi o meu rosto?Eu ainda penso que eu sou como antes...tem um espelho ai?''

''Não acredito que você ainda não se viu!''

''Não eu ainda não me vi''

''Pera,eu só tenho meu celular mas eu acho que pode ajudar,um pouco''Ele pegou o celular no bolso e deu para Dick.

Dick se olhou e abriu a boca ''Nossa eu to tão diferente,o que o tempo não faz com a gente ein?''

''É verdade,mas você tá bem mais charmoso do que antes''Roy pegou o celular de volta e guardou.

''Eu tenho certeza que você tá namorando com uma garota bem gata!''Dick deu um sorriso malícioso.

''Ham na verdade não,eu estou ocupado com meus trabalhos,eu não tenho tempo para namorar''

''Eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta''

''Fale''

''Não tem aquela garota,moça,ham mulher...ruiva?''Ele cutucava as fitas em seu braço escondendo os machucados.

''A Estelar?''

''Sim ela...''

''O que tem ela?''Roy encostou a cabeça na parede e não olhou para Dick.

''Ela é mesmo minha..noiva?''

''Sim,sua noiva.E vocês já estão de casamento marcado''

''É ela falou uma coisa assim,e ela também disse que eu tenho uma filha..ou tinha..eu não entendi direito''Dick não olhou para Roy,mas Roy voltou a olhar para ele.

''Sim,vocês tinham uma filha...foi á poucos dias ela acabou morrendo''Roy falou com um pouco de remorso.

''Hamm eu não lembro de nada,eu não quero que ela sofra sósinha,eu fui injusto não querendo ouvir ela...talvez eu goste dela.''

''Você é um cara de sorte,ela é uma moça muito ê merece ela''Ele deu um sorriso.

''Ela é de onde?Ela nasceu aonde?Como foi que eu conheci ela?Eu preciso saber pelo menos isso''

''Ela é de Tamaran,nasceu lá,você conheceu ela quando ela estava fugindo dos psions e veio para a Terra para se livrar deles,ela encontrou você e eu acho que foi amor á primeira vista,eu não sei bem essa parte''

''Tamaran?Fica aonde?no Japão,Orlanda,Espanha,sei lá''Ele jogou a cabeça para trás.

''Na outra Galáxia''Ele deu outro sorriso astuto ''Se você só podesse ficar com ela fugindo,se tava ferrado''

''Outra galáxia?''Ele olhou para Roy incrédulo.

''Sim, bem longe daqui''

''Puta que o pariu!''ele jogou a cabeça na cama novamente ''Ela tem poderes?''

''Sim,voa e solta Starbolts''ele riu ''A garota mais forte da Terra,só não se sabe quem é mais forte,ela ou a mulher maravilha,divia ter uma bela luta!''

''Deus me livre!Só se fosse pro mundo virar poeira!''Ele riu

''Mas eu acho que é a mulher maravilha,porque a Estelar tem os poderes movido aos sentimentos e também se esgota,ela precisa da luz do sol pra se recompor''

''Como você sabe tudo isso dela?Teve aulas?''Dick perguntou com um pingo de cíumes.

''Aulas particulares''Roy riu.

''Hahaha sem graça''Dick foi irônico.

''Bem,eu aprendi porque eu me juntei á vocês sendo um dos Titãs principais depois que o Aqualad saiu''

''Titãs?''

''Nosso grupo de heróis''

''Meu Deus!E eu sou o que?''

''O líder!Senhor Asa Noturna!Você disse que só passaria a líderança ao seu irmão ou ao Cyborg''

''Cyborg?Irmão?''

''O Cyborg é um homem metade ferro,e tem super força,inteligênte,e etc.Já o seu irmão é o Tim,também tem o Jason''

''Nossa eu não vi nada disso''

''Você pode ficar despreocupado,logo vai conhecer todo mundo''Ele abriu um sorriso ''Pode ser agora,todo mundo sabe que você acordou,já tem muitos dos nossos amigos lá fora''

''Ham..talvez eu só queira falar com você mesmo''

''Porque?''

''Porque eu gosto de você''ele olhou para Roy ''Você é o meu melhor amigo esqueceu?''

''Não Dick,você tá enganado''

''Porque?''

''Porque quem é o seu melhor amigo é o Wally,e ele vai ficar muito triste se eu não sair logo e vocês dois conversarem''

''Mas eu lembro que nós dois viviamos juntos,e eu não gostava do Wally''

''O tempo muda muitas coisas''

''O que mudou?''

''Você mal fala comigo,nós paramos de nos falar faz muito e você tivemos uma bela briga,e você me chama de sua cópia,eu odeio isso''

''Eu te chamo de minha cópia?''

''Sim,e eu fui o primeiro a vestir meu uniforme de herói,quem é a cópia é você''Ele foi engrossando a voz ficando nervoso.

''Mas-''

''Você não é meu melhor amigo,eu não sou seu melhor amigo,e eu nunca fui e nunca serei a sua cópia''

''Roy-''Dick tentou impedir Roy de se levantar.

''Me deixa em paz''Ele levantou e foi embora.

''O que eu fiz?''Dick se perguntou sem entender nada.

não estaria oficialmente na história,mas eu quis colocar,eu não posso deixar de lembrar que os dois não se dão tão bem.

Espero ter escrito bem nesse capí dei o melhor de mim.

Thanks!


	10. Novamente Criança

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte X

Descrição:Ouvindo algumas musicas que eu nunca tinha ouvido na minha vida,somente para aprender mais o inglês e coisas novas e boas já que as musicas da Taylor são legais.

Está bem frio aqui em São Paulo,e as vezes da uma saudade do calor do norte!

F.F.N.E. Parte X

Algumas semanas se passaram,Richard voltou comigo para casa,mas é tudo diferente para ele e para me faz tantas perguntas,eu respondo todas elas,mas isso me pertuba,porque Dick não me fazia perguntas lógicas,e nem questionava de alguns pratos que eu faço de Tamaran,ele não gosta de Silkie,ele fala que quer passar mais tempo com os amigos dele,mas ele fica a maior parte com me pergunta porque Roy não fala mais com ele como antes,e fica tocando nesse assunto o tempo todo,e me perguntando várias vezes e questionando o que eu respondo,parece que é minha culpa que eles pararam de se não me beija mais,e nem nada a mais,um boa noite,um bom dia,apenas um 'estou indo lá' e isso serve para tudo,pra ele.

Ele entrou algumas vezes no quarto de Mar'i e depois sai,com algumas fotos na mã eu acho as imagens jogada no chão ou em qualquer lugar que elas não deveriam estar.

Além do xixi que eu encontro todos os dias em cima da tampa da latas de refrigerante do lado do vazo sanitário,sugeira de comida no sofá,marca de dedos nos vidros e janelas da casa,pegadas de areia no chão limpo,meias sujas espalhadas,sem falar nas roupas sujas dentro do guarda roupas que ficam em cima das minhas roupas limpas e todas bagunçadas e ainda mais a parte dele..nem se fala!No final pode se notar que são coisas de criança que estão acontecendo na minha vida,coisas de meninos porcos!Eu não estou acostumada com isso,ele sempre foi um pouco bagunceiro,mas não sujo e nem porco.

Ele neste momento esta do meu lado dormindo que nem pedra,enquanto eu só penso com os olhos abertos,e tento dormir,mas meus pensamentos são barulhentos dentro da minha cabeça.

Eu só não entendo...ele não sente nenhum interesse em mim,ou em qualquer mulher?Eu não entendo,isso é muito mais brutal quando você sente saldades dos beijos e amava quando ele me abraçava por trás e dormia,era tão quentinho,era tão bom.

Na verdade, na primeira semana ele fez uma barreira de travesseiros no meio da agora não está mais fazendo isso,mas ele continua dormindo de costas para mim,ele continua acordar e jogar todo o cobertor em cima de mim,tampando até o meu continua me chamando de Estelar,e não se atreveu em encostar os lábios em mim,por nenhum momento depois que ele voltou ele encostou em mim,a não ser me pegar de vez em quando na mão ou nas costa,isso quando estavamos com contrário nada de toques,nada de nada.

Eu só estou pensando em levantar e aturar mais um dos meus dias pertubadores,já que eu não posso ler o guia de cada dia e já saber o que vai acontecer,se isso existice eu talvez iria pegar o controle da minha TV e pular os dias que não me não é bem assim.

''Estelar?''Ele derepente se virou e olhou para mim.

''O que?''Eu fiz uma voz forçada para fingir que eu estava dormindo.

''Eu vou levantar e você pode ficar deitada,eu só vou seguir meu dia...eu não quero te atrapalhar em nada,se eu pudesse,eu faria com que eu tivesse morrido direto,porque eu sem memória devo afetar muito você,eu não quero te machucar,mas eu ainda não sinto muitas coisas por você,eu estou tentando,mas é dificí sinto muito''Ele estava com a voz triste e eu não entendi o porquê.

''Tudo bem Dick,eu que não quero te ê pode sair quando quiser com seus amigos,faça o que quiser com eles,só não coisas não quero te manter preso em mim porque você não é meu,você é dono de si mesmo,e no momento que você quiser me deixar,isso será sua opinião,ninguém poderá fazer nada,somente você''Eu me senti meia arrependida por ter feito meu tom grave e ter mencionado dele me eu quero mostrar á ele que ele é idependente,assim como todas as pessoas maiores de dezoito ém mais pode tomar conta.

''Tudo bem,eu só quero que você fique deitada até eu voltar,eu prometo que você vai gostar''Ele saiu do quarto antes que eu respondesse,eu fiquei na mesma posição por uns instantes,apoiada nos cotovelos,olhando para a janela de vidro á minha frente com uma cortina verde me deitei novamente e fiquei esperando por ele,ele demorou um pouco mas ele logo chegou com uma bandeija com muitas coisas agradáveis comestiveis para me servir,eu fiquei feliz e eu só podia sorrir.

''Eu fiz para você''Ele esperou que eu sentasse,com as costas na cabeçeira da cama.

Eu só sorri para ele,mesmo que eu vi que o suco era passado que eu fiz,umas frutas que estavam na fruteira á séculos,um pequeno lanche com presunto e queijo que eu tinha feito na noite anterior,e a azeitona que era verde,quase cinza espetada com um palito de dente em cima do pã não podia parar de sorrir,ele tinha a intenção de me animar e me deixar feliz.

''Você gostou?''Ele se ajuelhou na minha frente observando como eu tirava a azeitona do pão.

''Eu amei!''Eu abri mais o sorriso,e ele sorriu de volta.

''Eu só quero começar de novo,eu acho que eu gosto de você mas eu ainda não amo''Ele era sincero,ele não era tão sincero quando ele era Robin,Asa Noturna ou Richard,ele estava demonstrando os sentimentos e eu queria que isso não mudasse,porque se ele falasse que me amava,mas ele não me muito pior.

''Eu entendo,tudo tem seu tempo Dick''eu parei de cutucar as frutas estragadas na bandeija ''Eu só quero que você se sinta livre para desabafar comigo,eu quero ser primeiramente sua amiga,depois sua lembro muito bem que demorou de você me beijar,e mesmo demorando você me beijou,e declarou que me amava depois de um ainda estamos juntos,e eu me sinto bem ao seu lado''

''Eu também gosto de ficar perto de você,de ter você do meu lado''Ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça ''Eu acho que você conhece a Barbara..não conhece?''Ele perguntou timido.

''Sim eu conheço,ela é uma boa moça''

''Bem...eu ainda gosto dela,eu lembro que eu era o namorada dela''Ele suspirou e continuou com a cabeça baixa ''E ela ficou muito mais bonita agora,ela está mais adulta, mais...bem...eu ainda gosto dela,e se você me disse que eu podia te deixar a hora que eu quizesse...''

Eu estava frustrada,ele não podia fazer isso comigo,e eu não podia chorar.

''E eu sei que eu sou idependente'' ele continuou ''Eu gosto dela,e posso ficar com ela,não é?''Ele finalmente olhou para mim.

''Sim,você pode''Minha voz fraquejou.

''Mas na verdade eu quero ficar com você'' ele olhou a bandeija no meu colo ''Eu percebi que, quem está comigo esse tempo todo,esse tempo que eu preciso de uma companhia,eu preciso de alguém para me lembrar,ou tentar...bem esse alguém que eu preciso é você,e só você está aqui comigo esse tempo todo,e eu estou descobrindo que eu ainda sinto algo por você,eu não conheço esse sentimento direito,mas talvez...eu acho que eu te amo''Ele olhou para mim,ele era tão lindo e magnifíco derepente.

''Dick...eu também amo você,eu amo você mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo,e eu vou continuar te amando sempre''Eu deixei uma lagrima cair.

''Estelar...você quer ficar comigo?Você aceita ficar comigo,mesmo no momento que eu estou,sem memória,sem saber muitas coisas...eu esqueci tudo,mas eu sei que eu vou aprender tudo que eu já aprendi de novo...então você me aceita?''

Eu não consegui responder,eu coloquei a bandeija em cima da cama e puxei ele para um abraço,dos mais apertados possíveis,ele parou de respirar e eu percebi que eu estava apertando de mais.

''Isso quer dizer um sim?''Ele voltou a respirar quando eu aliviei meu abraço,mas continuei com ele nos braços.

''Sim,eu aceito,eu vou ser a pessoa que você mais ama,eu vou te amar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa,eu te amo''Eu chorei e ele me abraçou apertado.

Eu soltei ele,ele se afastou um pouco e me rápido o bastante para não dar tempo nem de fechar os olhos.

Ele foi rápido para descer da cama e colocar o chinelo ''Eu vou arrumar a cozinha,eu quero que você coma''Ele deu um sorriso forçado e saiu do quarto.

...

Ele desceu as escadas rápidamente e foi para a sala,ele se sentou no sofá e ficou olhando para a TV que estava na frente suspirou várias vezes,e colocou a cabeça no sofá,quase caindo no sono fechou os olhos e quase dormiu até entender que estava errado novamente,ele estava confuso.

_I don't believe I think I'm falling asleep_

_Eu não acredito acho que estou caindo no sono_

_Is this beginning or ending? am I stuck in a dream?_

_É o começo ou o fim? eu estou preso em um sonho?_

_I don't want to know what I think, I suppose_

_Eu não quero saber o que eu penso, eu suponho_

_Out of the light and into this time of demise_

_Fora da luz e nesse tempo de desaparecimento_

_And there's a cross on the hill the holy image lies_

_E há uma cruz na colina a imagem sagrada em mente_

_I've opened my mind but this dream is still real_

_Eu abri minha mente, mas este sonho ainda é real_

_You don't need to worry I'm just fine I've just lost my mind_

_Yeah_

_Você não precisa se preocupar eu estou bem, eu só perdi minha mente_

_Sim_

Ele estava com o rosto apoiado em suas mãos,e eu não entendi o porque que ele estava assim.

''Dick?''Eu perguntei,chegando devargar perto dele.

''Eu estou bem''Ele não olhou para mim ''Você comeu tudo?''

''Sim estava tudo maravilhoso''Eu menti um pouco para não decepsionar ele.

''Bom''Ele continuou do mesmo jeito.

''Você está bem?''Eu cheguei perto dele e me agachei na sua frente.

''Não sei''

''Pode me falar eu vou te ajudar''

''Eu estou confuso e estranho,eu não estou bem''

_Tell me it's over cos I don't feel a thing at all_

_Me diga que acabou, porque eu não sinto nada em tudo isso._

_No conscience that's no more senses all have disappeared_

_Nenhuma consciência não há mais sentidos tudo desapareceu._

''Você esqueceu tudo,é normal você se sentir mal''

''Eu quero algo,que eu não sei''

''Pode me pedir''Eu continuei dando a minha atenção á ele.

''Olhe nos meus olhos e diga que eu estou bem''Ele precipitadamente olhou para mim.

''Dick-''

''Eu não sei se eu ainda estou vivo,não sei se isso é um adeus''

''Por favor você está-''

''Aqui estou segurando a cabeça na mão e uma mão no meu coração''

''Você está me-''

''Eu estou tentando,eu vou tentar,eu quero mudar,desculpe''

''Dick eu...ham''eu suspirei ''Eu vou estar aqui com você sempre''Ele me deixou assustada sem resposta.

''Eu te amo''Ele levantou e me deixou ali no mesmo lugar e se foi pela porta.

_Parte 10 postada._

Eu demorei dois dias para escrever esse capitulo,estou cansada.

a musica é do Sum 41 com o nome Holy Image Of Lies

É do ultimo album ''Screaming Bloody Murder''

Espero que tenha poucos erros,qualquer coisa desculpe.

Julia.


	11. Você não manda em mim

F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XI

Descrição:Desculpe o ultimo capitulo ficou meio confuso,mas eu vou tentar fazer o meu melhor agora.

Eu arrumei a casa e limpei a cozinha e banheiro.Já estava na hora do almoço e eu decidi ligar para o Dick,porque ele saiu e até agora não apareceu.

O telefone toca,mas ninguém fiquei esperando que ele me retornaçe,mas ele não liguei para o Wally,e ele disse que o Dick não estava lá.Eu liguei para Ravena,mas então liguei bem forçado para Bruce,ele disse bem grosso que Dick estava lá,atordoado e não queria que eu fosse na casa entendi isso,já que a nossa briga não acabou com pazes.

Eu fiz o almoço,e fiz um tanto que fosse para mim e para esperei mais um pouco mas a minha fome foi muito difícil de aturar,então eu fui almoçar sosinha.

Já era quase cinco horas da tarde,e ele nem se quer me ligou para dizer se ele estava bem sim ou nã eu tenho certeza que estava,porque com Alfred do lado,ninguém fica mal.

Eu assisti á um filme de ação,e eu apenas olhava para a tela da TV,porque eu não estava prestando atenção em nada,eu não estava entendendo o filme e porque tanta gente estava se batendo,pra mim aquilo era idiotice,mas eu continuei só para contrariar.

Eu esperei mais e fui tomar meu banho,eu lavei meu cabelo e lembrei de alguns momentos quando eu era mais jovem,e eu dava gargalhadas de mim mesma lembrando as perguntas imbecís que eu fazia á meus amigos.

Eu já estava com fome novamente,e eu preparei um lanche confortável para mim assisti a novela que estava passando,e eu não gostei muito porque aquela novela era tão maldosa,que qualquer um mudaria de canal ao ver a matança que estava acontecendo,ou pelo menos,eu.

Eu fiquei preocupada e liguei para Dick,ele não atendeu e eu mandei uma mensagem por SMS para que ele me respondesse,já que eu não queria ligar novamente para Bruce.

Ele me rotornou uma mensagem dizendo que estava bem,e estava assistindo á vários videos que ele simplesmente não lembrava,e ele mencionou o dia da despedida de solteiro de Cyborg que ele havia dançado com Wally bêbado,e no final Wally caiu em cima dele e eu estava olhando para o show gay que eles tinham feito enquanto as meninas também disse que viu alguns videos de Mar'i brincando com ele,como no dia que os dois tinham tirado para me irritar sujando a casa que eu já tinha ri das coisas que ele me disse,ele estava extremamente engraçado em suas escreveu no final que ele iria voltar para casa assim que ele acabasse de assistir aos videos e depois ele talvez iria lembrar de alguns golpes e coisas que ele esqueceu.

Eu fiquei entediada e coloquei algumas musicas para tocar no rádio,algumas eram bregas mas eu dançava lembrando que eu e Cyborg ficavamos rindo de como nós rebolavamos e Ravena balançava a cabeça em decepçã comi todos os bombons da caixa,eu me senti satisfeita e com um enorme pulei até cansar em cima da minha cama,cantando várias musicas que me deixavam feliz,a maioria era da cantora Taylor Swift,as musicas dela são surpreendentes.

Eu ouvi a porta se fechar,ou melhor,bater e fui ver se era o Dick.

''Desculpa se eu te acordei,a porta bateu''Dick deu um lindo sorriso que eu não via há muito tempo.

''Não ao contrário,eu estava me divertindo pulando e cantando em nossa cama''Eu sorri para ele e vi muitas fotos em suas mãos,e também CDs e um albúm de fotos que eu não reconheci.

''Sério,eu pensei que você estava dormindo''Ele colocou as fotos em cima do sofá e veio até mim e me abraçou.

''Eu espero que você tenha se divertido muito''Eu retribui com o meu abraço confortável,eu não apertei muito,porque eu queria que durace muito.

''Sim,Bruce é muito mais legal do que eu pensei,e Alfred me deu tanta companhia que eu nem sei dizer''Eu acho que Bruce só estava tentando 'começar de novo' para que não tivesse mais aquelas brigas de antes,e eu apoio isso.

''E Jason?Não estava lá?''

''Estava,eu acho que ele parou com os DVDs pornô''Ele continuou me abraçando.

''Sim ele deve ter finalmente virado um homem''Eu sabia que nem tudo tinha mudado,e Jason continuava com os DVDs obcenos.

''Eu trouxe muitas coisas,e eu quero primeiro assistir a despedida de solteiro do Cyborg''Eu sorri e o abraço se quebrou.

''Sim vamos assistir,eu lembro que foi engraçado''Eu fui até ele e ele colocou o DVD no video cassete e se sentou do meu lado e esperou começar.

Ele colocou o braço atrás das minhas costas e colocou sua cabeça em meu ombro,eu me senti confortável e o filme começou.

Eu assisti e ria muito,porque várias partes eu não tinha presenciado,como a hora que Wally dançava com Dick,eu só peguei o final e eu não tinha visto Wally rebolando para o Dick,ou Wally lambendo Dick,ou qualquer dos comentários fortes que os meninos faziam,o que eu mais ri foi quando Mutano falou ''Eu acho que errei o lugar,porque eu ia para uma despedida de solteiro e não para um baile gay!'',mas do mesmo jeito,Wally estava bêbado e Dick também,então continuaram a dança colocou o DVD que eu,ele,Galfore,meu irmão e suas crianças,fomos á praia,ele me perguntou um monte sobre eles,já que ele não sabia mais nada,eu respondi todas,e ele disse que não lembrava mais falar Tamaraniriano,eu aceitei por mais que eu fiquei riu muito em tudo,depois colocou alguns DVDs de Mar'i bem pequena e ele sorria não entendi como Bruce tinha tantas coisas que era só meu e de Dick.

Nós ficamos atés acabar e ele estava cansado,nós decidimos ir deitar e nós ficamos olhando mais algumas fotos e eu fiquei explicando a situação de cada imagem,e tinha muitas de quando nós eramos jovens e Speedy já estava no grupo,eram engraçadas e eu me lembrava de tudo,como se fosse dormiu com a cabeça no meu estômago e eu deitei minha cabeça no meu travesseiro,puxei o edredom e dormi junto com ele,claro eu estava o abraçando,porque nunca mais eu tinha me aproximado tanto dele assim,e eu aproveitei tudo.

O dia amanheceu e ele ainda estava dormindo na mesma posição,e eu estava morrendo de preguiça,eu sabia que ele havia se cansado muito na casa de Bruce e eu iria começar a perguntar esperei e ele acordou,ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para mim,ele me beijou muito,eu não esperava beijos eram rápidos um olá,um tchau,um até mais,um eu te vejo depois,e depois os beijos começaram a ficar mais profundo,línguas e dentes,ele estava em cima de mim,e ele estava desesperado,foi o que eu percebi.

Ele quebrou o beijo e estava com a respiração acelerada ''Desculpe,eu não queria-''

''Continua''Eu puxei ele de volta para mim,e ele me beijou forte e eu gostei do resultado,eu só estava preocupada,porque talvez ele não saiba começar ao ponto que eu queria, e que ele não sei se ele vai conseguir continuar.

Foi por mais um tempo e ele estava excitado,eu deu um pequeno gemido,e se afastou.

''Desculpe''Ele estava se afastando de mim e eu segurei seu braço.

''Eu amei isso''Eu sorri para ele.

''Éh eu também''Ele sorriu e foi direto para o banheiro,ele tomou banho e eu fui para outro banheiro escovar meus dentes.

Eu desci e fui até a cozinha,eu preparei nosso café da manhã e esperei ele chegar para começar a devorar tudo aquilo.

''Nossa já está tudo pronto!''Ele estava com o cabelo molhado e muito cheiroso.

''Sim eu fiz tudo que você gosta''Eu apontei para os morangos,depois para a salada de frutas,tinha café,leite em uma caneca,pão e muitas outras coisas,eu só sabia que estava bem melhor do que o café da manhã que ele tinha preparado para mim.

Ele se sentou e começeu a comer um pouco de cada para poder experimentar tudo.

''Está tudo muito bom''Ele acabava de comer a salada de frutas na taça.

''Eu me inspirei em você,é por isso que saiu o melhor''Eu sorri para ele comendo o pão.

''Nossa eu não sabia que eu era tão bom''Ele brincou,e nós ficamos em silêncio então eu decidi começar a perguntar o que me martelava.

''Dick,posso te fazer umas perguntas?''Eu olhei para ele e acabei de comer.

''Sim pode''Ele passava o dedo na taça para pegar o caldinho que tinha sobrado.

''Você treinou bastante?''

''Sim''Ele não olhou para mim.

''E você pensa em voltar a vida de herói muito cedo?''Eu não queria,e se fosse voltar seria ao meu lado.

''Eu sou idepêndente,não sou?''Ele me irritava agora com essa 'idepêndencia' dele.

''Sim você é,eu sou,nós somos idepêndentes''

''Bem eu vou começar a lutar ao lado do Bruce,do Batman,e eu prefiro que você não fique muito no meu pé,porque eu não gosto muito disso,de cobranças e essas coisas''Ele me deixou bem mais triste do que ele imaginava.

''Dick eu não quero-''

''Você não tem que querer''

_**Sim**__ quase foi a primeira ação da parte ''M'',mas eu acho que ainda não,e saibam que nessa fic não vai ter como escapar disso,então mais cedo ou mais tarde vai acontecer as cituações ''M'',bem eu estou super sem saber como eu vou fazer isso,já que irá ser a primeira cena feita por mim,então talvez não fique nota dez,já que eu sou virgem._

_Demorou três dias para ficar pronto esse capitulo,porque hoje eu não entrei na eu não escrevi muito,e hoje eu acabei._

_Bem eu só vou fazer o próximo capitulo depois de REVIEWS (COMENTÁRIOS)porque é muito chato só escrever sem saber se está bom,ou qualquer outra quero Comentários pessoal,eu não vou continuar sem comentários._

_Então só vou prosseguir depois de muitos comentários aqui,ou a fic não vai continuar._

_F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem __**vai parar por aqui,até eu ter respostas.**_

**Obrigada!**

**Julia.**


	12. Um pouco de sucego

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XII**

**Descrição:**Olá pessoal!Bem minhas férias já acabaram,e eu não gosto muito de ir para a escola,na verdade o que me da forças para levantar cedo e ir aturar os professores é o menino que eu gosto..simplesmente,ele é um colirio para meus olhos! 0-0!

Bem,sobre os comentários...eu tô meia frustrada sobre acessos,mas poucos comentários...É chato,onze capitulos e só cinco cometários...seis porque eu respondi a Ana...e Ana,OBRIGADA PELOS COMETÁRIOS!

Eu espero que você continue acompanhando a fic,e eu acho que você quis dizer que também tinha lido as outras fics...Háaa obrigada mesmo!Por enquanto é a minha leitora mais presente!

Thank You Ana!O décimo segundo capitulo,eu estou postando por você!

**F.F.N.E. Parte XII**

''Tudo bem então,faça o que você quiser,só que quando tudo estiver indo mal,não me fale que eu sou a culpada!''Estelar levantou da mesa e foi para o banheiro indignada.

''Ela mesma me disse que eu tinha vida própria...''Dick ficou aonde estava.

Estelar entrou no banheiro e ficou se olhando no espelho,com sua mente confusa..porque como ele poderia fazer isso com ela?Ele depois de ir na casa do bendito Bruce Wayne,troca ela por uma luta...Ok ele é um adulto,mas como quem está mais presente na vida dele era ela,e ele deveria ouvir ela em primeiro lugar,já que ela estava tomando conta dele.

''Nossa,que cavalo,Dick''Estelar se apoiava na pia e se olhava no espelho,mas ela não estava com vontade de chorar.

''Estelar?''Dick bateu na porta.

''O que você quer?''

''Falar com você''

''Você não acha que já falou de mais?Porque você não vai lutar lá com seu papai?''

''Porque eu disse que eu sou um adulto agora,e eu não quero ir lá agora''

''Ah raios que te parta!Então fica longe de mim,porque eu também sou uma adulta e não estou com a miníma vontade de falar com você,ok?''Ela falou ignorânte.

''Por favor Star...''

''Não Dick,vá embora''

''Eu quero conversar com você,e não vou sair daqui até falar com você''Ele insistiu.

''Ok,o que você quer falar?''Ela desistiu e abriu a porta.

''Eu não quero te zangar''Ele suspirou ''Eu também não quero ficar contra você,eu já disse..que...eu te amo'' ele tocou de leve no rosto dela ''E eu quero que você lute comigo,para sermos parceiros,lutarmos juntos,eu quero você do meu lado,eu não quero o Batman o tempo todo nas minhas costas...Ahh...eu odeio me sentir criança quando eu me olho no espelho e me vejo um homem,então eu não quero ser o bebê do Batman,eu quero você comigo...você aceita?''Ele pegou na mão dela.

''Sim...ahm...talvez...pode ser...ahhh...tudo bem!''Ela sorriu tristemente para ele e ele devovel o sorriso amplamente para ela.

''Mas eu ainda te acho muito triste...o que foi?''Ele pergunto e ou sorriso foi embora e aparaceu uma cara de preocupação.

''Ahh...eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia,você voltar agora Dick,seria perigoso já que você esqueceu tantas coisas...eu não quero que você se machuque''Ela abaixou a cabeça.

''Nãããão Estelar!''Ele sorriu ''Que besteira!Você acha mesmo que eu vou me machucar?''

''Sim'' Ela voltou para ele.

''Sabe eu não vou me machucar,e quanto antes eu começar a lutar,mais rápido será para mim voltar á lutar como antes,eu posso voltar a ser o homem de antes''

''Dick,não é tudo...lutar não é tudo''

''Baby,eu vejo que você só quer aquele cara de volta,e que eu não estou fazendo tudo que você gostaria que eu estivesse fazendo...eu sei eu não aguento mais ser isso aqui,eu quero ser um homem,mas toda vez...eu travo...e você sabe muito não consigo passar daquilo,eu não consigo continuar,já que eu não sei por onde começar...eu sinto muito,eu também queria que o eu estivesse aqui novamente''

''Dick,eu não estou tão interessada nisso como você imagina''Ela segurou as mãos dele ''Eu amo o jeito que você esta aprendendo comigo,que você me faz tantas perguntas..e se o problema for...continuar...bem quando chegar nessa parte eu assumo o controle e você aprende,não vai ser difícil,eu prometo''

''Você tá falando sério?''Ele olhou incrédulo.

''Sim''Ela sorriu.

''Agora sim,eu vou ter medo de encostar em você e isso acontecer e depois você comandar tudo...eu vou ter medo''ele riu ''desculpe''.

''Não tenha medo,vai ser bem melhor do que você imagina''Ela piscou.

''Ahh,me diga...eu ainda sou expert em beijos?''Ele sorriu malicíoso.

''Sim,você arrasa nos beijos!''Ela dei um selinho nele e ele sorriu quando puxou ela para ele e a beijou mais.

''Trinnnnn doooom''A campainha soôu.

''Já vai!''Estelar gritou e acabou de lavar a louça.

Ela abriu a porta e era Ravena.

''Oi''Ravena sorriu bem pequeno.

''Rae!Entra!''Estelar convidou.

''Tudo bem''Ela entrou e viu Dick vindo do fundo da casa.

''Oi Ravena''Ele sorriu timido.

''Está bem melhor do que antes''Ravena mediu ele.

''Ah com as minhas terápias-''

''De beijos!''Ele imterrompeu Estelar e ela riu envergonhada.

''Ohhh...eu vejo''Ravena riu malicíosamente ''As terapias da Estelar cura qualquer um''Ela riu.

''Bem não quer sentar Ravena?''Estelar mudou de assunto.

''Sim'' Ravena foi até o sofá e se sentou.

''E qual é a novidade?''Dick perguntou.

''Precisa ter novidades para vim visitar os amigo?Os melhores amigos?''

''Não!Não mesmo!''Estelar sentou do lado da garota.

''Queria ver se vocês estavam bem,e se vocês estavam se dando bem''Ravena encostou no sofá.

''Estamos bem,além de tudo''Dick sentou no sofá também.

''Eu acho que você continua sem lembrar muitas coisas...eu acredito que está difícil recomeçar,já sendo um adulto com emprego e família''

''EMPREGO?''Dick levantou com tudo.

''Ai meu Deus!''Estelar lembrou.

''Ahhh...eu esperava-''

''Estelar você não lembrou?''Dick imterronpeu Ravena.

''Não eu juro...eu me sinto tão culpada''Estelar abaixou a cabeça.

''Não é sua culpa Star''Ravena colocou uma mão nas suas costas.

''Não não é mesmo...eu deveria lembrar disso...sim agora vamos ter que ficar na tutela de Bruce''

''Não eu vou trabalhar eu vou continuar traduzindo tudo que mandam..meu salário vai dar para nos sustentar,já que não temos mais filhos,não não vamos precisar de Bruce Wayne,nunca mais''Estelar olhou para ele,firme em sua voz.

''Mas..''

''Dick,se você quer ficar na tutela de Bruce já é um grande passo,mas um passo para trás''Ravena imterronpeu ''Eu acredito que vocês trabalhando será muito mais futuroso do que ficar atrás de Bruce,Estelar vai voltar para o trabalho antes de você,concerteza,já que você esqueceu de muitas coisas que ajudariam a vai ir trabalhar enquanto você vai aprender o que você já sabia..antes,e isso vai trazer para vocês um futuro bem melhor do que o dinheiro do Wayne''Ela acabou.

''Eu não entendo porque todo mundo é tão contra ele!''Dick tentou na defenciva.

''Deve ser porque ele odeia a Star,ou pelo menos não vai muito com a cara dela,e da ultima vez ele deu um soco na sua mulher,e quem mexe com a Estelar mexe com todos nós,e se ele bateu nela,também bateu em nós''

''Ehh eu sabia mais ou menos da história do soco que ele deu nela,mas ele disse que foi merecido''

''Bater em uma mulher,é sempre covardia,nunca é bem vindo,é ridiculo um homem batendo em uma mulher,se ele acha que ele está certo,problema é dele,e se você também acha que ele está certo,vá ler coisas sobre as leis o que é certo e que é errado que você vai notar que isso é errado,e ele nunca teve o direito de encostar na Star,por mais de todos os erros dela,nunca teve e nunca terá''Ravena emgrossou e Dick diminuiu o tom de voz.

''Eu não quis dizer que eu estava do lado dele,eu só disse que ele falou que ele estava certo o tempo todo,e eu não posso ficar contra ele,já que ele me encinou isso''Dick recuou.

''Rae,Dick ainda não tem tudo no lugar,não é culpa dele,nada que está acontecendo é culpa dele''Estelar tocou na mão de Ravena.

''Tudo bem''O silêncio foi geral.

''E como está o menino?''Estelar perguntou animada.

''Ah está com Gar''Ela respondeu.

''Nossa nunca mais vi ele''Estelar tocava os dedos.

''É verdade,mas logo logo eu vou trazer ele aqui..ou vocês vão visitar,uma coisa que vocês nunca mais fizeram''

''Falando em visita,Ravena você quer alguma coisa para comer?''Dick se levantou e foi até a cozinha.

''Não Dick,eu não estou com fome''

''Sério?Porque eu to morrendo de fome já que a Estelar falou para só comer depois que ela acabasse de lavar a louça,porque-''

''Se não nunca acabaria!''Estelar puxou Ravena para a cozinha.

''Oh sim,Estelar está certa se a gente deixar eles ficarem atacando a cozinha enquanto a gente lava a louça,a coisa nunca acaba!''

''Você lava um prato,e logo ele está lá novamente para ser limpo''Estelar puxou uma cadeira para Ravena se sentar ''E o pior de tudo é que lavar louça,não trás futuro para nenhum ser vivo dessa terra''

''É verdade,nunca acaba''

''Meninas parem de reclamar!Lavar louça faz parte da vida de todas as mulheres!''Dick riu como as meninas olharam torto para ele.

''Não fale isso novamente se não quiser ir para o inferno''Ravena ameaçou.

''Muitos homens deveriam lavar a louça todo santo dia,ou melhor...todos os homens deveriam lavar a louça''Estelar colocou copos na mesa.

''Nem vem!Graças á Deus que a lei das mulheres não pega!''Ele riu mais.

''Um dia vai pegar,ou todas as mulheres teram uma TPM desgraçada''Ravena finalmente riu assim como os outros dois riram também.

''Dick?''Estelar perguntou deitada esperando ele ir deitar também e deixar o computador de lado.

''Oi''Ele respondeu sem olhar.

''Você não vai dormir?''

''Vou...só um segundo''ele continuou a teclar ''Você não pode dormir sem mim?''

''Não é tão difícil,mas a luz no meu rosto é muito desagradável''Ela chutou as costas dele que estava sentado na posta da cama.

''E você não sente saudade do meu calor momento nenhum né?''Ele olhou para trás.

''De vez em quando''Ela riu.

''Do calor dos meus peidos,você concerteza sente falta!''Ele riu.

''Nem vem!Deus me livre!''

''Você não sente falta?''

''Não''Ela respondeu enquanto ele se virou de ladinho e soltou um enorme e deu gargalhadas com ela chutando as costas dele.

''É Dick miserável!Você está perfeitamente bem para ir á uma luta!Com esses peidos podres''Ela parou de chutar e tampou o nariz.

''Eu só to descontando com aquele que você deu quando tava dormindo!''Ele riu.

''Oh não!Eu pensei que você tava dormindo e me aliviei!Não sabia que você madruga!''Ela riu.

''Não,eu não tava madrugando,eu simplesmente acordei com o incrivel barulho!E depois quase morri com o cheiro!''

''Foi o peixe que você fez!''Ela riu.

''Nah!foi um urubu!isso sim!Aquele peido podre!Deus me livre''

''Agora tem outro''Ela tirou o coberto e soltou um poderoso.

''Ah nããããão!''Ele se levantou e ela caiu na gargalhada.

''Um por todos,e todos por um baby!''Ela não conseguia parar de rir.

''Ah lembrei daquela musica que fizeram...era...'Não peide aqui baby,não!Não é legal!Olha só o cheiro disso mulher!Parece até bacalhau!Isso saiu de seu cu!Ninguém mandou tu bufar!Agora respira sosinha sua desgraçada!Ninguém mandou tu peidar!''Ele parou e riu até se jogar de novo na cama ''Ohhhhh ohhhh ohhhhh ohhhh!''

''Bem lebrada a musica!Mas o caso é você o desgraçado,porque o meu não chegou nem perto do seu!''Eles dois cairam na risada novamente.

**OHHHH DESCULPE! eu sei que eu estrapolei,mas valeu a pena!**

**A musica é do Mamonas Assasinas,mas eu não sei o nome.**

**Eles fizeram com o som de uma musica dos Beatles e cantaram em português com a letra deles,é só colocar o trecho que vocês acham,é engraçada.**

**Bem,esse capitulo vai para a Ana que me pediu tanto.**

**Agora próximo capitulo,só quando eu estiver com fome de novo!rsrsrsr**

**Eu fiz mais cômico dessa vez,vamos dar uma pausa para a tristeza e angústia,vamos rir um pouco.**

**Fala sério,quem nunca deu umas bufas de nem você aguêntar!**

**Eu já dei e aprovo:**

**É PODRE! XOXOXOXOXOXDXDXDDXDXD**

**Bem ai está!Beijos pessoal e até a proxima,e espero comentários!**

**XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO XO **


	13. Não é sempre não

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XIII**

**Descrição**:Hey Honeys! Hoje meu dia foi encrivelmente bom na escola,o menino que eu gosto não parava de olhar mim,eu também não tirava meus olhos dele,era incontrolá não sei o que vem amanhã,não sei mesmo,eu só sei que minha mente ficou mais aliviada depois que uma colega minha me respondeu que não gostava dele (eu desconfiei porque ela vivia grudada nele ai eu tive que matar minha curiosidade pelo facebook ***_***)e se ela não gosta dele tem mais chances para mim,eu estou muito apaixonada,e nunca imaginei que ficaria assim,então não se importem muito se minha mente estiver do outro lado do mundo ok?

**F.F.N.E. Parte XIII**

''Mas...''Dick tentava entender.

''O Jason vai ser o novo Robin,Dick''Bruce olhou para Dick sério ''E nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia,você já é o Asa Noturna,querendo sim ou não''

''E porque ninguém me disse antes,que eu não era mais o Robin...Isso para mim é terrível''

''Eu não posso fazer nada''

''Então eu não vou treinar mais com você se eu não voltar a ser Robin''Dick engrossou a voz.

''Pois tá,eu não vou implicar com isso,o enteresse é seu''Bruce se levantou do sofá.

''Então você nem se importa?''Dick se levantou também.

''Não eu realmente não me importo,porque você não pede para sua noivinha se importar por você?''

''Porque ela não é o meu pai,por exemplo''

''Eu não sou obrigado a ficar com os seus problemas em minhas costas Dick''

''Nem eu com os seus''

''Eu não estou te pedindo nada''Bruce se virou para ele e deu mais uma golada em sua bebida.

''Mas porque eu não posso entrar no lugar dele?Porque ele não vira um herói com o seu próprio nome,porque?''Dick se sentou bruscamente.

''Porque eu treinei o Jason para ser o novo Robin,e isso também é para fazer você ser aparentemente morto pelo Coringa,e eu não quero colocar a sua vida em risco,por mim nunca mais você vai ter qualquer problema desse tipo''

''Então quer dizer,que eu não posso ser eu porque eu estou 'morto' na midía?''Dick levantou a cabeça e olhou para seu tutor.

''Sim é exatamente isso''Bruce colocou mais um pouco de Vodka em seu copo.

''É ridiculo isso!''Dick se levantou.

''Porque?...''Bruce não estava se importando.

''Eu não vou ficar como morto se eu estou vivo,eu vou ser quem eu quiser!''Ele berrou.

''Eu posso simplesmente ir na midía e falar que você é um impostor''

''E quais são as provas?''

''Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser e bem pensar para fazer você sumir da minha midía,isso só faria você passar vergonha''

''E nada á mais,é só essas merdas que você fala sempre não é seu ridiculo!''

''Que se dane!Eu não devo nada á você''Ele se alterou também.

''Eu não quero ficar mais um segundo do seu lado,Wayne''Dick pegou sua jaqueta e abria a porta.

''Não me importo''Bruce disse e Dick foi embora.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

''O que foi?''Estelar perguntou quando Dick chegou.

''Bruce''Dick jogou as chaves em cima da mesa e foi até a cozinha.

''O que o Bruce fez?''Estelar seguiu ele.

''Tudo de mal que uma pessoa pode fazer com a outra''Ele pegou um copo de água e bebeu.

''Mas Richard me explique...''Estelar pediu e ficou de frente á ele.

''Ele está com o Jason acima de mim,e não se importa mais comigo''

''Ele...como...Eu não entendo''Estelar colocou as mãos sobre o peito.

''Ele falou que o Jason iria entrar no meu lugar como Robin,só que eu queria voltar á ser o Robin,mas ele disse que já era o manto de Jason e que eu não iria tomar isso dele,e por fim,disse que não se importa com as minhas decisões''Dick colocou o copo na pia.

''Oh Dick...eu sinto muito''Estelar olhou para ele com um olhar triste ''Eu não sabia que você ia querer voltar ser o Robin...''

''Você também está contra a minha idéia?''Ele olhou para ela ainda mais sério.

''Não,nunca...eu só pensei que você seria o Asa Noturna,como antes,e não voltar tão no passado,e ser novamente o Robin...E eu não tenho nada contra,concerteza,porque o Robin foi o meu grande professor daqui da terra, e nada vai tirar isso dele''Estelar sorriu.

''Eu vou conversar com o Wally,ele pode me dar uma opinião sobre isso e me ajudar...hãm...você vai me ajudar,eu sei,eu só estou dizendo uma ajuda como...amigo ou um homem,entende?''Ele deu meio sorriso.

''Claro que sim!Vocês são melhores amigos e Wally conheçe mais o Bruce Wayne do que eu''Ela sorriu e ele fez o mesmo.

''Um...Bemm...e sobre o meu emprego?Você ligou?''

''Liguei,e ele disse que está perdoado,e quando você quiser voltar que ele está de portas abertas,porque você foi um dos melhores que já esteve lá,e ele mandou um abraço e melhoras''Estelar puxou a cadeira e se sentou.

''É...eu não sei quando eu vou começar,eu mal lembro o que eu fazia lá dentro...eu primeiro tenho que aprender novamente para depois poder fazer algo lá dentro''

''É eu sei''Estelar estava desanimada.

''O que foi?''Dick pergunto olhando atentamente para Estelar.

''Nada''Ela respondeu de imediato,mas ele ainda desconfiava.

''Eu sei que tem alguma coisa e eu quero saber''Ele chegou perto da mesa puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

''Não é nada Dick,eu só estava pensando''Ela olhou para ele.

''Eu posso ter esquecido de quase tudo,mas eu sei muito bem quando você está bem,e quando não está''Ele pegou na mão dela.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão dele em resposta ''Está tudo bem,eu garanto''

''Eu ainda tenho algo cutucando minha mente''Ele começou a observar a mesa.

''Qualquer coisa é só perguntar''

''Bem,os meus pais não foram assacinados?''Ele voltou o olhar para ela.

''Ham,sim''Ela desanimou.

''Bem,eu ainda lembro que Bruce tinha me dito que o criminoso que tinha feito isso estava morto,mas eu não sei,eu li coisas parecidas e eu acho que ele está errado''

Estelar desanimou completamente e puxou a mão de perto dele,ela sabia como ele ficava obsecado com os criminosos,assim como Slade,ela queria evitar isso ''Dick,seja lá o que você viu é mentira,o Bruce não mentiria para você nessas coisas,a TV só quer chamar a atenção,então ê só precisa se focar no seu trabalho agora,não é?''

''Bem sim...mas eu não quero deixar barato Star,eles tiraram a vida dos meus pais,o que era muito importante para mim,e sendo de um jeito ou de outro eles deveriam estar aqui,ou pelo menos não era a hora deles irem naquele momento...eu não vou deixar ele estiver vivo,eu vou acabar com ele''

''É eu sei...''Ela começou a passar o dedo na mesa.

''Você se importa se eu faço justiça para o mundo,ou você se importa porque a justiça é só para mim?''Ele falou num tom mais grave.

''Eu não ligo de você querer justiça Dick,eu só ligo que você fica tão louco durante essas coisas que eu não...ah esquece''

''Eu não vou ficar louco,ou super ligado á isso,á ponto de deixar você sósinha o dia inteiro''

''Você sempre dis isso Dick''Ela olhou para ele.

''Sim mas desta vez eu vou cumprir''Ele sorriu.

''Mas primeiro o dever,depois nós vamos pensar em lutar ok?''Ela sorriu para ele com falsa esperança.

''Sim o trabalho em primeiro lugar''

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtT

''Você tem certeza que esses livros ajudam o bastante?''Estelar estava fazendo as unhas.

''Sim,eles são bem escritos e explicados,eu entendo muito bem com essa compositora''Ele estuda os livros para poder aprender novamente o que ele sabia.

''Se você ficar com duvidas,é só fazer pesquisas na internet,ou até aulas on-line,podem ajudar''

''Verdade,talvez assistir seja mais fácil,dependendo do professor''Ele pegou o notebook e abriu na página da internet ''Eu vou dar umas pesquisadas e vou ver qual é mais fácil para mim''

'' você estiver com fome é só me falar que eu preparo algo''

''Tá bom coração''Ele sorriu para ela.

''Ok eu não vou te atrapalhar'' ela andou e olhou para trás ''Por mais que eu queira''Ela riu baixinho.

''Há eu ouvi isso em menina!''Ele voltou sua atenção para a tela.

Ele fez várias pesquisas e lembrou da conversa que ele tinha feito com Estelar na cozinha e então pesquisou o que mais estava martelando a cabeça dele ''Tony Zucco'' ele falou baixinho enquando ele digitava.

A página encheu e ele deu oma olhada e um site de noticías chamou a sua atenção e ele entrou no site.

''Tony Zucco foi solto''A primeira linha escrita.

''Tony Zucco,um grande assacino que cometeu vários assacinatos foi preso e após sete anos de prisão é liberado com Liberdade Condicional nessa momento ele está pelas ruas de Gotham City,mas ele não poderá viajar para fora da prometeu se formar em ''Informante'' diz ele após sair da cadeia com um sorriso no rosto.''

''Um dos principais assacinatos foi de Mary e Jonh Grayson,no grande circo Haly,como 'Os Graysons Voadores' e na época o pequeno garoto chamado de 'Pequeno Robin' pela mãe,sobreviveu e foi adotado por Bruce Wayne,um grande bilíonário.''

''Richard ainda vive na tutela de seu pai adotivo,mas nenhum sinal dele''

Dick acabou de ler com a mão na boca ''Então ele está vivo?''

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtT

''Rae,nós vamos para onde agora?''Mutano pergunta para Ravena ao lado dele no carro.

''Eu não sei...eu ainda não estou feliz por ter deixado nosso filho com aquela moça enquando nós vamos passear pela cidade Gar''

''Rae,ele vai ficar é uma boa moça além de que ela já ficou com ele umas quarto vezes e não tivemos problemas com ela,porque desta vez nós iriamos ter?''Mutano coloca uma mão em sua perna.

''Um... ser só frescura minha então''Ela olhou para ele.

''Sim eu acho que é só frescura sua''Ele sorriu.

''O caso de eu ter afirmado que era frescura minha,não queria dizer que era para você esfregar na minha cara que era frescura!''Ela falava brava.

''Desculpe,eu pensava que...''

''Vamos logo?''Ela perguntou.

''Para onde?''

''Para o parque principal de Jump,para você ganhar uma galinha gigante...lembra''Ela sorriu e lembrou da noite em que passaram no parque com os amigos e Cyborg e Mutano haviam ganhado uma galinha gigante para ela,tirando as outras vezes que conseguiram pegar um sapo gigante que tiveram que levar em cima do carro de Cyborg.

''Há sim eu me lebro como se fosse ontem!''Ele sorriu e avançou o carro para o parque.

**Yeah!um pedacinho com Mutano e Ravena não mata né?E quem sabe sempre que chega ao fim do capitulo um pouquinho de RaeBB?Eu adoraria escrever,amo os dois juntos XD!**

**Sim hoje não teve aula,eu estou tão aliviada de ter acordado tarde!**

**Ahhh por mais que eu não tenha entrado todos esses dias eu estava atualizando...hãm está cada vez mais difícil atualizar aqui..infelizmente.**

**Ah desculpe por todos os erros,eu simplesmente me enrolo ás vezes e acabo errando,eu espero que não tenha muitos erros porque eu prestei muito a atenção na minha escrita.**

**Ahhh *_* XO eu peguei uma imagem do menino que eu gosto no Facebook e amei!Ele está simplesmente lindo nessa imagem XO sem óculos! 0_0 Mas eu tenho um problema,é que aqui no meu notebook não está querendo abrir de jeito nenhum,eu já tentei de tudo e o único jeito que abriu foi usando o Paint,mas isso não é bom *_* Todas as outras imagens abriram mas a imagem dele não!**

**Isso me deixa frustrada!**

**XO porfavor me ajudem!**

**Beijos_E talvez demore o proximo capitulo,bem eu não sei!**

**By: Skumfuck **


	14. Ele não está

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XIV**

**Descrições de hoje:**lol já faz um tempo que eu não escrevo,eu sinto muito por isso...Eu estou naquele tipo de coração quebrado,amor frustrado,paixão recolhida,enfim eu não estou com um coração muito bom não s2.E eu não quero jamais passar esse meu 'clima' para a fic,eu vou tentar no máximo atualizar mais as fanfics e meu blog,eu vou tentar.

Pode conter muitos erros,sim eu sei,eu vou tentar ser melhor a cada palavra,mas é bem improvável que não tenha erros (Sim vai ter muitos erros).

Finalmente eu posso Avisar á vocês que a história está no momento de 'desenrolar' de começar a esquetar até pegar fogo,sim como essa parte já está acontecendo,eu posso dizer que estou amando! ***Muito mesmo***

Quando chega no final da fanfic,vai ter uma pequena parte de BBxRAE para vocês.

Ah só pra avisar,quando eu disse que não estava abrindo as imagens,bem o Windows se reparou sosinho,então eu não precisei fazer nada para melhorar,ele fez sosinho.

Eu só quero colocar pequenas partes de uma musica que está combinando muito com o momento que eu estou vivendo (OBS:Se você não quer ler a musica é só pular,eu só vou colocar pequenas partes).

**Dear John - De Taylor Swift (tradução)**

**Querido John (Dear John) **

**Longas foram as noites quando meus dias giravam ao seu redor**

**Contando meus passos, rezando para o chão não cair outra vez**

**Minha mãe me acusou de ter perdido minha cabeça**

**Mas eu jurei que estava bem (...)**

**Você pintou meu céu de azul **

**E voltou para transformá-lo em chuva** **(...)**

**Essa canção é para que você saiba,**

**Querido John, eu vejo tudo agora que você foi embora,**

**Você não acha que eu era muito jovem para ter mexido?**

**A garota de vestido chorou durante todo o caminho de casa**

**Eu deveria saber.**

**Bem, talvez a culpa seja minha e de meu otimismo cego**

**Talvez você e sua necessidade doentia **

**de dar amor, e tirar depois (...)**

**E eu vou olhar para trás e lamentar como eu ignorei **

**quando diziam "Corra o mais rápido que puder" (...)**

**Você é um expert em desculpas,**

**E manter as linhas borradas**

**Nunca me impressiono com seus testes**

**E todas as garotas que você seca**

**Com o cansaço, olhos sem vida**

**Porque você os queimou**

**Mas peguei seus fósforos antes que o fogo pudesse me pegar**

**Então não olhe agora:**

**Estou brilhando como fogos de artifício**

**Sobre a sua cidade vazia e triste (...)**

**A garota de vestido escreveu uma canção para você**

**Você devia saber.**

**Você devia saber.**

**Você não acha que eu era muito jovem?**

**Você devia saber.**

*****I should've known*****

**F.F.N.E. Parte 14**

'Como todos poderiam mentir assim para mim?Eu sempre confiei tanto e agora eu recebo isso,agora eu sei que aquele covarde está vivo,e por cima sorrindo como um canalha,ele deve pagar,ele vai pagar,eu vou fazer ele pagar com as minhas próprias mãos,aquele desgraçado,ele vai ter o que ele merece,ele e todos os outros que mentiram para mim'

Dick se moveu mais uma vez bruscamente na cama e Estelar ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele.

''Algum problema Dick?''

''Eu to com insônia,se você quiser eu vou dormir no sofá''

''Não é claro que não,eu também to com insônia''Estelar disse presunçosamente.

''O que foi que a gente comeu para não sentir sono ein?''Ele não olhou para ela.

''Não sei''Ela começou a passar os dedos pelas costas dele delicadamente.

''Estelar você esconde alguma coisa de mim?''Dick finalmente se virou.

''Não,jamais,nunca...porque Dick?''Estelar parou com seus dedos.

''Eu só queria saber...eu só espero que essa seja a única verdade''

''Eu jamais mentiria para você Dick''Estelar fez beicinho e abaixou a cabeça.

''Tudo bem,é que eu estou um pouco estranho hoje,não é culpa sua''Ele sorriu.

''Dick...''Ela sorriu de volta.

''O que?''

''Que tal a gente tentar alguma coisa hoje...''

''Uma coisa'' Dick se levantou bruscamente.

''Sim...eu acho que já é uma boa hora...não?''Ela tirou o sorriso dos lábios e olhou sériamente para ele.

''Eu não sei...ah talvez...ok...eu acho que sim...já que eu fazia isso antes de perder a memória,eu posso fazer agora,não é?''Ele tentou ser animado mas estava muito nervoso.

''Sim,e eu tenho certeza que vamos tirar uma ótima nota''Ela sorriu para ele e beijou ele até se deitarem novamente na cama.

Ela continuou a seção de beijos até perderem o fôlego,assim ela começou a puxar a blusa dele até sair,e ele colocou as mãos dentro da blusa dela sorriu e puxou a blusa também e retornou aos beijos.

Ele sorriu quando ela começou a dar pequenas mordidas em sua orelha e em sua começou a puxar a calça fora,e ela ajudou sorrindo atentamente para ele.

Ela logo começou a puxar a saia que ela usava e os beijos foram mais duros e desesperados.

''Nossa você está super vermelho''Ela riu olhando para ele.

''Eu não sei é estranho,eu to sentindo coisa que eu não sentia antes e...''

''São coisas boas?''Ela interrompeu.

''Sim,muito bom''Ele sorriu.

''Então estamos no caminho certo''Ela girou os olhos.

''Porque não seguir logo para o ponto principal,assim o nervosismo vai embora logo e nós já podemos levar uma vida de casal normal...não acha?''

''Você tem rasão''Ela tirou o sutien e a calcinha e ele fez o mesmo.

Ele á tocou em vários lugares,em todos que ele teve o dava pequenos suspiros,e estava ficando cada vez mais agitado.

''Então,eu em cima ou você?''Estelar perguntou.

''Você que sabe''

''Não faz isso,fala logo,o que você quer?''

''Tá,tá bom...você em cima,já que você tem mais esperiência soobre isso''Ele piscou.

''Ok''Ela subiu em cima dele e continuo os beijos,agora mais devargar,até ela devargar subir e fazer com que ele entre nela,bem mais devargar ela desceu e ele deu um longo suspiro.

''É bom...''Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou mais uma vez.

''Eu sei...''ela se moveu lentamente e ele gemeu com ela.

Ela continuou até ele começar a ficar bem agitado em baixo dela.

''Dick...tá tudo bem?''Estelar perguntou.

''Eu acho...eu quero...''Ele abriu os olhos para ela.

''Você quer ficar em cima?''

''Sim é isso mesmo''Ele sorriu.

''Tudo bem''Estelar se jogou lentamente para o lado e Dick ficou na posição principal.

Ele começou lento,mas logo começou a ir mais rápido e Estelar sorriu e gemeu ao mesmo tempo.

''Gostou?''Ele sorriu.

Ela riu ''Claro que sim''.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtT

''Alfred eu preciso falar com Bruce''Dick falava ao telefone.

''Dick ele saiu,mas logo ele está de volta''

''Para onde ele foi?''Dick perguntou.

''Eu não sei bem,mas pelo que eu entendi ele ia á um museu abrir as fitas para o novo quadro que uma moça,eu acho que irmã da Selina,fez''

''Huum...só por consideração...''

''Sim concerteza,Bruce não gosta de ficar observando quadros e ir á museus''

''Porque ele não falou á você?''

''Ele estava atrasado,ele havia esquecido do encontro''

''Ok...então você avisa ele que eu quero conversar com ele,para ele me ligar assim que ele chegar''

''Tudo bem...Dick você tem algum problema?''

''Nada que seja no seu pessoal Alfred'' Dick suspirou ''Eu falo com você após tudo estar confirmado,eu prometo''

''Tudo bem,você e seus mistérios,desde pequeno você já era assim''

''É eu sei...eu falo com você depois Alfred,tchau''

''Tchau,fique bem Mestre Dick''

TtTtTttTtTtTttTtTtTtTtTtTtT

''As fotos já estão postadas ein Rae''Mutano apontava para a tela do computador.

''Eu te falei para não postar essas fotos horríveis!''Ela ficou nervosa.

''Ninguém vai ver Rae''

''Não mesmo né,só o mundo inteiro''

''Mas a foto que todos vão perceber é essa aqui'' Mutano colocou em uma foto que Ravena estava com a boca aberta e pipocas coloridas na boca.

''Não acredito! Você colocou essa merda ai! seu otário!''

''Ninguém nem vai notar''Mutano sorriu,mas logo desapareceu quando apareceu na tela '1 Comentário'

''Agora eu quero ver!Coloca o comentário!''Ravena gritou e Mutano obedeceu.

'Nossa! A Ravena está horrível nessa foto! Hahahaha parece um bruxa! Que bosta é essa na boca dela? O Mutano tá louco de colocar isso aí,Deus me livre! Hahaha'

''Awnn...eu acho que teria sim um comentário...''Mutano se encolheu e não teve coragem de olhar para trás.

**lol Não sabia que ia dar para acabar hoje,mas ai tá!**

**Nossa hoje foi a primeira cena,e eu sei que não ficou tão boa,mas eu não posso fazer mais do que isso.**

**Eu estou de castigo sem internet,porque eu menti para a minha mãe dizendo que não ia ter aula,e teve...**

**Bem eu espero que vocês tenham gostado do capitulo,da musica da Taylor ''Dear John'' e eu posso só dizer,que o ''Amor'' da minha vida me deixou muito mal...**

**Não,eu não sabia que era hoje a primeira cena da Sexo,não sabia mesmo.**

**Boa semana á todos vocês.**

**XD XO XP**


	15. Brigas e discussões

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XV**

**Descrição:**Faz um tempo que eu não estou escrevendo,desculpe por isso,mas também ninguém comenta nada meu,então não tenho pressa de escrever,mas hoje eu tenho que escrever e todos os outros dias,quero muito acabar essa fic logo porque eu já fiz uma ''mera'' continuação na minha mente,e que está ficando fabulosa!Não vou comentar nada por enquanto,pois eu quero suspense!Bom vamos lá!Sem mais falar de amores,pq isso ñ vale a pena,já q eu finalmente me liguei que ele ñ gosta mesmo de mim X( eu levo isso só um três palavras na cabeça : **ELE É GAY **e um ponto final na história!Báh já é final de ano e amanhã dia 12-11-12 vai ter prova,eu nem ligo mais pra ele okey?

**AHHHHH ONTEM FOI DIA 10-11-12 e o ano que vem vai ser a ultima vez porque será 11-12-13 ahsuahsuahsu to de brinks! Let's go!**

**F.F.N.E. Parte XV**

''Alô?''Bruce perguntou por alguém.

''Oi''Dick respondeu.

''Alfred me disse que você me ligou''

''Sim eu te liguei''

''Então pode falar''Bruce respondeu.

''Porque depois desse tempo todo você nunca me contou que aquele miserável estava vivo?Qual é o seu problema?Ele não é inocente para ficar vivo!Ele merece queimar no inferno pra ser bem claro pra você!''Dick gritou.

''Calma Richard!De quem você está falando?''Bruce também se alterou.

''TONY ZUCCO!''Dick gritou o amplo e Estelar foi ver o que era.

''Mas...como?'' Bruce se fez de santo.

''NÃO SE FAÇA DE IDIOTA BRUCE WAYNE!VOCÊ SABE DISSO''Estelar foi do lado dele tentando acalma-lo.

''Huum..tudo bem,eu sei,é ele esta vivo''Bruce entregou.

''Porque você não me disse isso antes?''Dick tentava se acalmar pela Estelar.

''Porque eu queria te proteger''Bruce respondeu ainda calmo.

''Me proteger?''Dick perguntou chorando e Estelar abraçou-o ''Você quer me proteger sendo que tem tantas crianças que podem perder os pais com o mesmo traste que matou os meus pais?Eu ainda choro por causa dos meus pais que não me acompanharam no momento da minha vida que eu mais precisava que era na adolescência,ou melhor eu sempre precisei dos meus pais,em qualquer parte da minha vida...e agora esse cara tá aí solto com um sorriso covarde no rosto enquanto eu choro...você acha que isso é justo Wayne?''

''É...eu sei...infelizmente ele já está solto''Bruce disse sereno.

''O que?Infelizmente?Ele deveria estar no inferno Bruce!''Dick continuou chorando.

''Me perdoe Dick,eu sei eu errei,mas eu prometo que eu não farei isso novamente''Bruce suspirou ''Mas você sabe que não precisa mais se vingar dele''

''Como?eu vou sim me vingar''

''Mas você não viu todas as ultima noticias do jornal?''

''Como assim?''

''Tony foi morto por um gângster inimigo de um helicóptero''Bruce riu.

''O que?''Dick perguntou decepcionado com a 'nova noticia'.

''É alguém se vingou por você meu querido rapaz''Bruce continuou rindo e Dick foi pegar seu notebook e ler o que havia acontecido.

''Oh meu Deus''Dick lia e Estelar também.

''Pois é,arranje outra coisa pra fazer-''Dick desligou o celular na cara de Bruce.

''O que foi?Eu não entendi nada!''Estelar estava chorando.

''Calma'' Dick abraçou ela e olhava para o monitor do Computador.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO

''E entre você e Bruce?''Estelar pergunta olhando para a janela do quarto.

''Eu não vou mais falar com ele,ele não merece minha atenção''Dick já estava deitado quase dormindo.

''Eu me sinto mal com tudo isso''Estelar se sentou do lado de Dick.

''Eu sei,eu também me sinto assim''Ele sorriu para ela para conforta-la.

''Então quer se distrair hoje?''Estelar sorria com um sorriso de luxúria.

''Huum...não''Dick respondeu como um gatinho.

''Tudo bem''Estelar se deitou.

''Amanhã,é que eu ainda não estou bem hoje''Dick se virou para olhar Estelar.

''Tudo bem,eu sei,foi uma péssima ideia''Ela também olhou para ele.

''O que?Pessima ideia?eu amei,até me sinto com vontade agora''Dick sorriu e partiu para o beijo.

''Não..não,não eu não quero te forçar só porque eu dei uma ideia idiota,você nãoe esta bem, amanhã a gente continua''Estelar tentava parar Dick que a beijava e mordia.

''Não assim você me faz sentir incapacitado de te fazer sofrer''Ele foi muito malicioso e parou para olhar nos olhos dela e voltou com mordidas fortes no queixo e na boca.

''Ai ai,assim se me mata homem!''Ele riu e gemeu.

''Gostou né?''Ele puxou a blusa para cima e começou a beijar a barriga dela.

''Sim muito...huum...lembra quando nós iriamos fazer essas coisas e o alarme tocava e nos deixava muito excitados''Ela riu e ele olhou para ela sem graça.

''Não eu não lembro,lembra que eu perdi a memória?''Dick ficou sério.

''Me desculpe''Estelar sorriu para quebrar o gelo mais Dick continuo sério ''Não quer continuar?''Ela perguntou com um pouco de vergonha.

''Desculpa,mas sou eu que não estou bem...''Ele deitou do lado dela.

''Eu sei que eu estraguei de novo e agora de vez-''

''Não,é que não ia dar mesmo,eu to sem cabeça...pode ser amanhã,eu prometo que te dou tudo que você quiser de mim''Dick olhou para Estelar e deu um beijo em sua testa ''Boa noite''

''Boa noite''Estelar sorriu um pouco e se virou.

A noite foi longa já que os pesadelos de Dick voltaram como uma bomba,seu pensamento nos pais dele e a morte deles invadiram sua mente como pesadelos dos piores... (Yeah eu sei é muito otário o que eu fazendo,nada de meus pensamentos e sim dos personagens ú_ú) (sou a única a sentir cheiro de sangue depois de quase arrancar meus proprios olhos coçando?)Okey continuando [...]

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT'sSsSsSsSs

''Porque você não atende esse telefone e conversa com o Bruce?Quem sabe melhoras as coisas?''Estelar pedia novamente.

''Não eu não vou falar com ele novamente,há não ser que seja muito importante,em caso de vida ou morte''Dick disse sem nenhum ressentimento.

''Tudo bem,Desisto!''Estelar dava as costas para Dick e pegava sua bolsa.

''Aonde você vai?''Dick se levantou com o copo na mão.

''Vou para a Torre Titã,quem sabe lá,as coisas melhoram né''Estelar sorriu.

''Não vai perguntar se eu quero ir?''Dick brincou.

''Você quer ir?''Estelar se virou.

''Não...mas quero um beijinho seu''Dick se aproximou e beijou Estelar.

''Estou indo lá''Estelar saiu.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTT

''Como vai o Dick?''Ravena perguntou.

''Bem,tirando as brigas com Bruce''Estelar se sentou no sofá T.

''É eu to sabendo que os dois andam tendo brigas,frequentemente''Ravena disse e também se sentou.

''Pois é...mas como você soube?''Estelar jogou a bolsa de lado e olhou para Ravena.

''Dick ainda fala os problemas dele para mim,sou a melhor amiga dele,e eu ajudo ele com esse personal dele''

''Ahh''Estelar abaixou a cabeça.

''O que foi?''Ravena falou rápida.

''Eu fico um pouco triste,quando percebo que Dick confia mais em você do que em mim,se você me entende''Estelar estava com um olhar muito triste.

''Hey,Estelar!Calma!o Dick só me procura assim porque eu entendo ele no fundo da alma,mas com certeza ele confia mais em você do que em mim,você é a mulher dele,eu sou como uma irmã,eu amo ele e ele me ama,mas é só como amigos Estelar,já ele te ama como a mulher dele,ele te ama de um jeito maior''Ravena se levantou.

''Tudo bem,eu não quis dizer isso''Estelar levantou a cabeça.

O alarme tocou e Dick logo apareceu na tela da torre T,já como Asa se reuniram na sala rapidamente.

''Bem primeiramente,é bom ver você novamente,sendo o Asa Noturna''Asa Noturna cumprimentou todos na sala.

Todos responderam alegres pela volta de Dick ao grupo.

''Sim,tudo bem...nós temos problemas Titãs,vai parecer idiota,mas é o jogo''

''Se nós começarmos a falar sobre as coisas idiotas,as histórias não vão ter fim,então prossiga''Cyborg disse.

''Yeah,será um jogo,de acertar o tiro ao alvo,se forem mais de 7 erros,o banco BNY Bank New York será encendiado com mais de 300 pessoas dentro,no centro de Jump City,então vamos dizer que o jogo vai ser bem dificil,e as chances de errar são grandes''Asa Noturna acabou a explicação.

''Então precisa ser uma pessoa que tenha boa mira,e que seja competente''Aqualad disse.

''Parece que esse é o Asa Noturna''Abelha riu.

''DESCULPA PELA DEMORA!''Arqueiro Vermelho gritou quando chegou na sala T.

''Bem,chegou quem eu precisava''Asa Noturna sorriu.

''O QUE?!o Arqueiro Vermelho?tá brincando''Hot Spot se indignou.

''UOU isso é competência em gente''Cyborg riu.

''O que foi?''Arqueiro perguntou sem saber de nada.

''Por mais que os comentários insanos estajam invadindo meus ouvidos''Asa Noturna olhou feio para Cyborg e Hot Spot ''Bem...você Arqueirinho,você vai trabalhar hoje''Asa Noturna sorriu.

''Claro,sempre me escravisando...o que eu vou fazer?''Arqueiro Perguntou ''Ah eu não gostei do Arqueirinho okey?''

''Há tudo bem,você só precisa ir para o endereço que eu te mandar e você vai''

''Hãm..coisa mais sem sentido que você disse ein''Arqueiro riu ''Ahh please,me chame de Speedy,eu ainda gosto desse nome vindo da boca de vocês''

''Okey''Dick sorriu e desligou a tela.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

''Tudo bem o que eu preciso fazer?''Speedy chegou perto de Dick.

''Vai ser tiro ao alvo,você não pode errar mais de sete vezes,se você errar oito vezes, 300 pessoas que estão no banco no centro de Jump City morreram com uma grande explosão''Dick estava com um celular na mão.

''Ah então quer dizer que se eu perder todas essas pessoas morreram,então elas estão na minha mão?nossa nunca me senti tão especial,fala sério 300 pessoas!cara que tudo!''Speedy olhava para o horizonte e sorria.

''É,nas suas mãos,isso resulta que você precisa ser responsável e parar de pensar em mulheres,até vire gay para esquece-lás''Dick sorria para Speedy.

''Virar gay?Eu não!eu vou conseguir,sendo homem e pensando em mulheres gostosas''Speedy retrucou.

''Não comemore tanto,amiguinho,parece que o jogo vai ser difícil''Dick deu o celular nas mãos de Speedy.

''Mas é tiro ao alvo,eu sou bom de mira!...ah pra que serve isso?''Speedy abriu o celular.

''Ah,um celular serve para fazer ligações mandar e receber mensagens essas coisas assim''Dick sorriu fazendo Speedy parecer burro.

''¬¬'' Speedy revirou os olhos ''Imbecil! eu não to falando disso!eu sei o que é um celular!eu to perguntado O QUE EU VOU FAZER COM ESSE CELULAR NA BATALHA SEU MONGO!''Speedy estava vermelho de raiva,Dick sabia que para deixar ele bravo era só fazer ele de burro.

Dick riu e suspirou ''Bem...vai te ajudar que eu vou te passar dicas de como acertar o alvo,se estiver difícil pro seu pequeno cérebro''

''Meu cérebro pode ser pequeno mas seu pau é menor ainda''Speedy riu maliciosamente e Dick fechou o sorriso.

''Pode parar''Dick estava muito sério ''Agora você precisa ir,seu trouxa''

''Ta bom eu vou,e se eu perder eu te mato''Speedy foi até a cobertura para pegar a nave e ir até o ponto aonde estaria os jogos.

''Boa sorte Roy''Estelar chegou perto para dar uma sacola com comida ''Eu,Abelha e Ravena fizemos algumas coisas caso você fique com fome,e também tem curativos para os machucados,se tiverem,e também tem primeiros socorros,para evitar problemas maiores''Estelar soriu e entregou a grande sacola.

''Obrigada Estelar,Ravena e Bee,não precisa se preocupar comigo e sim com todas as pessoas do banco,eu vou ficar bem''Speedy sorriu e colocou as coisas no banco do lado.

''Isso toma cuidado,se você se machucar lá eu te mato aqui''Abelha deu um abraço em Speedy.

''Ta bom''Abelha foi dar um beijo na bochecha de Speedy,mas ele quase roubou um beijo dela.

''Seu maluco!''Ela riu mas estava brava.

Todos riam e brincavam,menos o marido de Abelha.

''Okey chega de cerimonia eu vou logo antes que eu fique mais ancioso e queria vomitar,nada de romantismo''Speedy cortou o clima,fechou a porta da nave e acenou para se despedir.

''Boa sorte'' Asa Noturna se despediu e a nave sumiu em poucos instantes no horizonte.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTTtTtTtTtTtTTtTtTtTtT

Enquanto Asa Noturna dava as dicas e comandava Speedy todo o pessoal conversava na sala principal até Asa Noturna gritar e todos foram ver o que aconteceu no pequeno monitor do computador.

''O que foi?''Ravena perguntou quando chegaram perto de Dick.

''Ele'' e Dick só falou isso e não continuou prestando a atenção na tela.

''Ele o que caramba!''Cyborg gritou.

''Ele venceu as sete provas,mas eu acho que ai vem silada...''Dick falava pensativo.

''Asa Noturna eu acho que você deveria desconfiar menos das coisas em vez de ficar botando fogo na fogueira em tudo''Estelar colocou a mão na cabeça de Dick.

''Tudo bem então...vou voltar a me comunicar com Speedy''Dick se afastou dos outros titãs e foi pegar o comunicador.

''Estelar nós não iamos pintar as nossas unhas juntas?''Ravena chamou.

''Sim é mesmo,eu vou pegar meus esmaltes...ou melhor são muitos..qual você quer ravena?Tem rosa,azul,verde,tem um amarelo muito bonito,esmeralda,prata,ouro,vermelhos,ah os rosas tem de vários tipos,rosa danone,rosa pink,rosa fosco,rosa brilhante,metálico e outros você pode escolher qual rosa você quer''Estelar colocava um dedo no queixo e ficava com cara de pensativa olhando para o alto.

''Tem preto?''Ravena perguntou.

''Sim tem preto!preto fosco,preto metálico,preto gloss e -''

''Pode ser qualquer preto Estelar,eu só quero preto''Ravena acenou com a cabeça.

''Tudo bem então''Estelar sorriu e foi até o quarto dela pegar os esmaltes.

''E então Dick,já conseguiu falar com Speedy?''

''Não parece que está tendo problemas com a comunicação,eu não sei o que esta acontecendo em certo...Porra!''Dick gritou quando recebeu o comunicado que o aparelho de rastreamento de Speedy havia quebrado.

''Quem quebrou?''Ravena estava atrás de Asa Noturna quando viu a tela e o que dizia.

''Concerteza não foi Speedy,e sem poder ter ele em contato comigo eu posso dizer que vai ficar pior pra ele,que eu tinha a visão completa do que tinha ao redor dele,e tudo lá esta rápido de mais pra ele conseguir calcular tudo''Dick esplicou '' E agora eu vou atrás dele,sendo o que for,eu não vou deixar ele se machucar por causa de um monte de bosta!''Asa Noturna levantou-se e foi até a mesa para pegar todos os preparativos para poder ir atrás de Speedy ''Fala para a Estelar que eu já volto,só não fala que está dando tudo errado sobre esse caso''Ele acena para Ravena e sai.

''Tudo bem então''Ravena senta na frente da tela do computador e fica esperando Estelar olhando como está o sistema e ve se dá pra ver como Speedy está.

''Rae...cheguei''Estelar chega á sala depois de descer as escadas correndo e olha ao redor procurando Dick ''Aonde está o Asa Noturna?''

''Ele foi buscar Speedy''Ravena se virou para Estelar com a cadeira giratória.

''E Speedy não tem pernas próprias para poder voltar para a torre?''Estelar perguntou ciníca.

''Tem Estelar,mas os dois são amigos e precisam um do outro,como o combinado''Ravena tentava se explicar.

''São amigos?aonde?''Estelar sentou na mesa e pendurou as pernas ''Que eu saiba os dois não se dão bem,não juntos''

''Estelar! Você está querendo o que?Que coisa viu!''Ravena ficou brava e se levantou repentinamente.

''Tudo bem,desculpe amiga Ravena...é que eu acho que-''

''Acha o que?''Ravena perguntou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé esperando respostas.

''Que eles são muito briguentos para de repente eles ficarem tão amigos''Estelar desceu da mesa ''Só isso''

''É mas os dois passaram a infancia inteira juntos,porque eles não poderiam ser amigos agora?''Ravena continuou do mesmo jeito.

''Não...sei...eu acho que sou estupida em pensar assim...oh...me desculpe Ravena...é verdade os dois podem sim ser amigos..eu não tenho na contra...''Estelar abaixou a cabeça e fala em pausas.

''Tudo bem,Star''Ravena descruzou os braços e foi até Estelar.

''Obrigada''Estelar olhou para Ravena com um sorriso timido.

''Vamos pintar as unhas?''Ravena puxou o esmalte preto da mão de Estelar.

''Sim! Vamos!''Estelar deu um sorriso duplo e puxou Ravena para fora da sala T.

tTtTtTtTtTtTTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTttTtTtT

''Por favor pare''Speedy emplorava enquanto um homem alto chutava seu estomago com muita força.

''Não posso parar!Isso é uma merda são viciante!Te ver sofrer,te chutar!''O grande homem chutou mais e mais,e Speedy cuspia sangue.

''Tudo bem,mas na hora que eu levantar quem vai ter esse prazer sou eu seu bosta!''Speedy se arrastou para longe do homem e tentava se levantar,mas estava com pouca força.

''Tente então,eu te dou dois minutos para levantar e me bater''Ele debochava de Speedy.

''Você vai ver seu filho da puta!''Speedy conseguiu se levantar,estava cambaleando um pouco mas foi até o homem e usou toda sua força para socar a cara dele.

O homem cambaleou,mas não fez careta só sorriu,até que Asa Noturna subiu em suas costas e socou a cara dele com uma mão enquanto a outra segurava fortemente no pescoço do homem.

''Bem eu não sei seu nome,mas sei que eu vou socar a sua cara por ter batido no meu amigo!''Asa Noturna falou,mas não soltou.

''Meu nome é Kylout''Kylout girou no ar até Asa Noturna perder a força de se segurar e cair ''Esqueci de me apresentar''Ele sorriu e foi com toda força para cima de Asa Noturna.

''Então venha!''Asa Noturna chamou.

''Cuidado!''Speedy gritou para Asa Noturna.

Kylout foi com um ferro até Asa Noturna,mas Asa Noturna desviou e deixou ele bater na parede,no meio do conflito alto do ferro com a parede,Asa Noturna chutou Kylout na parede e o predeu em um fio que parecia fino,mas era bem resistente.

''Bem,eu não tenho algemas,então isso serve pra te prender até a policia chegar,não é Kylout?''Asa Noturna finalmente sorriu,e Speedy veio atrás.

''Gostei de te conheçer Kylout,mas esqueci de me apresentar á você,sou Speedy''Assim que ele acabou de falar seu nome ele deu um chute em Kylout.

''Prazer em te conheçer''Kylout só disse isso até soltar um suspiro ''Mas você vão se dar mal com o meu chefe-''

''Esquece ele já está morto''Robin apareceu e assustou Speedy e Asa Noturna.

''Robin?''Speedy perguntou.

ttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTT ttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTttTTtt

**Bem...huum sem quase nada á dizer...**

**Okey,eu tenho que explicar por que eu acho que compliquei.**

**Eu falei várias veses coisas do tipo *E Asa Noturna fez isso e aquilo,e Estelar chegou e falou ''Dick blah blah blah...etc* **

**Só para lembrar que você podem ter duvidas assim como eu tive quando eu ainda não sabia muito bem.**

**Dick Grayson-Asa Noturna, assim como eu posso chamar de Richard,já que é esse o nome real dele.**

**Assim como você podem se embolar com:**

**Roy Harper-Speedy,ou Arqueiro Vermelho e futuramente Arsenal.E eu também posso chamar ele de William já que o segundo nome dele é esse. OBS: Roy William Harper Junior. okey?**

**E também a ou dizer Estelar ou Starfire...isso depende do meu momento,não se preocupem isso não muda nada.**

**Nesse capitulo eu não fiz Rae e BB porque os dois estão presentes nas cenas,então não tem como mudar eles de lugar ou momento assim como se não fosse nada,ficaria confuso.**

**Rated M,então vai ter cenas explicitas adultas,e linguagem de baixo calão (palavrões).**

**Eu estou dando continuação á Promise de Kryalla Orchid,não se esqueçam disso!É por isso que eu sou obrigada á colocar palavrões e cenas de sexo...wont...sorry.**

**Uma boa noticia! Eu comprei todos os CDs da Avril! e eu também comprei um DVD ''Try To Shut Me Up Tour'' ao vivo e é muito bom,agora só falta o DVD ''The Best Damn Tour'' live in Toronto,que é muito bom também.**

**Estou de férias,e estou muito bem.**

**Quero desejar á todos um Feliz Natal (atrasado) e Um Ótimo Reveillon!**

**Fiquem com Deus! **

**Agora o proximo capitulo só em 2013 *-***

**Kisses!**

**Cheers!**


	16. Dick,novamente Robin?

**Descrição: **_Yeah,pouco do que dizer,eu só não quero que as férias acabe,só me mande um ano a mais de férias,por favor!_

_**OH VERDADE! Tenho que explicar uma coisa:**_

_**-Eu venho chamando o Roy Harper (Speedy ou Ricardito) de Arqueiro Vermelho,então POR FAVOR esqueçam de todas as vezes que eu chamei ele de Arqueiro Vermelho,porque na verdade ele só vira Arqueiro Vermelho mais tarde,ele ainda é o Speedy,então vamos continuar a chamar ele de por esse erro.**_

_**Desculpa Speedy!**_

_Teen Titans não são meus (infelizmente),nenhum deles são parentes meus,nem visinhos,então eu estou somente ''desenhando'' o que as HQs não explicam._

_Somos fãs e queremos falas!_

_Hahaha esquece._

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte VXI**

''Robin?''Speedy perguntou quando viu o garoto mascárado.

''Já faz um tempo que eu não vejo os dois''Robin acena e cumprimenta Asa Noturna e Speedy.

''É nem me fale no tanto de tempo que eu não vejo você''Asa Noturna sorri.

''Vejo que o novo Robin tá mandando ver ein?''Speedy sorri e cochicha em seu ouvido ''Tim'' ele sorri.

''Olha antes de começar esse tal 'amor' de família,por favor me matem!''Kylout ria enquanto tentava se virar para olhar para os três.

''Ótimo,boa idéia Kylout''Robin se aproximava dele e colocou uma fita para ele parar de falar.

''Até que em fim,o cara não cala a boca!''Speedy cruzava os braços.

''Então quer dizer que você já estava trabalhando no caso,já pegou o líder do Kylout?''Asa Noturna mudou de assunto,por que com certeza,aquele assunto não iria levar eles á lugar algum.

''É,eu já peguei o líder chamado Solout,um idiota que se diz o dono do mundo,bem agora,não mais''Robin sorriu.

''Dono do mundo?Aonde?''Speedy perguntou com humor em sua voz.

''Aonde você prendeu ele?''Asa Noturna mudou novamente de assunto.

''Ele está preso na prisão maxíma de Londres''Robin olhou ao redor ''Ele não irá sair de lá tão fácil,é muito potente as coisas por lá''

''Ainda bem,menos problemas não?''Speedy perguntou.

''Com certeza menos problemas''Asa Noturna respondeu.

''Mas não é sobre isso que eu vim aqui falar,e nem sobre o Kylout,é sobre mim''Robin parou quieto.

''O que foi?''Asa Noturna perguntou.

''Cara se for aqueles problemas que o velho aqui tinha de mijar na cama,você tá ferrado passa de Robin pra Robin''Speedy ria olhando para os dois que estavam sérios.

''Ha-ha-ha eu não fazia xixi na cama,pra sua informação''Asa Noturna estava vermelho.

''E nem eu faço''Robin encerrava a história de Speedy enquanto Speedy ria muito.

''Bem o que você quer falar?''Asa Noturna voltava a atenção para Robin.

''Eu preciso de seus treinamentos,eu ando muito mal sobre isso,Batman não tem tempo para me ajudar,e então eu preciso de sua ajuda''Finalmente Speedy parou de rir e prestou atenção nos dois.

''Tudo bem,eu e ajudo,só vamos levar esse asno para a prisão''Asa Noturna pegava o grandão no ombro.

''Cara você não quer ajuda?''Speedy olhava para Kylout no ombro de Asa Noturna.

''Meninas não precisam fazer esforços de mais,pode deixar comigo,eu dou conta do recado''Robin riu quando Asa Noturna acabou de falar.

''Não tem graça,mas também preblema todo seu,você vai carregar essa anta no seu ombro''Speedy descia as escadas na frente dos dois.

''Vamos lá então,Speedy viado'' Robin falou e riu.

TtTtTttTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTTtTt TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtT

''Bom você pode aprender tudo que você quiser,é só você me falar o que você quer aprender''Asa Noturna falava.

''Eu acho que é esse o momento que eu dou no pé''Speedy disse e virava as costas para os dois que nem estava saindo da sala e indo para a porta da casa de Dick para ir embora.

''Nossa chega,não fala oi,e vai embora sem se despedir''Estelar falava saindo da cozinha.

''Ah,desculpa Star,bem Oi!''Ele acenava ''E tchau'' Ele dava as costas.

''Mau educado''Estelar falava rindo.

''Tá quer que eu faça uma Streep Tease anted de ir?''Speedy ria.

''Não por favor!''Estelar chegava perto e dava um beijo na bochecha dele.

''Pronto satisfeita?''Speedy perguntou.

''Sim,mas você ainda tá devendo a foto com batom!''Estelar lembrava dos tratos que os dois faziam quando eram mais jovens.

''Ah meu Deus!Como você lembra disso?''Speedy riu ''Antes eu tinha coragem,mas eu não vou tirar uma foto com batom vermelho para colocar na internet,de jeito nenhum''Speedy ai para a porta mais uma vez.

''Ah por que não?''Estelar insistia.

''Porque antes era bonitinho um carinha bonitinho com um batom bonitinho,mas hoje isso é coisa de viado''Speedy.

''É verdade,mas isso só não vai mostrar as suas verdadeiras caras?''Estelar ria.

''Até parece eu não sou gay,tá?''Speedy mandava um biquinho em forma de beijo ''Tchau sua chata!''E fechava a porta atrás dele.

''Tchau imbecíl!''Ela gritou para ele ouvir.

''E então você pega ele pela perna assim,e o derruba''Asa Noturna acabava de explicar mais um golpe que ele sabia para Tim.

''Nossa isso,realmente,dói muito''Tim caiu no chão com tudo e ficava deitado.

''É realmente,eu nem sei mais quantos golpes eu te encinei,perdi a conta''Dick senta no chão e Estelar bate na porta e entra com dois copos com suco na mão.

''Suco gelado!Pra refrescar''Estelar entregava um copo para Dick e outro para Tim ''Vejo que vocês estão cansados''Estelar batia as mãos na blusa para secar a água.

''É muito treinamento''Dick disse e deu mais um gole do suco.

''Eu vim atrapalhar vocês e ocupar o tempo do Dick,sinto muito''Tim já estava sentado tomando o suco.

''Que isso Tim Tim!''Estelar ia do lado dele e passava a mão na cabeça dele ''Você sabe que é sempre bem vindo aqui em casa,e você não está atrapalhando coisa nenhuma,Dick gosta de te encinar,ele gosta de mostrar as coisas que ele sabe,e nós gostamos muito de você,você sabe disso''Estelar acariciava a cabeça de Tim.

''É verdade Tim,você sabe que é um grande prazer te ter aqui,se o Bruce não tivesse te adotado,eu ainda te teria como um irmão''Dick acabava de tomar o suco deixando o copo vazio.

''Obrigada,eu também gosto muito de vocês,daria minha vida por vocês,vocês para mim são como irmãos,eu gosto de estar aqui,ao contrário de estar com o Bruce,eu não me sinto mal''Tim acabava o suco também.

''Pronto já tomaram o suco,agora eu vou tomar um banho,que eu estou querendo ver o filme que vai passar na TV''Estelar recolhia os copos da mão de Dick e Tim.

''Que filme?''Dick perguntava.

''Eu não lembro o nome,mas o trailer me interessou''Estelar sorriu.

''Então tá né''Dick falou e acenou quando Estelar saiu.

''Eu já sei sobre o que aconteceu entre você e Bruce,e eu sinto muito''Tim falou e se levantou.

''É ele mentiu para mim por tanto tempo,eu não acreditei quando vi aquilo''Dick também levantou e foi pegar sua blusa.

''Ele não deveria ter feito isso,por mais de tudo eu acho que como você já é adulto,ele já deveria ter te falado,mas antes eu acho que ele estava serto de ter feito você acreditar que ele estava morto para que você não se metesse em encrenca,eu fiquei do lado dele nessa parte''Tim colocou sua blusa.

''Hum...ele deveria ter me contado desde que ele soube que ele estava vivo''Dick se secava com a blusa.

''Não,ele estava certo,e ponto final Dick,se eu fosse você teria entendido o que ele fez,eu teria perdoado ele,por mais que fosse difícil,ele fez pelo seu bem''Tim colocava o sapato.

''Ah sei lá,eu nem quero mais falar sobre isso''Dick olhava ele se trocando.

Uma pausa até que Tim quebrou o silêncio ''Meu nome é bonito né,Tim Drake? Um nome tão especial,é um nome de cavalheiro''Tim riu ''Grayson não é um nome de mulher,sei lá,é meio gay,tipo o cara é mó gaysão ai chega nele e fala 'Ai Grayson!' ''Tim fez uma voz fina e colocava a mão na cintura.

Dick riu ''Idiota!''ele riu mais ''Deus me livre!Você encorporou um baita gay!''Dick ria até Tim dar um golpe nele pegando su pescoço e colocando o pé atrás da perna de Dick fazendo ele cair no chão.

''HÁ! viu como eu aprendi bem''Tim apertava Dick no chão com o pé na barriga.

''Sim,verdade,e isso não foi engraçado''Dick pegou a mão de Tim e se levantou.

''Eu já vou,já está tarde,e você e Estelar precisam de um tempo juntos,sozinhos,e além de que vão assistir um filme e logo depois uns amaços até que o dia amanheça''Tim piscou.

''Você pareceu o Jason desse jeito''Dick deu um sorriso apertado.

''É verdade,aonde está Jason?''Tim perguntou e saia do quarto de treinamento.

''Ele está recebendo ordens da Liga da Justiça,agora um Red Hood de verdade''Dick disse ''Porém,ainda complicado''Ele riu e os dois chegaram até a sala aonde Estelar havia deixado a TV e ligada e tinha ido tomar banho.

''Estelar já tá tomando banho?''Tim perguntou.

''Eu acho que sim''Dick olhou ao redor.

''Então fala pra ela que eu já fui e que o suco estava uma delícia,e que eu venho mais vezes ver vocês dois e não só pra encher o saco''Tim sorriu.

''Venha mais vezes para encher o saco Tim,por favor,é ótimo uma pessoa chata como você aqui em casa''Dick riu e deu um tapa nas costas de Tim.

''Tchau''Tim disse e subiu em sua moto que estava parada bem na porta.

''Tchau''Dick acenou e esperou a luz da moto cessar na escuridão da rua.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtT

Dick acordou com o celular tocando,ele olhou no relógio,eram 7 horas da manhã,Dick pegou o celular e viu que era Tim que estava ligando,Estelar se mecheu um pouco do lado dele,mas ele atendeu antes que ela acordasse.

''Alô''Dick falou com a voz rouca e bem baixo para não acordar Estelar.

''Desculpa por ter ligado essa hora Dick,eu sei que você tava dormindo''Tim fala do outro lado.

''Não tudo bem''Dick levanta da cama e sai do quarto.

''Eu queria ter te falado ontem,mas eu não queria ser muito precipitado,e nem nada do tipo''Tim se explicava.

''Ok Tim,fale logo''Dick estava um pouco mau humorado,além do mais,ele havia acabado de acordar.

''Tudo bem,você disse que gosta de mim e tudo,e você faria isso por mim,tenho certeza''Tim ainda enrolava.

''Sim eu faço qualquer coisa por você,agora fale''Dick foi até o sofá e se sentou.

''Eu não quero mais isso pra mim,eu quero que você volte a ser o Robin''Tim falou rápido.

''Eu voltar a ser o Robin?Mas por que?''Dick acordou do transe.

''Eu não quero pegar seu lugar Dick,eu não quero sujar o seu nome,que você tanto cultivou,só porque eu cometi um erro idiota''Tim falava esperançoso.

''E que merda você fez?''Dick perguntou.

''Ainda nada,mas eu posso fazer uma merda logo logo''

''Você ainda nem é o Robin originalmente Tim,e você já esta desistindo?O Bruce ainda nem sabe disso''Dick dizia com a mão na testa.

''É eu sei,e eu não quero pegar seu lugar...Por favor...''Tim falou meio enbaraçado.

''Não''Dick disse.

''Por favor,volte''Tim pediu novamente e Dick falou mais duro.

''Não''

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**Yeah,Tim Drake na história,finalmente!Logo logo teremos a minha tão pensada idéia,isso é coisa de mais sei lá 3 ou 4 capítulos.**

_Eu imagino o Tim,como um cantor e compositor Evan Taubenfeld,ele é claro,antes de pintar o cabelo de loiro,quando ele tinha cabelos pretos,pra mim era o verdadeiro Tim Drake,com uma aparecia jovem e traços mais delicados do que de se quiserem imaginar a mesma coisa que eu._

_Olha na parte que eu escrevi Estelar e Speedy,não foi nada de mais,se você estiver levando isso na malícia,isso já esta com você,por que eu quis escrever como amizade,nada mais do que e Speedy são amigos,logo na minha fanfinc ''Entrada Para o Novo ''S'' Da Turma T'' terá mais informação sobre Speedy e as amizades dele,vai apurar muito entre a amizade dele e Estelar,já que tem tanta gente que coloca um ''fogo'' entre eles na adolescência.Não existe nada entre eles,mas tem gente que diz que Estelar traiu Robin com o Speedy e essas nunca traiu Robin,por mais que ele decepcionasse ela,ela não fez nada que pudesse ser tão ridículo._

_E o mesmo eu digo para as pessoas que também dizem que Robin traiu Estelar com a Ravena,que os dois ficam juntos em segredo,e essas coisas que eu mais ainda entrou na mente de Robin,virou a melhor amiga dele,os dois conversam,Robin tem Ravena como uma caixa de segredos dele,além de que ele desabafa tudo com ela,é por isso que as vezes Estelar fica decepsionada com ele,por ele parecer confiar mais na Ravena do que também ficaria um pouco triste e desconfortável com a idéia se eu fosse a Estelar._

_Ah eu estou dizendo Robin-não Tim Drake e sim Dick Grayson._

_EU estou lendo as HQs da liga da justiça._

_Justice League - Cry for Justice._

_Eu estou na revista 4.E eu estou gostando muito!_

_Por mais que esteja em inglês eu entendo um pouco,e até as vezes dou risada com o que eu entendo._

_Mas na verdade essa é uma edição triste com muitas mortes e perdas._

_Isso vai participar um pouco aqui em F.F.N.E. mas a maior parte vai para a continuação dessa fanfic que eu ainda não dei o nome,talvez (eu estou pensando) em colocar Cry for Justice ção- Chorando pela Justiça._

_Se essa continuação de F.F.N.E. vai ser a continuação de F.F.N.E. então quer dizer que vai ser triste,por que F.F.N.E. não vai ter um final feliz._

_Vamos dizer que vai até ser um pouco chato o final,por que tem tanta gente acostumada á finais legais e com sorrisos de felicidade.E essa basicamente vai acabar em choro e sangue._

_Oh Sorry._

_Eu vou parar por aqui se não eu vou acabar falando o que vai acontecer!_

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_beijos_

_Julia Skumfuck._

_**O QUE? **  
_

_**SÓ SÃO 2,209 PALAVRAS SOMENTE NESSE CAPÍTULO!**_

_**GOSTI!**_


	17. O Terceiro Robin

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte VXII**

**Descrição:**_Ya! Nada sobre vida pessoal!_

_Pessoal,sinceramente,eu quero cometários!Eu vou começar a parar de fazer mais capítulos já que ninguém comenta!Bem então nesse capitulo eu vou pedir pelo menos 2 comentários para mim seguir,sem esses dois comentários eu não vou continuar a escrever tão cedo!_

_Os comentários são como um sorvete para mim,eu amo e quero sempre!_

_E com comentários eu devolvo em mais história,okey?_

_Sim,eu tenho uma má noticía,Young Justice foi cancelado,não terá terceira temporada,o desenho só vai até o ultimo episódio da segunda temporada._

_Hey,mas também tem uma ótima noticía!_

_TEEN TITANS ESTÁ VOLTANDO PARA A TELA DO CARTOON NETWORK!E AINDA MAIS,COM OS NOVOS EPISÓDIOS,DA NOVA TEMPORADA (SEXTA TEMPORADA),SIM SIM ESSA É UMA NOTICÍA M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A!_

_Eu não tenho os Titãs,eu não tenho Young Justice,eu não tenho exatamente nada,e só pra que vocês saibam,eu só quero o Roy pra mim!_

**F.F.N.E.**

''O que ele queria com você?''Estelar pergunta olhando a rua na sua frente.

''Ele quer que eu volte a ser o Robin''Dick diz enquando controla o volante.

''Ma-ma-ma-mas...por que?''Estelar pergunta com um olhar confuso para a rua.

''Porque ele acha que eu sou melhor sendo Robin,e trabalhando com o Batman''Dick suspira ''Eu acho que ele quis dizer que eu sou ruim sem o Batman,ou que-''Dick parou quando Estelar colocou a mão em sua perna.

''Richard,você não vai fazer um trabalho mal feito porque o Batman não está com você,você é um ótimo herói,Tim Tim deveria estar dizendo que sente falta do antigo Robin,mas o passado é passado,nós não devemos ficar voltando no tempo,não vale a pena''Estelar deu um pequeno sorriso.

''Obrigado,Star''Dick agradeçeu e colocou a mão sobre a mão de Estelar.

''Hey,você está linda com esse vestido''Abelha fala para ela mesma no espelho.

''Temos visita''Herald chama Abelha e ela sai logo em seguida.

''Oi garotos!''Abelha atravessa a sala rapidamente e abraça Estelar e depois Dick.

''Tudo bem?''Estelar sorri para ela.

''Sim,claro!Sente-se!''Abelha aponta para o sofá e os quatro sentam.

''Cade o pequeno?''Dick pergunta olhando ao redor da sala.

''Ah,ele foi para um acampamento com a escola,mas depois de amanhã ele já está de volta''Herald disse para Dick.

''Então estão esses dias só os dois?''Estelar deu uma piscada.

''É,só nós...mas não é tão fácil e bonito como parece,o trabalho,a casa e também estamos pensando em nos mudar daqui,o que faz com que a gente pense ainda mais''Abelha disse colocando as mãos no joelho.

''Mudar?Mas a casa parece ótima,e o local também parece calmo e seguro''Dick diz encostando as costas no sofá.

''Na verdade nenhum lugar é seguro''Abelha dá uma risadinha.

''É verdade,não existe segurança num mundo desse''Estelar assente.

''Bem é que a casa tem pouco espaço...nós queremos algo mais espaçoso,um lugar que também tenha mais comércio porque aqui é longe de tudo''Herald diz dando um pouco de sorriso.

''Tem quantos quartos?''Dick pergunta.

''Dois''Abelha responde.

''Eu acho que eu entendi a mensagem''Estelar vai abrindo um sorriso.

''É exatamente isso...nós vamos ter outro bebe!''Abelha fica sorrindo gigantemente.

''Que maravilhoso!''Estelar exclama e se levanta para dar um abraço em Abelha e Herald.

''Realmente vocês estão ganhando ein!''Dick sorri e levanta também.

''Ah mas nós sabemos,mais um bebe,mais problemas''Herald diz sorrindo.

''E mais felicidade!''Abelha diz alto.

''É claro!Crianças são a felicidade!''Estelar diz.

Todos sentam-se novamente.

''Então nós tinhamos vindo pra ver o pequeno..''Dick diz pensativo.

''Porque você tem essa mania de chamar todas as crianças de 'pequeno' Dick?''Estelar perguntou.

''Ah...nada''Dick sorriu meio vermelho.

''Então é uma pena...só quando ele chegar do passeio..''Abelha disse ''Hey Estelar posso te mostrar uma coisa?''Abelha puxa Estelar e a leva para o quarto.

''O que será?''Dick pergunta olhando por onde as garotas acabaram de passar.

''Vai saber...mulheres...''Herald diz ''Hey está passando o jogo!''Ele pega o controle e liga a grande TV de LCD na frente deles.

Estelar.

''Ah Star,eu não sei eu acho que Herald não gostou tanto da gravidez''Abelha me olhava com um olhar meio triste nos olhos.

''Ele deve ter ficado um pouco assustado com a noticía Karen,homens são meio bichos do mato mesmo''Eu tentei confortá-la mas acho que não resolveu muito.

''Assustar ele porque?Ele realmente não se assustou na hora de ir pra cama comigo,agora ele está assustado?''Abelha se senta do meu lado na cama.

''Talvez isso seja passageiro,vamos dizer que ele está pensando..bem..que a casa é pequena,e então vocês precisam de outra casa,o trabalho vai se complicar por algum tempo,até poder colocar o bebe numa babá,ou não sei se você prefere ficar sem emprego e cuidar do bebe,que eu acho realmente melhor,mas ai tem a dúvida se só o salário de Herald vai dar para pagar todas as despesas''Eu suspiro e olho fixadamente para o rosto de Karen ''Ele deve estar pensado mais no trabalho do que a grande benção que vocês vão ganhar''Eu falei em um tom,que eu acho que isso foi muito pessoal.

''Ah..Star eu sinto muito''Karen me olhou com um pouco de lágrimas nos olhos.

''Porque?''Eu pergunto a ela.

''Realmente,Herald não sabe que nós estamos ganhando um grande presente,ele não faz ideia da dor...''Karen da uma pausa.

''Da dor do que?''Eu pergunto colocando minha mão em seu ombro.

''De perder um filho,eu acho que nem eu sei qual é essa dor,deve ser realmente a pior de todas''Karen deixa uma lágrima escapar e eu percebo que essa história fez lembrar de Mar'i.

''Oh...Karen...eu juro,você não sabe e não queira saber...''Eu abracei ela bem apertado ''Não é bom,e Herald não tem culpa disso...''Eu realmente não sei as palavras certas para me abraçou de volta me apertando também.

''Eu sei''Ela falou e se quebrou em lágrimas.

Eu realmente não sei quantos minutos eu fiquei esperando ela parar de chorar e se acalmar,eu tentei amenizar essa tristesa que ela estava sentindo,eu continuava a abraçar ela como um urso,até ela suspirar.

''Obrigada''Ela diz e aos poucos ela se afasta ''Oh que coisa terrivel!''Ela exclama e aponta para minha blusa.

Eu olho para baixo e vejo que minha blusa está molhada de lágrimas ''Abelha sua chorona!''Eu brinco.

''Bem agora sim eu vou te mostrar o que eu ia mostrar a um ano atrás''Ela ri ''Espero que você goste,porque se não você vai ter que usar essa blusa molhada''Ela se levanta e vai até o guarda roupa dela e tira um vestido,que...fora de mim,está lindo!Mas muitas vezes depois que eu coloco em mim fica terrível.

''Nossa é lindo!''Eu me levantei e peguei o vestido rosa claro,com uma malha bem fininha e muito gostosa de se alguns enfeites na frente,com um cordão de cetim na cintura para amarrar,com uma borda de renda branca pálida.

''Vá esperimentar!''Karen me empurra até o closett que ela tem.

Eu tirei a minha saia preta e minha blusa amarela como o sol e coloquei o eu acabei de me ajeitar dentro dele,eu vi no espelho que ele ficou um pouco acima do meu joelho,bem solto da cintura para baixo,um pouco colado em cima,o que fazia notar que eu tinha grandes seios,eu coloquei meu cabelo na frente para esconder um pouco o incrivelmente bonito,porque não tinha manda,era regata. Os enfeites brilhavam com a luz.

''Estelar?Tá viva?''Karen chamou e eu abri a porta rápido.

''Eu amei!''Eu rodei um pouco para que ela podesse ver como eu fiquei.

''Nossa!Ficou linda!''Ela disse com um sorriso.

''Obrigado!''Eu abraçei ela agradeçendo.

''Por nada Star!Eu também olhei sua blusa!''Ela ri e eu a solto.

''Star vamos?''Dick pergunta lá da sala.

''Tudo bem,vamos''Eu respondo.

''Já?Eu pensei que vocês iam ficar para almoçar...''Karen olha para o chão.

''Não..é que Tim Tim vai lá em casa treinar com Dick novamente,e eu vou preparar o almoço,nem sei...eu acho que Dick via comprar..to cansada de ficar na cozinha''Eu digo a ela e pego minhas roupas dobro e ela trás uma sacola para mim colocar dentro ''Karen...''Eu chamo e ela olha para mim ''Eu sei que esse momento está sendo difícil,mas tenha paciência,Herald está estressado,e não bravo com você ou com o bebe''Eu dou uma pausa e ela olha para baixo ''Dê tempo a ele,tente não colocar muitos problemas dentro de casa,e lembre-se,qualquer coisa que você estiver precisando,é só me ligar que eu ajudo,eu vou sempre estar aqui para te ajudar ok?''Eu tento olhar nos seus olhos que estão grudados no chão.

''Ok,Star''Ela olha para mim e me abraça ''Muito obrigada...eu realmente precisava desabafar''Ela me solta.

''Vamos Star?''Dick chama de novo.

''Como os homens são chatos né?''Eu pisco para ela e ela ri.Nós decemos as escadas e Dick já está de pé se despedindo de visto,eles também conversaram.

''Nossa vestido novo?''Dick sorri olhando para mim.

''Sim Karen me deu!''Eu dou um amplo sorriso.

''Ele ficou linda!Eu acho que não combinou comigo,eu nem se quer usei''Karen nos leva até a porta e eu abraço Herald.

''Tchau,Herald''Eu me afasto ''Se cuidem!''Olho para os dois e entro no carro.

Dick busina,e nós vamos embora.

''Nossa realmente,eu acho que Karen e Ducan estão tendo muitas brigas''Dick me disse enquanto dirigia.

''Eu acho que eles estão bem brigados mesmo,Karen não chamou ele uma vez se quer pelo nome,só chamou ele de Herald''Eu disse a ele o que eu tinha percebido na nossa conversa.

''É ele também chamou ela algumas vezes de fulana,eu achei muito estranho,nunca tinha pensado que ele ia chamar ela de fulana''Dick entrava em uma rua para a esquerda.

''Eu conversei com ela,falei para ela ter mais paciência e dar um pouco de espaço ao Ducan''Eu digo a ele mechendo nos enfeites do meu vestido novo.

''Eu falei para ele que todos tem problemas,e que no caso dele,não é para ele tratar assim as coisas,além de que eu disse á ele que o bebe não é um problema,e que ele deveria parar de reclamar,porque quanto mais ele reclama,mais para baixo as coisas vão''Dick parou no sinal vermelho.

''Eu disse coisas parecidas para Karen''Eu dei um sorriso para ele e ele retribuiu.

''Vamos comprar almoço no restaurante perto de casa?''Ele me perguntou quando voltou a olhar para a rua.

''Sim,eu acho melhor,eu estou cansada de ficar na cozinha''Eu disse a ele,espero que ele entenda que é cansativo ser dona de casa.

''Então vamos,e se lembre hoje é o seu dia de escolher''Ele acelerava mais o carro.

Logo depois de alguns minutos nós chegamos ao restaurante,estava vazio,poucas pessoas...Ainda bem!Dick é famoso,ele é lindo e rico!Nossa como eu sou sortuda,ter um homem desse...

''Star Star Star!''Dick acenando na minha cara para chamar a minha atenção.

''Oh,Oque,É!''Eu me liguei novamente bruscamente para o mundo real.

''No que você tava pensando?''Dick me pergunta enquanto eu pegava o pote para colocar a comida dentro.

Realmente,ele me faz parar para pensar muitas vezes ao dia,logo de manhã eu já penso nele,até a hora que eu vou dormir,além das noites que eu sonho com ele...Bem eu tenho que parar de dormir nos meus pensamentos!Ele tá bem na minha frente,em vez de ficar pensando como ele é lindo eu deveria apenas dizer a ele 'COMO VOCÊ É LINDO',mas realmente isso nunca acontece..

''Em você''Eu disse depois de alguns segundos.

''Em mim?''Ele olha para mim e pisca.

''Sim,em você,como você é lindo e mágico''Eu pisco de volta.

''Você tá com muita fome?''Ele perguntou á mim.

Não sei o que ele quis dizer,tipo,nós estamos num restaurante comprando comida,como então eu posso não estar com fome.

''Sim eu estou com muita fome''Eu sorri para ele.

''Chegando em casa...a fome não pode esperar um pouco?''Ele falou as ultimas palavras no meu ouvido como um sussuro,eu senti cala-frios na espinha.

''Bem,depende do que for...se for importante,a fome espera''Eu olhei para ele que estava atrás de mim.

''É uma coisa que vai te deixar bem quente...''Ele me diz novamente no ouvido.

Eu sorri para ele entendi o agora eu acho que eu tô louca pra chegar em casa.

Ele me pegou pelas coxas e me levou para o sofá com força,me beijando acho que ele está afim mesmo.

''Espero que você não faça eu perder tempo,eu realmente estou com fome,então me deixe quente''Eu falei para ele com um tom sedutor que eu conseguia fazer para enlouquecer os homens.

''Não vai perder nada com isso''Ele me diz e volta a me beijar com força.

Ele me encostou no sofá de um jeito que eu não consigo está beijando meu pescoço,e isso me faz ronronar,e ele sabe disso.

''Que eu me lembre,nunca fizemos nada no sofá''Ele me diz e eu deito no sofá.

''Não que você se lembre''Eu sorri e ele me olhou com cara de felicidade,mesmo que eu estava querendo desaponta-lo.

Ele voltou a me beijar,está realmente bom enbaixo começou a puxar meu vestido para cimada minha barriga,eu entendi o recado e ajudei a tirou a blusa e voltou a me beijar foi até a minha barriga dando bicadas de beijos.

''Eu sinto que você está quente''Ele me diz.

''Só continue''Eu disse a ele e puxei a cabeça dele para mim.

Ele puxou meu sutien,e foi com a boca no tive que gemer a continuou lá e eu fui com as minhas mãos para sua calça,eu abri os botões e empurrei com os pés que estavam ao redor dele.

Ele ajudou a tirar a calça,removeu também a cueca e voltou para mim como se estivesse com fome de me empurrei para cima,para que ele obtesse tudo que ele queria de mim.

Ele puxou minha calcinha,eu estava gemendo,não conseguia parar,meu peito arfando querendo mais e mais,eu não consigo me tinha um poder sobre mim,e eu sobre ele,eu sei disso e eu acho que ele também sabe disso.

Ele se posicionou no lugar certo ''Vai Dick''Eu disse para ele no meio de suspiros,e com a cara de quem estava emplorando,dentro de mim,meu corpo estava emplorando por ele dentro de quero ele,preciso dele,dentro de mim...agora!

Ele sorriu para mim e me beijou poucos senti ele entrando dentro de mim lentamente,eu estava gemendo,minha cabeça está rodando.

Ele saiu e entrou novamente,para cima e para baixo,foi pegando o ritmo,e logo eu percebi que o meu mundo estava rodando,e nesse mundo só existia eu e momento,eu estava nas nuvens,faz uns tempos que eu não sentia tanto prazer.

Ele estava mais rapido e mais forte,na forma que ele saia se enterrava em mim,cada vez mais forte,e ele estava ofegando,não respirava normalmente,eu notei que eu também estava descontrolada como ele.

Ele gemeu alto e colocou a testa na minha,ele olhou fundo nos meus olhos,lindos olhos azuis,pareciam o céu,ao mesmo tempo o mar,era como estrelas brilhando,era cheio de energia,e isso me foi como uma bomba,rapido e forte,eu juro que não sinto minhas costas,se ele não parar logo,eu acho que vou ficar sem andar por uns meses.

Eu apertei meus dedos em suas costas,chegou o momento,eu estava explodindo em prazer,eu não conseguia me controlar,eu gemia alto,eu acho até que estou gritando!Ele também estava,era o nosso momento.

Tanto prazer,ele foi mais algumas vezes e ele descançou em cima de ainda estava arfando,ele também,nós dois tinhamos voltado para o Planeta Terra,nosso mundo de prazer tinha acabado de acabar.

''Isso foi maravilhoso''Ele disse sem se mecher.

''Divino''Eu concordei sorrindo e olhando para o teto,com os meus dedos escovando seus cabelos pretos.

''Valeu a pena a fome esperar?''Ele levanto a cabeça e olhou para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

''Sim valeu,e muito''Eu disse a ele e o sorriso dele se abriu.

_TLIIIMM DOOOOM!_

A campanhia tocou e nós nos levantamos bruscamente do sofá.

''É o Tim!''Dick disse enquanto pegava as roupas dele e se vestia loucamente de qualquer jeito.

_TLIIIMM DOOOOM!_

A campanhia tocou novamente.

''Já vai!''Eu gritei enquanto colocava o vestido.

''Que demora''Tim falou do outro lado da porta.

''Parece que ele sabe que nós estamos enrrolados aqui''Dick falou num susurro.

Eu olhei para Dick,vi que ele estava completamente vestido,arrumamos as almofadas no sofá e eu fui atender a porta.

''Tim Tim!''Eu sorri para ele e ele me abraçou.

''Entre''Eu sai da frente da porta e ele entrou.

''Eu espero que vocês ainda não tenham almoçado,porque eu estou com uma fome''Tim falou para Dick.

''É o almoço ainda está intacto,você tem sorte''Dick sorriu e foi até a cozinha e eu o segui.

''Vem Tim Tim,almoçar''Eu chamei Tim Tim e ele veio descaradamente.

Nós colocamos a comida no prato e comemos,realmente está uma delícia.

''Eu iria elogiar se fosse vocês que tivessem feito''Tim falou no meio de um sorriso.

''Pode me elogiar,fui eu que escolhi o prato''Eu sorri.

''Pode me elogiar!Fui eu que paguei''Dick disse e eu futei a perna dele em baixo da mesa.

Tim riu ''Hey,isso é um empate''

Nós acabamos de comer e Dick e Tim subiram para a sala de treinamento,eu fiquei arrumando meu guarda roupa e vendo o que eu iria doar,tinha muitos vestidos e sandálias que eu não era porque eu não gostei,ou era porque me era mais porque me machucava,eu não jogava dinheiro fora só porque eu tenho.

Já estava noite,os meninos ainda não desceram,e eu não fui lá.

Entrei no banheiro e tomei um banho,com uma água morna do chuveiro,o cheiro de rosas no meu sabonete e meu shampoo,eu realmente amo tomar banho.

Eu coloquei um short deans e uma blusa solta.E meu chinelo,eu não ia mais sair hoje,quero ficar bem comigo mesmo hoje a noite.

Eu me sentei na minha cama e vi que os meninos sairam e estava na cozinha,eu desci e fui até eles.

''E então treinaram bastante?''Eu perguntei.

''Eu decidi,Tim vai virar oficialmente o novo Robin,e vai ser parceiro do Batman''Dick me disse com um copo de água na mão.

''Que bom!''Eu disse para eles olhando para Tim.

''É só que pra isso,você vai ter que falar com o Batman''Tim falou para Dick.

''Eu sei,essa é a parte ruim,mas por você eu falo com ele''Dick encheu mais uma vez o copo.

''Eu acho melhor você e Bruce se falando,não brigados assim''Eu disse á Dick.

''Eu não prefiro nada,ele falando comigo sim ou não,não importa''Dick disse.

''Então eu já vou lá,eu vou me encontrar com uma garota''Tim falou apressadamente depois de ter olhando as horas no celular dele.

''Uma garota?''Dick falou num tom malicíoso.

''Não um homem''Tim ficou vermelho.

''Espero que seja sua namorada''Eu disse a ele seguindo ele apressadamente enquando ele ia até a porta.

''Não é...por enquanto...logo ela vai ser''Ele sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta.

''Hmmm''Dick continuou malicíosamente.

''Vá tomar no cú,Dick''Tim disse e me deu um beijo na bochecha,e tocou,um toque que os dois tinham desde sempre,coisa de criança na minha opinião.

''Tchau''Dick disse e eu também ao mesmo tempo.

''Bye bye casal do meu coração!E obrigado pelo almoço maravilhoso ein!''Ele sorriu e ligou a moto.

Mais uma vez,ficamos na porta até a moto sumir de vista.

''Pequeno Tim Tim''Eu disse encostando minha cabeça no peito de Dick.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTrRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRrTtTtTtTtTtTtTt T

**Agora são 21 horas e 46 minutos.**

**XD**

_Desculpe por ter entrado na mente de Estelar na metade do tempo,eu realmente não sabia que ia colocar Estelar para pensar nesse capítulo._

_O.O a cena de sexo foi explicito,por isso Rated M,espero que vocês tenham gostado,eu atuei como uma pessoa que soubesse bem do caso._

_Nossa eu falei muito em comida nesse capítulo,eu to com muita fome,sinceramente._

_O Tim é só Tim,mas desdo começo em ''Masks'' de Kryalla Orchid,Estelar chama ele de Tim Tim._

_O que eu me lembro foi que foi assim:_

_'' ''Qual o seu nome?''Estelar perguntou para o garoto._

_''Bem..Tim,Tim!''Tim responde ''_

_Estelar chama ele de Tim Tim porque ele respondeu duas vezes Tim,isso pra mim foi engraçado,e eu vou manter._

_Bem daqui para frente vou exigir comentários!_

_Quero dois comentários nesse capítulo para mim continuar com animo gente!Por favor!_

_Começando as aulas,e está muito complicado com as dividas financeiras,muita divida por causa da escola para o meu irmão (que tem problema) e material escolar,para nós dois._

_Não sei porque eu falo da minha vida,acho que realmente vocês não se importam com isso._

_Vou parar por aqui,o notebook só tem mais 29% de bateria,tenho que colocar para carregar._

_Hey só para avisar,o capitulo que vem vai ter boas noticías,e no outro capitulo terá começo de grande problemas e tristesa._

_Oh sim minha parte preferida!_

_**ESPERO COMENTÁRIOS!**_

_**Beijos**_

_**Skmufuck.**_


	18. Agora do meu jeito XD

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem (Poxa! Esqueci os números romanos! aff véi!)**

**Parte 18 okey?**

**Descrições:**_Hi my Titansmaniacos! Eu estou doente e com pouca paciencia XD_

_O que eu vou falar?_

_Ah comprei o CD RED da Taylor Swift XD (Mas ainda não consegui ouvir inteiro)_

_Sério obrigado pelos comentários! _

_No fanfiction quem está bem presente é a Carla Mary!_

_Obrigada Carla Mary! (Há Mary me lembra a minha pequena Mar'i Q.Q (Isso são olhos com lágrimas tá?))_

_Os Titans não são meus._

_Ainda bem né! Porque se não eu teria feito uma merda com a história hahaha_

_Hey eu tava no blog do Young Justice e tinha um anôni (tinha que ser anôni) que postou ''Tomara que apareça os Jovens Tetans [...] e será destacado com o roy,asa,roy clone,mis marti,superboi,artemis e lins (irmã da artemis) '' _

_POXA!?_

_Cara,sério?_

_Tetans?_

_TETANS?_

_T-E-T-A-N-S?_

_...Ahh...esquece...malditos anonis..._

_Hey os nomes em letra minúscula?Nomes se escrevem com letras maiúsculas Poxa!_

_Lins?_

_LINS?_

_(Quem assiste JJ entende que essa escrita,esse maldito português tá um fracasso)_

_É Lince! LINCE! L-I-N-C-E!_

_Não quero dar uma de professora,mas tipo,uma pessoa com vái sei lá 12,13,14 anos escrevendo assim?_

_Que merda de Brasil!_

_F-i-m! _

_Lets Go!_

**F.F.N.E. PARTE 18**

''Master Dick'' Alfred cumprimentou ''Que bom que você está aqui''

''Oi Alfred''Dick deu a mão para Alfred e entrou.

''Miss Starfire!''Alfred me cumprimentou e eu não esperei para abraça-lo com toda a minha força.

''Alfred...''Eu larguei ele ''Que saudades''

''Também'' Ele respondeu.

Eu entrei e a mansão,como sempre arrumada,limpa,cheirosa,e linda.

O chão sempre tão limpo,que se eu entrasse com uma saia as pessoas poderiam olhar para o chão e ver no tipo 'espelho' a minha calcinha.

Depois que eu notei isso,só vim aqui com shorts,calça,bermuda e qualquer coisa que não fosse aberto.

Nós fomos andando até o sofá de courino branco parecendo neve.

Nós sentamos e Alfred subiu para chamar Bruce.

''Você está calmo?''Eu perguntei para Dick olhando para ele nos olhos.

''Mais ou menos''Eu não me olhou nos olhos.

''Tente se acalmar,o assunto aqui é o Tim,e não os problemas de vocês,isso é para o Tim,então acalme-se''Eu disse para ele.

''Tudo bem,eu estou no controle'' Ele me olhou e me deu um beijo na ponta do meu nariz.

''Ainda bem''Eu respondi e sorri.

Alfred veio descendo as escadas e chegou ao nosso lado mantendo a postura.

''Master Bruce já vem'' Ele nos disse e logo em seguida abriu o sorriso ''Como estão vocês?''

''Bem!''Eu respondi ele com um pouco de afobamento.

''Muito bem Alfred''Dick respondeu ''E sua namorada?''Ele perguntou com malícia nos lábios.

''Eu não tenho namorada,você sabe''Alfred piscou.

''Hey porque piscou?''Dick levantou a voz.

''Por que isso não é da sua conta criança!''Alfred estava se soltando como nunca.

''Criança?''Dick riu e se levantou ''Olha meu tamanho!Eu não sou criança!''

''Tamanho não é identidade''Alfred olhou para os pés.

''Hey então sua namorada é uma adolescente?''Dick perguntou com brincadeira em seus olhos e eu começei a rir.

''Sai fora!Isso seria estupro!''Alfred riu ''Sério não tenho namorada''Ele continuou.

''Nem inflável?''

''Dick!''Eu chutei ele no pé.

''Nem boneca inflável''Alfred respondeu sem nem pensar.

''Ainda bem né''Eu disse tentando parar a conversa.

Ouvimos passos e paramos com a estava descendo as escadas era Bruce.

Ele chegou perto do sofá e eu me levantei balancei a cabeça como um cumprimento e ele fez o mesmo para mim.

Dick e ele nem se cumprimentaram.

''Então vieram fazer o que aqui?''Ele perguntou para Dick.

''Falar sobre Tim''Dick respondeu sério.

''Ah como sempre,Tim e as idéias dele''Bruce continuou sério.

''Não é exatamente a ideia do Tim Tim,senhor Bruce''Eu disse a ele e ele me olhou diferente do jeito que olhava para o Dick.

''Tudo bem,então o que é exatamente?''Ele voltou a olhar para Dick com uma cara de raiva.

''É sobre Tim virar o novo Robin''Dick respondeu.

''Bem eu mantenho minha mente aberta,então sentem-se''Ele ofereceu e nós nos sentamos novamente.

''Vocês querem algo?Ou eu posso deixa-los sozinhos?''Alfred perguntou.

Pra mim,Alfred já era da família,mas do mesmo jeito,ele ainda era o mordomo de Bruce e tinha que ser o mordomo.

Cláro,Bruce já disse mais de milhões de vezes para ele tirar umas férias,se divertir,e outras coisas que ele pagava,mas Alfred nunca aceitou.

Então eu vejo ele como um 'terceiro' pai do Dick,e irmão ' do verdadeiro amigo.

''Pode ficar Alfred,você é da família e sabe disso''Dick disse e WOW isso me surpreendeu,porque tipo,eu tava pensando nisso agora!

Eu e Dick somos mesmo almas gemêas.

''Aham,fique Alfred''Eu aceitei.

''Senta''Bruce ordenou.

''Ma-ma-mas-''Alfred gaguejou.

''Sente-se Alfred!Sua bunda vai continuar empinada não se preocupe''Dick brincou e Bruce...ah...sorriu?

Realmente eu não esperava isso.

''Estelar não vai deixar de olhar pra sua bunda''Bruce disse e piscou pra mim.

Eu ri e olhei para Alfred ''É eu olho sempre,não vou deixar de olhar depois que você sentar''Pisquei de volta para Bruce e Dick ... riu?

Eu soltei uma gargalhada,eu pensei que seria uma conversa chata,insuportável,com brigas e discussões,mas não.

Depois de alguns minutos voltamos ao assunto de Tim,e fomos para a mesa do jantar.

''Mas você já viu o potêncial dele?''Bruce perguntou.

''Sim,ele treina comigo todas as semanas,e ele realmente tem golpes que me supreendem''Dick disse.

''Mas...os golpes normais..hum..tipo...Robin?''Bruce deu uma gaguejada,não entendi o por quê.

''Sim,eu treinei ele com os golpes básicos do Robin''Dick respondeu.

''Eu acho que Tim,como ele está no começo de sua 'carreira' ele acaba sendo bem melhor do que Dick no começo...''Eu disse,e eu sabia que eu não havia sido chamada na conversa.

''Sim,é verdade''Dick concordou.

''Então...eu preciso ver ele mais de perto''Bruce disse enquanto dava mais um gole de sua bebida.

''Então..''Eu começei.

''Você vai dar uma chance para o Tim?''Dick continuou.

''Sim,Batman sempre precisou de um Robin''Bruce respondeu sem emoções em suas palavras.

''Então eu vou dizer a ele,e quando vamos fazer um 'teste' com ele?''Dick perguntou.

''Na proxima missão''Bruce respondeu.

''Então é melhor já deixar ele avisado''Eu disse para Dick.

''Sim,assim que a gente for embora eu já ligo para ele,e falo pra ele ficar pronto como Robin para que ele apareça na hora certa do crime''Dick me olhou.

''Qualquer hora pode ser um novo acidente,chamada,e urgências,então é melhor avisar logo''Bruce disse.

''Tudo bem''Dick respondeu e se levantou da mesa.

''O almoço estava maravilhoso''Eu disse para Bruce.

''Eu também achei...deve ser porque tem visítas ótimas hoje''Ele tinha dado uma pausa olhando para a mesa e depois voltou a olhar para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

''Eu fico feliz por você e Dick terem voltado a se falar''Eu disse,não tinha como simplesmente esquecer aquela história.

''Eu acho que é coisa de família''Ele me disse ainda com o sorriso.

Eu sorri de volta.

''Aqui está a sobremesa''Alfred chegou com os pratos com doces dentro ''Aonde está o Dick?''Ele perguntou.

''Foi ligar para o Tim''Bruce respondeu.

''Bem aqui está a sobremesa que eu fiz pensando em uma pessoa que infelizmente não está aqui...''Alfred disse um pouco triste.

O doce era amarelo,com uma calda,tenho certeza de chocolate,com pedacinhos de abacaxi.

Eu me lembrei da onde eu conhecia aquele doce,e eu me lembrei claramente de quem Alfred estava falando.

''Mar'i...''Eu disse em voz baixa,quase um cochicho.

''Ela amava esse doce''Bruce refletia olhando para o doce amarelo.

''Eu sinto falta da pequena''Alfred colocou mais o prato de Dick na mesa ''Lincença''E saiu.

Eu começei a comer meu durinho como sorvete,tinha pedacinhos de abacaxi,gosto de musse,e uma calda de chocolate era maravilhoso.

''Eu já falei com ele...''Dick chegou ''Ele ficou feliz e disse obrigado''Ele sentou no lugar dele ''Hum!Sobremesa!''Ele pegou o prato e puxou mais pra perto dele e começou a comer furiosamente.

''Lembra desse doce?''Bruce perguntou.

''Não''Dick respondeu ''Mas é ótimo''Ele sorriu ''Qual o nome?''

''Eu não lembro muito bem,Mar'i tinha dado o nome''Bruce respondeu.

''Mar'i?''Dick perguntou parando de comer ''Esse doce foi criado pela Mar'i?''

''Ela estava 'ajudando' Alfred na cozinha e fez essa sobremesa para nós dois no nosso aniversário de...namoro''Eu disse,eu iria falar 'casamento',mas ainda era namoro ou noivado.

''Ah...desculpe..eu não lembrava''Ele abaixou a cabeça.

''Hey,não é para ficar triste''Bruce disse ''Só quero me lembrar do nome que ela deu''

Eu começei a pensar e tentar lembrar.

''Yellow Purplly''Eu disse sorrindo quando me lembrei dela falando com a língua nos dentes.

''Isso!''Bruce sorriu para mim ''Yellow purplly''

''Não tem nenhum sentido''Dick disse brincando.

''É mas o doce é tão sem sentido como o nome''Eu disse a ele e Alfred apareceu.

''Oliver está no telefone e quer falar com você Bruce''Alfred disse e Bruce se levantou rápidamente.

Eu observei ele indo até o telefone.

_''Alo?''Bruce chamou ''Oi''... ''Não acredito''...''e aonde ele está?''Bruce continuou sério ''O QUE?''...''Não acredito que você fez isso!Ollie!''Bruce gritou repentinamente ''Você está errado,nesse momente você precisa apoiar e não colocar mais para baixo!''...''Ele precisa de ajuda,e não de pessoas para julgar ele''...''Tudo bem,eu vou ai sim''...''Até''._

_Ele desligou o telefone._

''O que?''Somente Dick tinha o direito de perguntar o que estava acontecendo,por ser filho.

''Oliver esta com problemas''Bruce respondeu e na cara não era uma coisa da nossa conta.

''Ham..''Dick respondeu enquanto ele acabava de comer o Yellow purplly.

''Eu vou ter que ir indo,vocês fiquem á vontade a casa é de vocês''Bruce disse e colocava o casaco e mascára.

''Tudo bem''Dick disse.

''Obrigada pelo ótimo almoço e por ter aceito a proposta de Tim senhor Bruce''Eu disse e ele deu um sorriso timído.

''Tudo bem''Ele disse para mim e acenou para Dick e para embora.

''Espero que não seja nada de grave''Eu disse e Alfred assentiu.

''Também''Ele disse recolhendo os pratos ''Como Bruce disse a casa é de vocês''

''Hey Alfred,como a casa é nossa,eu quero te ajudar na louça''Eu e levantei.

''Não miss Starfire,não precisa só falta mais esses pratos,o resto eu já lavei''Ele me disse,mas mesmo assim eu segui ele até a cozinha para ver se era mesmo ou se ele não queria minha ajuda.

Decepsionante.

Alfred era expert em lavar louça,nossa ele é tão rápido,em um instante toda aquela louça imensa,desaparece com ele lavando.

''Nossa Alfred!''Eu não pude esconder ''Como você é tão rápido?''

''É os anos praticando''Ele disse.

''Eu que não quero esses anos praticando''Eu brinquei,mas verdade quem gosta de lavar a louça?

Ele riu e eu senti os braços de Dick se enrrolando em meu estomago,um abraço com o outro braço e ele colocou o queixo no meu ombro.

''Alfred tinha me dado castigo,fazendo eu lavar a louça todos os dias''Dick disse atrás de mim e eu apertei as mãos dele no meu estomago.

''Foi só um pequeno castigo''Alfred riu.

TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtTtTtT

''O que será que Oliver tinha?''Dick me perguntou.

''Eu não sei..acho que...''Eu pensei.

''Uma briga com Dinah?''Ele perguntou.

''Dinah é o verdadeiro nome da Canário Negro?''Eu perguntei,eu não sabia.

''É''Ele respondeu.

''Bem pode ser sim uma briga entre os dois,mas também pode ser briga com outra pessoa''Eu disse.

''Talvez...o Superman?''Dick perguntou.

''Pensando bem,somos bem curiosos!''Eu disse rindo.

''Nem me fale!''Eu concordou e pegava seu uniforme de Asa Noturna do armário.

''Eu to com preguiça''Eu sisse para ele e me sentei na cama bocejando.

''Tira essa preguiça''Ele me disse e começou a tirar a roupa para colocar o uniforme.

''Que quente''Eu disse para ele olhando seu tanquinho definido.

''Eu sei babe''Ele piscou quando ele ficou preso na calça que não saia do seu pé.

Ele puxou a barra da calça com tudo,mas não saiu,ele só se desequilibrou e bateu a cabeça no guarda roupa.

''Aiiii!''Ele gritou com a grande batida na cabeça.

Eu dei uma risada alta,não tinha como não rir vendo o Lider dos Titãs morrendo com uma calça jeans.

Ele veio em minha direção e me deu um tapa na coxa que me fez estremeçer pela dor.

''Porque eu tenho que apanhar?''Eu perguntei.

''Por que você tá rindo da minha cara!''Ele respondeu irritado.

''Você é um idiota que não sabe tirar a calça!Vai chamar a mamãe!''Eu gritei rindo.

Ele me bateu de novo e me puxou em um beijo.

Quando ele finalmente me soltou eu ri baixo e olhei para os olhos azuis lindos dele ''hey era tapa agora é beijo?''

''Entre tapas e beijos nós nos amamos''Ele riu e me soltou e voltou na calça enrroscada nos pés.

''Vem aqui que eu te ajudo''Eu chamei e ele veio.

Eu puxei a calça enquanto ele se segurava em um pé só.

Quando a calça finalmente soltou ele caiu com tudo para trás e eu ri mais.

''Idiota''Ele disse baixo deitado no chão.

TtTtTtTttTTTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT tTtTtT

A noite estava um vento frio que me fazia arrepiar toda vez que ele vinha com força.

Estavam Asa Noturna,Batman,Robin,Batgirl,e por uma surpresa Catwoman também veio patrulhar essa noite.

Já era quase onze horas da noite.

Essa noite não teve assaltos á bancos,estupros,roubos,assasinatos,entre outros .

Estava tão calmo,que estav ame dando sono.

''Eu não acredito!''Robin gritou pelo batfone.

''O que foi?''Asa Noturna perguntou.

''Hoje que seria um dia importante,aqui estamos NADA pra fazer nem combater!''Robin ainda gritava.

''Vamos nos encontrar''Batman ordenou.

Fomos até um prédio sombrio,escuro e parecia ser velho.A noite estava cada vez mais fria.

''Vamos tentar então outro dia''Batman disse.

''Ah..''Robin abaixou a cabeça,ele não podia responder,ele ainda não era o Robin oficialmente,ele não podia retrucar qualquer coisa naquele momento,só aceitar.

''Amanhã com certeza não estará essa paz na cidade''Catwoman disse.

''Verdade''Eu concordei.

''É tão chato...eu queria tanto''Robin disse triste.

''Calma você terá muito tempo para mostrar a sua qualidade''Asa Noturna colocou uma mão no ombro de Robin e Robin assentiu.

''Eu tenho um rádio da polícia''Batgirl disse pela primeira vez.

''E ele serve para que?''Eu perguntei.

''Bem quando a polícia tem alguma emergência eu ouço,ai eles falam aonde está o problema e eu posso ir atrás ajudar''Batgirl me respondeu.

''Ahh''Eu assenti.

Ela pegou um pequeno rádio da blusa e com um pouco de ruídos,mas logo conseguimos ouvir normalmente a voz de uma mulher.

_''Chamando 357,357''_

_''Atendido''_

_''Temos uma pessoa que passou mal na rua 683 na esquina com o Big Later''_

_''Quantas viaturas?''_

_''Mande duas''_

_''O estado da pessoa é urgênte?''_

_''Não''_

_'' a caminho''_

_''Desligo''_

''É nada de importante''Batgirl disse e desligou o radio.

''É nada para fazer''Asa Noturna disse.

Eu me virei para olhar a grande cidade atrás de mim,com as luzes brilhantes,nuvens no céu e o vento gelado.

Eu andei até a borda do prédio,e de repente ouve um pequeno vibre que nos fez tremer,mas logo parou.

''Isso não parece ser uma coisa boa''Catwoman disse sorrindo.

''Ainda bem''Robin disse sorrindo brilhantemente ''Ou quer dizer...''Ele parou de sorrir quando Batman fez uma careta.

''Vamos''Asa Noturna anunciou.

Eu voei até outro prédio e vi Asa Noturna pulando para um telhado mais baixo,Batman e Batgirl desceram escondido por um ponto cego do pré pulou direto no chão da rua que estava vazia e correu em um beco sem saída,perdi ela de vista depois foi por outro caminho,e eu vi ele pegando a moto depois vi que ele estava indo para um local que tinha fumaça.

Eu voei até o local e vi uma mulher ferida,parada no chão da calçada.

Fui até ela e logo vi se ela tinha pulso e se estava respirando.

O coração batia lento,pulso fraco,respiração calma,quase nada.

Peguei ela no colo e voei até um prédio,bati no Batfone no meu ouvido.

''Asa Noturna''Eu chamei.

''Sim?''Ele respondeu.

''Eu achei uma mulher desacordada do lado do prédio que está em chamas,ela parece estar muito mal,vou levar ela para o hospital e logo eu volto''Eu disse a ele.

''Tudo bem,tome cuidado''Ele me disse e eu peguei novamente a mulher no colo e voei o mais rápido possivel para o hospital publico.

Eu abri a porta com um chute e voei até o galpão.

''É urgênte!''Eu gritei e a mulher que estava atendendo pegou o telefone e chamou médicos.

Foi questão de segundos,os medicos estavam lá e pegaram a mulher do meu colo e colocaram em uma maca.

''A senhora sabe o nome dela?''A mulher so balcão me perguntou.

''Não eu não a conheço''Eu respondi.

''A senhora sabe qual foi o acidente?''

''Eu tenho quase toda certeza que ela estava ou dentro ou do lado da casa que teve uma explosão''Eu disse.

''Uma esplosão?''Ela perguntou e eu vi que ela estava anotando o que eu dizia.

''Sim,ela pode ter sofrido queimaduras''Eu disse lembrando dos braços machucados.

''Tudo bem,muito obrigada''Ela voltou a olhar para mim e me deu um sorriso.

''Por nada''Eu disse e fui até a porta e olhei para o rastreador e vi que estavam todos separados.

Fui em direção ao Asa Noturna.

Sobrevoei todo o caminho de volta e vi que tinha ambulâncias e bombeiros apagando o fogo da casa.

Eu fui em frente,quando vi Asa Noturna lutando com uma mulher com mascára.

Eu fui em direção a eles e ataquei ela para que ela me desse atenção.

''Estelar toma cuidado,ela tem veneno''Asa Noturna gritou e eu vi que ela tinha çei a desviar de seus golpes,segurei uma mão dela e chutei sua barriga.

Ela rodopiou para trás,evidente que ela sentiu dor,Asa Noturna se levantou e foi atacar ela com o seu ferro,para mim ele usava como uma espada,mais ou menos assim.

Ele tentou acertar ela,mas ela conseguiu escapar todas as vezes,voei atrás dela e ela jogou uma pequena bomba de fumaça em cima de mim.

Eu tossi com o mal cheiro e fiquei sem visão da onde ela e Asa Noturna estavam.

''Ah!''Ela deu um pequeno grito e eu sai da fumaça vendo que Robin tinha chegado,não vi Asa Noturna.

Robin estava segurando a mulher pelo cabelo,mas ela conseguiu se levantar e derrubou ele com seu chute,ela olhou rapidamente para mim e pulou longe do prédio.

Eu fui correndo até a beira,mas não vi conseguiu escapar.

''Merda!''Eu disse nervosa.

''Calma...eu consegui isso''Robin olhou para mim sorrindo e eu vi um pouco de cabelo em suas mãos.

''Podemos pelo menos idêntifica-la''Asa Noturna apareceu se apoiou em um ferro entendido.

''Oh Dick o que houve com você?''Eu perguntei preocupada vendo o sangue em seu joelho.

''Tudo bem,ela me bateu na cabeça e eu acabei caindo em cima do outro prédio e me machuquei...''Asa Noturna me disse e eu me agachei para olhar o seu machucado.

''Ela é realmente rápida''Robin disse ainda olhando os cabelos pretos em suas mãos.

''Estava escuro,eu nem consegui ver direito como ela era''Eu disse pressionando minha mão no joelho de Dick para conter o sangue.

''Ela parece ser nova por aqui''Batman disse.

''Então ela não é mesmo do sistema de Gotham?''Asa Noturna perguntou.

''Não''Ele respondeu.

''O incêndio foi causado por ela''Batgirl disse atrás de Batman ''Eu encontrei isso''Ela mostrou um pedalo de pano verde,da mesma cor que a roupa que a mulher que nos atacou usava.

''Tem alguma noção de quem seja ela?''Eu perguntei.

''Ainda não,vou perquisar na Batcaverna''Batman disse.

''Aonde está a Catwoman?''Robin perguntou.

''Ela foi atrás do aparelho que fez toda aquela explosão-''

''Já cheguei''Catwoman interronpeu Batgirl.

''Encontou alguma coisa?''Asa Noturna perguntou.

''Sim...esse é um aparelho sofisticado,tenho certeza que foi muito caro''Ela disse como entregou o aparelho preto,que estava queimado na mão de Batman.

''Vou ir agora para a Batcave,qualquer coisa eu chamo vocês''Batman disse ''E Robin,primeiro dia,e você está indo muito bem''Batman disse e pulou fora.

''Sabia que ele iria elogiar''Asa Noturna disse.

''Gostei do uniforme''Batgirl elogiou.

O uniforme era preto com amarelo,não era tão colorido como o de Dick.

''Bem eu vou para casa,eu estou cansada''Catwoman disse.

''Notei que você e Bat estão meio...gelados?''Asa Noturna puxou assunto.

''Ah eu não sei,não tenho mais paciência para ele,ele é cabeça dura e não entende nada que eu falo,eu estou cansada''Ela disse e saiu ''Boa noite para todos vocês''

''Boa noite''Nós quatro respondemos juntos.

TtTtTtTtTtTTtTtTTtTtTtTtTtTt TtTtTtT

''Foi assustador ver aquela mulher morrendo''Eu disse para Dick que já tinha tomado banho.

''Ela estava muito machucada?''Ele perguntou enquanto ia colocando o pijama azul claro.

''Ela tinha muitas queimaduras nos braços''Eu respondi e pegava meu shampoo.

''Eu não faço ideia que essa nova vilã queira,ela não roubou nada''Dick disse e sentou na cama e começou a enchugar seus pés com a toalha.

''Ela deve ser um tipo de psicopata''Eu disse quando notei que já havia pegado tudo que eu precisava para iniciar meu banho.

''Eu não sei...''Dick disse com desdêm.

''O que foi?''Eu perguntei.

''Eu estou um pouco em dúvida...não sei''Ele dizia e eu me aproximei.

''Pode falar''Eu disse a ele.

''Sobre a Mar'i,eu me sinto culpado por não lembrar dela,eu queria tanto lembrar''Ele suspirou ''Eu as vezes lembro alguns flashes dela brincando e essas coisas...''

''Oh Dick''Eu cheguei perto dele e me sentei ao seu lado ''Mesmo que você não se lembre,vocês dois tiveram momentos maravilhosos juntos''Eu disse a ele.

''E também...eu queria mesmo saber o que foi aquela hora que o Oliver ligou pro Bruce''

''Se for algo realmente urgênte,ele vai nos dizer''Eu disse a ele.

''Eu tenho um mal pressentimento''Ele disse e me olhou ''Você também tem?''

''Não...eu acho que é um problema deles,realmente''Eu disse séria.

''Mas eu não acho isso''Dick disse e se levantou ''Eu acho que o Bruce está ententando esconder alguma coisa,de novo''Ele disse com uma mão no queixo.

''Você desconfia muito dele,vocês voltaram a se falar hoje e já está assim Dick?''Eu perguntei com um som de bronca.

''Não...''Ele disse.

''Chega!Não é nada''Eu disse e fui para o banheiro.

''Você ficou irritada?''Ele me seguiu até o banheiro.

''Sim''

''Por que?''

''Porque sempre você inventa algo pra se preocupar,sempre quer ser o senhor mistério,sempre ocupado,será que você não consegue ficar nem um pouco em paz?''Eu estava quase gritando com raiva.

''Tipo o que?''Ele perguntou e chegou bem perto de meu rosto.

''Tipo...vamos arranjar um emprego,nosso dinheiro está indo como água,vamos primeiro resolver nossos problemas,de pessoas normais,e depois vamos poder cuidar da nossa vida heróica,vamos nos divertir,viver uma vida verdadeira de um casal e quem sabe...é...''Eu parei,eu não sei se era o que eu deveria dizer.

''Ter um filho?''Ele pergunta com os olhos brilhantes.

''É...talvez...''Eu fiquei embaraçada nas minhas palavras,eu acho que essa não é a melhor hora para falar disso e-

''Estelar,você quer casar comigo?''ele perguntou e pegou em minhas mãos tremendo no momento.

Eu não esperava isso,não agora,não mesmo,eu não esqueci que ele tinha me pedido em casamento,mas isso foi antes de tudo acontecer.

Meu casamento já tinha passado,Dick já tinha me pedido em casamento quando eu estava grávida da Mar'i e agora é como se ele fosse um novo homem,como se esse fosse outro pedido de casamento,de um novo Richard.

''S-si-sim!''Eu gaguejei e ele me abraçou com força.

Se eu aceitei na primeira vez,por que eu iria recusar agora?

''Eu te amo''Ele disse e me beijou.

''Eu também te amo''

TTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT tTtTtTttT

**Desculpe pela demora.**

_Eu estava escrevendo ontem era 1:00 hora da manhã e minha mãe mandou eu parar,eu tive que fazer hoje 20 páginas de lição (17 de geografia e 2 de português) e acabei de almoçar e finalizei o capitulo._

_Agora é o ponto de partida!_

_AGORA EU NÃO VOU SEGUIR MAIS A DC COMICS E MAIS NADA DA KRYALLA ORCHID!_

_Nooosssaaa demorou mas agora realmente chegou!_

_MEU DEUS AGORA SIM GENTE!_

_Agora são 17:00 e eu acabei de almoçar..._

_WHAT?_

_Vem muita bomba nos proximos capitulos! _

_Porque FINAIS FELIZES NÃO EXISTEM!_

_Mas se bem...que eu podia parar por aqui e deixar um final feliz..._

_SÓ QUE NÃO!_

_Eu quero um final,e infeliz XD_

_terá sim continuação dessa fic em outra fic que eu estou hiper mega star feliz que eu vou escrever!_

_Eu PROMETO que não irei abandonar nenhuma das minhas fanfics._

_Obrigada á todos que comentaram!_

_Continuarei só semana que vem (sábado ou domingo) e claro Se tiver comentários!_

_OMG_

_Eu to super feliz agora!_

_Hahaha_

_Beijoos e ótima semana á todos!_

_Skufuck._


	19. Destruindo a Turma Titã

**F.F.N.E. Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XIX**

**Eu não sei se tá certo,mas é parte 19.**

**Descrição:**_Tô postando só no blog porque não tem comentário nenhum no fanfiction._

_agora são 22:00 *-*_

_Eu tô atolada de trabalhos na escola,e tem umas horas que dá vontade de fugir de desaparecer._

_Minha casa hoje teve tanto problema,eu tô cansada,hoje foi um chute no peito (no caso eu sou mulher)._

_Eu ainda tô pensando no que eu vou escrever,se eu vou relacionar musicas sim ou não._

_Não sei se eu escrevo as fics pelas minhas emoções ou pelo que os outros querem ler._

_Minha imaginação não é exatamente o melhor lugar para um fã de Teen Titans,já que boa parte só pensa no Speedy,romance,musica,Star,Dick,e tão pouca luta e ação._

_Teen Titans vai voltar em Abril desse ano._

_Young Justice já saiu do CN._

_Eu quero muito começar as aulas de violão,mas do jeito que ta indo,não tão cedo._

_22:09 só escrevi isso ainda._

_HEY UMA BOA NOTÍCIA!_

_No ultimo episódio que eu assisti de Young Justice (Episódio 17) eles colocaram o meu aniversário! Apareceu várias vezes:_

_''DIA 30 DE MAIO'' e a ultima hora que eu vi foi ''00:07'' XD MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!_

_Nada melhor pra mim do que ver que nos ultimos episódios eles fazem um dia do episódio logo no dia do meu aniversário!_

_E ainda mais! O ROY ERA O PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH_

_SIM O EPISÓDIO FOI FEITO PRA ME DEIXAR FELIZ! XDXDXD_

_Let's Go Now!_

**F.F.N.E. PARTE XIX**

''Como isso pode estar acontecendo?''Asa Noturna perguntou na tela grande.

''Os Titãs estão sendo teletransportados para uma outra dimensão,não sabemos aonde''Cyborg disse do outro lado.

''E estão indo aos poucos''Ravena concluiu.

''Um por vez,mas não tem como saber se tem ordem e quem será o proximo não é?''Asa Noturna perguntou.

''Não ainda não temos pistas de nada''Ravena disse.

''Nós também não sabemos para onde eles estão indo?''Eu perguntei.

''Não,nenhum sinal''

''Eu já tentei rastrear de todos os jeitos,mas não consigo sentir nem achar nada''Ravena disse.

''Vamos começar a fazer buscas,eu vou visitar e checar todos os lugares aonde os Titãs sumiram''Asa Noturna disse.

''Ok,nós vamos fazer de tudo aqui pelo computadores''Cyborg disse.

''Estelar você vai para Jump City,lá foi o local que mais sumiu Titãs,eu vou procurar aqui em Gotham,vou mandar Abelha para Star City e se tiver mais cidades envolvidas eu mando mais pessoas procurarem,enquanto tem pessoas''Asa Noturma me disse.

''Tudo bem,eu já estou indo''Eu me virei para a porta.

''Não vai se despedir?''Ele perguntou e eu vi que a tela já estava desligada.

''Huum...acho que não''Eu brinquei e dei um beijinho nos lábios dele ''Te amo fofi''Eu disse e ele sorriu.

Fui para a cobertura de nossa casa e peguei impulso para o vôo.

O céu estava nublado,então eu fui por cima das na maios velocidade e cheguei em poucos minutos em Jump.

Eu estava anciosa para dizer para as meninas da minha 'nova' novidade,não tão nova.

Eu fui primeiramente até a torre e estava vazio depois que os Titãs começaram a sumir.

Mas y Menos,Herald,Jinx,Estrela Vermelha,e eu ainda não sabia de todos.

''Amigos?''Eu chamei e Cyborg se virou para mim.

''Star''Ele sorriu.

''Saudações''Eu disse ''Aonde está os outros?''

''Sairam á procura de pistas''Ele respondeu.

''As coisas estão complicadas...''Eu disse e Cyborg se virou com tudo para mim.

''Estelar você saber quem sumiu?''Ele me perguntou quase gritando.

''N-n-não''Eu gaguejei.

''A Sarah,Estelar! A Sarah!''Ele gritou.

''Desculpe Cyborg...eu não sabia eu juro...''Eu tentei acalma-lo com uma mão em suas costas.

''Desculpe Star...''Ele disse e logo vi lágrimas em seus olhos,eu o abraçei.

''Tudo bem...shiiiiii''Eu soprei para ele se acalmar.

''Quando ela não está aqui,eu sinto como se uma parte de mim não esta aqui''Ele disse e se afastou.

''Nós vamos encontrar todos que sumiram,eu prometo''Eu disse a ele com um leve sorriso.

''Eu sei...tudo vai ficar bem''Ele disse ainda chorando e se virou para o computador ''Nunca fale que me viu chorando ok?''Ele disse como um irmão mais velho.

''Tudo bem,eu prometo que não vou falar que você chorou''Eu disse sorrindo e dei minha atenção para a tela.

''Muitos Titãs estão sendo levados para não sei aonde''Cyborg disse.

''No caso,eu espero que tenham sido só no máximo presos,sem mais nada''Eu disse e percebi que o que eu tinha dito não foi bom.

''É...eu também''ele sussurou.

''Você sabe eu tenho um bom pressentimento,eles estão bem,com certeza''Eu disse para amenizar minhas ultimas palavras.

Ele não respondeu e continuou olhando para a tela.

Depois de algumas horas sem achar nada,nenhum dos Titãs haviam chegado,nada aconteceu.

''A liga está trabalhando nisso também?''Eu perguntei.

''Só se para eles isso for realmente importante''Ele me disse.

''E numa situação dessa,não é importante?''Eu perguntei.

''Depende se tiver alguém que interesse a eles,do tipo Dick,Wally que são ligados á menbros da liga,ai sim é bem importante''Ele me disse.

''E falando nisso,Wally está bem?''Eu perguntei.

''Ele esta...quem não está é o Roy''Ele disse.

''O que foi?''Eu perguntei ''Ele também foi capturado?''

''Não,ele está longe de ser capturado''Ele me respondeu.

''Então o que?''Eu perguntei novamente.

''Ele está envolvido em drogas''Ele me disse.

''Drogas?Porque?Como?''Eu perguntei.

''Sim drogas,porque eu não sei,ele está usando,é o que eu sei''Ele me disse sem muita importância.

''Então foi isso que Bruce estava falando...''Eu pensei alto.

''Bruce?Falando o que?''Ele perguntou.

''Ele estava no telefone falando com Ollie,e ele pareceu desesperado''Eu disse.

''Eu nem me importo!Roy se envolveu em drogas porque ele quis!''Cyborg se irritou novamente.

''Mas Cyborg-''

''Estelar,nossos amigos foram capturado,você acha que eu vou ligar pra um cara rebelde que quer chamar a atenção?Eu não!Ele que se dane!Eu me importo com a minha mulher!Só isso!''Ele gritou.

''Tudo bem''Eu me afastei e sai da sala principal.

Os corredores vazios me faziam lembrar de milhões de coisas que havia acontecido ali á anos atrás.

Meus amigos,as festas,festas do pijama com as meninas,os meninos que nós prendemos e passamos batom,quando eu e as meninas ficamos vendo quem tem os maiores seios,a maior bunda,quando a Rebecca apareceu e se foi,entre aspas se foi,eu me lembrava de tantas coisas,as armadilhas que haviam feito para mim,mas a maioria delas eu não cai.

Foi tão boa a minha adolescência com meus amigos,eu não me arrependo de nada,ao melhor tenho saudade de tudo.

Eu realmente não me senti bem quando o Cyborg disse que Roy esta nas drogas.

Porque ele faria isso?

Ele foi meu melhor amigo por anos,eu sei que ele não faria isso por nada.

E ele não era como Cyborg descreveu,ele não é rebelde,pode até parecer,mas ele não é.

Eu fui a melhor amiga dele,porque nem Ravena conseguiu entender o pensamento dele como eu.

Ele foi um amigo,melhor que uma amiga.

Eu me lembro das vezes que nós fomos ao shopping comprar o presente de dia dos namorados para Dick.

Ele sempre foi ... ... ... sensível.

Por isso,foi chamado de gay várias vezes,mas ele não é.

Que se dane.

Eu queria falar com ele,mas com tudo que está acontecendo.

Meus amigos sumindo,nem sei se eles estão vivos.Não sei.

Eu não estou com raiva do Cyborg,ele tem todo direito de ficar Dick tivesse sumido,mais uma vez,eu ficaria louca procurando por ele.

_Pim pim pim pilim pim pim pim piiim_

_''Estelar?''Asa Noturna chamou pelo comunicador._

''Sim?''Eu respondi.

''Eu descobri quem esta capturando nossos amigos''Ele disse.

''Quem é?''Eu perguntei desesperada.

''Sociedade Gnu''

''Não acredito''

''E pelo que eu soube...a coisa está séria''Ele disse.

''Séria como?''

''Parece que tem Titãs que morreram,mas não sei qual''Ele disse.

''E o que eles querem em troca?''

''Esse é o caso,eles não pediram nada em troca''

''Como nada?Eles não podem estar simplesmente matando nossos amigos!''Eu gritei.

''Eu estou localizando para onde eles estão indo,nós vamos atrás e vamos atacar com força,mas sem colocar a vida dos Titãs em perigo''

''Quem foi que desapareceu?''Eu perguntei,nós ainda não sabiamos ao todo quem sumiu.

''Tem Titãs indo e voltando Estelar''

''Como?''

''É como uma luz magnética que dá defeito e fica mandando eles de volta para cá e depois eles somem novamente''Ele me disse sério.

''Mas já conseguiram falar com alguém?''Eu perguntei.

''Eu consegui falar com Jinx''

''O que ela disse?Como ela estava?''Eu perguntei.

''Ela disse que estão sendo forçados a fazer coisas do tipo,comer minhocas,dar o corpo,e-''

''_X'hal''_Eu sussurei.

''Existem mortos,com certeza''

Eu fiquei em silêncio não havia nada a dizer.

''Estelar você está bem?''Ele perguntou.

''Perto dos nossos amigos..eu estou''Eu disse.

''Estelar vai ficar tudo bem''Ele tentava me acalmar do outro lado da linha ''Tudo vai ficar bem''

''ESTELAR!''Cyborg gritou e eu fui correndo até a sala.

''Mais Titãs desapareceram!''Cyborg gritou.

''Quem?''Asa Noturna gritou e Cyborg ouviu.

''Kid Flash,Abelha,Moça Maravilha,Mutano''Ele parou ''Eu espero que seja somente isso''

''Meu santo!Mais Titãs!''Eu disse alto.

''Logo nós seremos os próximos,a não ser que cheguemos a uma conclusão''Asa Noturna disse.

''Escaneie a pagina 694-3847-3849-3261''Cyborg disse um monte de números.

''Está carregando...hey porque você não me disse isso antes?''

''Eu tentei aqui,mas aqui o programa é muito pesado e não está indo''

''Como é que funciona?''

''Você digita nome dados pessoais da pessoa que você quer encontrar e esse rastreador acha em poucos minutos se ela estiver longe''Ele disse e finalmente entendi do que eles estava falando.

''Vou colocar do KF...''Asa Noturna disse.

Poucos minutos depois sem nenhuma palavra escorrendo de nossas bocas Dick gritou.

''ACHEI!''Ele disse feliz em sua palavra.

''Aonde estão?''

''China,um cidade que eu não consigo pronunciar o nome''Ele disse e eu sorri.

''Vamos para lá imediatamente''Cyborg disse e eu concordei.

Cyborg arrumou a T nave e fomos nos encontrar com o restante dos Titãs.

Somente Ravena,Cyborg,Eu,Dick e ém a nave só suportava cinco pessoas,não iria mais ninguém.

Eu não sei ao certo quanto essa viagem vai deveriam ter feito um teletransportador na China també não gostei que eles disseram que não seria posto no mundo todo.

''Estão todos prontos?''Asa Noturna perguntou.

''Sim''Cyborg disse confiante.

Todos já estavam em seus devidos e Ravena somos na lateral,Cyborg no meio,Argente atrás,no lugar de Mutano,e Asa Noturna na frente.

A viagem levou mais ou menos sete ças á nave que era rápida.

A viagem inteira eu Argent e Ravena só trocamos algumas palavras.

Todos estavam assustados com os sequestros.

Eu respeito todos.

Nós chegamos na China e já era noite.O céu nublado com um tempo quente parecia um mormaço de microondas.

Eu vi Asa Noturna descer e todos desceram também.O chão da montanha que nós pousamos tinha grama velha e ressecada.A cidade brilhava,mas nada se compara á Tóquio.

Cyborg e Asa Noturna avistaram o mapa,e logo eles se localizaram.

''Vamos Nos separar,com muito cuidado''Asa Noturna começou ''Vamos de dois em dois cada um para um lado mais suspeito da cidade''Asa Noturna olhou para cima do mapa.

''Nós temos algum GPS?Porque eu não entendo nada do que está escrito aqui''Argent falou baixinho.

''Bem nosso localizador vai rastrear os pulsos e respirações dos Titãs desaparecidos,caso o localizador apite,é porque estão pertos''Asa Noturna explicou.

''Mas nós temos localizado aonde vamos,e aonde se encontrar''Argent ainda tinha dúvidas.

''Sim eu e Cyborg calculamos tudo isso''Ele olhou seriamente para ela.

''Vamos separar os grupos?''Ravena perguntou.

''Sim,temos que separam uniformemente''Asa Nortuna respondeu.

''Ravena e Cyborg vão para o centro da cidade,eu vou ligar o localizador de você e Estelar,vocês vão até o suburbio da cidade,também vou ligar o localizador,já que eu não sei pronunciar os nomes das ruas''Asa Noturna disse.

''Mas e você?''Eu perguntei.

''Eu vou até o abrigo que eu e Cyborg alugamos e vou pesquisar o que tem de estranho por aqui''Asa Noturna me disse.

''Mas é perigoso você ficar sozinho''

''Eu vou ficar bem,tenho toda segurança aqui comigo''Ele disse e eu não sei o que é essa segurança.

''Vamos''Cyborg disse pegando os localizadores.

Em poucos minutos os nossos localizadores estavam com pontinhos vermelho escrito 'Procurando...'' na tela.

''Que _X'hal _esteja com vocês''Eu disse.

Cyborg e Ravena acenaram e Ravena voou oferecendo 'carona' para Cyborg.

Eu me despedo de Asa Noturna e ele pegou a nave e foi embora.

Eu e Argent seguimos o que o localizador dizia na tela.

Algumas ruas tinham iluminação,mas estavam vazias,sem eram totalmente sem luz.

Tinha muitas portas de comé que de dia era muito diferente a visão daqui.

Nós andavamos sem rumo,procurando,mas sem saber ao certo o que.

Argent deu algumas pausas durante o trajeto,e eu também estava um pouco desesperada por pensar que meus amigos poderiam estar sendo torturados e machucados na sociedade Gnu.

Nós suamos com o tempo quente e sem tivesse terra no chão,poderíamos chamar de deserto.

O nosso comunicador tocou e eu rápidamente atendi.

''Pessoal,acho que encontrei algo''Era Asa Noturna ''Sensores mostraram a onda de poder de Jinx que ecoou pelo ar depois que ela soltou,e veio do oeste''Asa Noturna disse e nossos localizador brilhou para oeste.

''Estamos mais perto do oeste,nós vamos para lá rapidamente''Argent disse e eu confirmei com a cabeça.

''Se vocês acharem algo,avisem imediatamente,para que todos nós possamos ir até ai''Asa Noturna disse.

''Tudo bem,nós vamos voando,já que estamos andando até agora''Eu disse e todos aceitaram e desligaram.

Ir pelo céu é com certeza muito mais fácil e rá estava mais feliz por estar voando.

''Do mesmo jeito,nós temos que manter a sigilância,quando chegarmos perto,nós vamos descer mais e encostar em prédios para que não nos vejam''Argent disse para mim.

''Sim,quanto mais escondido,melhor''Eu disse e voei com mais força deixando ela para trás.

As ruas pareciam abandonadas em baixo das nuvens.Nós decemos aos poucos quando estavamos chegando perto da linha do oeste,que mostrava no localizador.

Nós chegamos ao ponto oeste da cidade,mas nada de anormal parecia estar acontecendo.

Tinha ruas mais agitadas com nomes estranhos,eu estava preste a fazer contato lábial com algum garoto,não aguentava mais ficar olhando para as placas sem saber o que estava Dick não ia gostar de saber disso,ele é ciúmento,e isso seria um grande problema para mim.

''Asa Noturna,já chegamos''Eu disse para ele no comunicador.

''Ótimo''Ele respondeu rápido ''Vocês vão para o ponto mais fluênte que é uma oficina de carros,tem muitos carros dentro dela,e é descoberto''Ele disse ''Vocês vão pegar esse trajeto que aparecer no localizador''Ele disse e rapidamente abriu um mapa com uma linha vermelha indicando aonde deveriamos ir para chegar até lá ''Em poucos minutos vocês já estão lá,avisem quando chegar''

''Tudo bem''Eu disse e Argent acenou com a cabeça e fomos até o ponto aonde o localizador mostrava.

Era uma oficina com as paredes azuis e brancas,naquela hora,estava com as luzes apagadas,nenhum brilho ou barulho vindo de lá.

''Vamos avisar que já chegamos''Argent disse.

Eu peguei meu comunicador e assim que apertei o botão de ligar,Asa Noturna já estava na tela ''Chegamos''Eu disse.

''Ótimo,revistem,e não desliguem o comunicador,assim as frequências chegaram imediatamente para mim''Ele disse e eu e Argent fomos em frente.

Havia muitos motores e peças que eu não sabia o nome,tinha carros velhos e dois novos,que estavam em voei até uma parte atrás,avistei se havia alguém ali,mas estava vazio,e então eu desci e me coloquei no chão.

''Estelar,tome cuidado''Asa Noturna disse no meu bipe.

Eu continuei calada,para que não ouvesse nenhum tipo de barulho vindo de vi Argent em outro lado ainda voando,mas bem próximo aos carros.

Eu andei desconfortável com as sucatas espalhadas no chão,pedaços de ferro,pregos,borrachas,e isso me fazia escorregar um andei com cuidado até outra extremidade do local,e não achei nada,eu tomei um susto com um barulho forte de ferro se chocando com outro,eu voei e vi Argent sozinha.

''Não tem nada aqui! Essa é a verdade!''Argent disse quase gritando.

''Você tem razão''Eu disse e bati no bipe em meu ouvido ''Não encontramos nada''

''Nada?''Ele perguntou do outro lado da linha prezunçoso.

''Nã-''Eu parei de falar quando vi Argent caindo no chão ''Argent você está bem?''Eu perguntei.

''Sim...e realmente eles estiveram aqui''Ela disse se levantando ''Olha o que eu achei''Ela disse mostrando um pedaço de pano rosa,não sei exatamente de quem era,mas eu sabia que era de uma das minhas amigas.

''Achamos algo''Eu disse para Dick.

''O que?''Ele perguntou e eu voei até Argent e abri o comunicador e ele apareceu na pequena tela olhando para o pano ''É um pedaço de roupa''Ele disse olhando melhor na imagem.

''Não dá para ver bem,mas aqui tem um liquído..''Eu disse me agachando e tocando naquele brilho molhado no chão,me levantei e coloquei os meus três dedos molhados na frente da luz do comunicador ''É sangue!''Eu exclamei em voz alta.

''Sangue de algum Titã,sem dúvidas''Argent disse.

''Cyborg,Ravena,achamos algo''Asa Noturna chamou do outro lado da tela.

''Oque?''Cyborg perguntou desesperado.

''Um pedaço de roupa rosa e sangue''Ele disse.

''Nós estamos chegando até ai''Ravena disse com um tom de tranquilidade.

''Vamos continuar a busca''Eu disse e logo o comunicador se desligou.

''O que vamos fazer agora?Já são altas horas da noite,eu nem sei que horas são...''Argent disse.

''Eu não sei...''Eu disse seguindo para o fim da trilha de sangue ''Hey...acho que aqui...''Eu coloquei a mão em um buraco na parede,aonde a trilha de sangue acabava e a porta se abriu,sem luz,mas com meus poderes eu vi que tinha um longo caminho dentro daquele túnel.

''Vamos''Argent disse e eu a segui.

Nós andamos uns dois minutos sem chegar a lugar algum,a pista de sangue não estava mais aparecendo,eu vi um brilho vindo do fundo ''Vamos o mais rápido possível,sem fazer nenhum barulho''Eu disse e nós voamos até o brilho.

Era luzes de velas,havia cinco velas em cima de um galpão de madeira velha,e nossos amigos pendurados em posição de cruz em madeira velhas,todos eles aparentemente sofrendo.

Argent me puxou com tudo contra a parede do lado esquerdo do túnel,e eu vi um homem alto andando em círculos na parte de trás da sala,ele parou um pouco e olhou para a porta do túnel,mas depois voltou ao normal.

''Nós temos que avisar para o Asa Noturna''Eu disse batendo no bipe no meu ouvido.

''Oi''Ele respondeu.

''Achamos''Eu disse cochichando.

''Acharam?!''Ele deu um pequeno gritinho do outro lado.

''Sim,todos eles,e estão presos com um homem,parece ser um segurança,cheguem imediatamente,parece ter mais pessoas aqui e-''

''Pode parar mocinha!''Uma voz masculina me chamou.

Um soco veio tão rápido que eu não pude nem ver quem tinha me batido,Argent já estava lutando e eu olhei para os homens fortes,aparecentemente armados,e bem novos.

Argent jogou vários socos contra aqueles homens,mas parecia que eles nem sentiam me levantei e fui lutar,no meu primeiro soco contra o estomago de um homem daquele,ele não reagiu e minha mão doeu,foi quando eu percebi,todos os homens eram exatamente iguais,iguais á Lex Luthor.

''Argent,eles não são homens,são robos,vamos atacar com maxima força e destruí-los''Eu disse gritando.

Eu ataquei com toda minha força contra a garganta de um robo,e sua cabeça saiu e caiu no chão,mas o robo permaneceu em pé,eu arranquei um braço e ou outro também mas ele continuava a chutar e pular contra mim.

''Eles precisam ser totalmente destruídos,porque eles continuam com vida''Eu disse e chutei as pernas do robo na minha frente e ele finalmente caiu nem nenhum movimento.

Argent e eu atacamos todos os robos,e finalmente todos estavam destuídos no chão.

''Eu acho que vencemos''Argent disse agora um pouco puxado para sua língua natal.

Eu corri até nossos amigos,Mutano estava bem ferido,assim como todos os outros.

''Vocês...vocês estão aqui''Jinx disse em um cochicho e logo um grande barulho veio da entrada da caverna,e Ravena apareceu.

''Mutano!''Ravena correu para ele desesperada ''Você está bem?''Ela perguntou colocando a mão no queixo dele.

''Meu amor...''Ele cochichou.

''Eu vou te tirar dai''Ela se afastou e começou a remover cada uma das amarrações nos pulsos e pernas dos Titãs,logo todos estavam soltos,mas deitados no chão sem força.

Asa Noturna estava me ajudando nos primeiros socorros,e Cyborg estava com Sarah nos braços,chorando.

''Nós temos que sair daqui logo...antes que alguém apareça''Dick disse e se levantou.

''Pensamento muito tarde não acha?''Um homem perguntou atrás de nós.

Lex Luthor.

**Heey!**

_Demorei um pouco,mas aqui está._

_Eu estou com fome,e é meia noite e trinta e dois minutos._

_Eu estou feliz porque hoje eu comprei meu primeiro gibi dos Titãs!_

_E também porque hoje eu quase fui atropelada,nada de mais né hahaha._

_Eu estou com um novo perfíl,está bem melhor que o primeiro,e também estou com novo facebook._

_Também publiquei uma nova fic ''Pink Punk'' é simples,nada de mais,mas espero que vocês gostem,tem em inglês também._

_Muitos problemas,aulas,provas,família,e tal. Demoro para atualizar,desculpe._

_Por favor comentários!_


	20. Final para alguns Titãs

**F.F.N.E Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XX**

**Descrição:**_Ai gente,eu juro que eu não sei o que eu vou escrever agora,essa parte não é tão planejada como o resto,a morte dos Titãs,escolher quais Titãs iram morrer,é como me bater sem saber o porquê._

_Eu tô pensando em quais Titãs eu já vou tirar da história,então saibam que se eu matar alguém que vocês adorem,sorry,estava sem mente pra matar ninguém._

_Eu estou ansiosa pro meu aniversário que é dia 30,e eu nem sei como e o que vai acontecer,nem sei direito o que eu vou ganhar,eu fico assim,mas no final das contas meu niver é sempre um tédio,um saco de verdade,parece luto,ou enterro,deixa queto._

_Tô feliz de finalmente chegar na parte 20 da fic! Nossa como demorou! Eu ainda vou escrever muito daqui pra lá,e isso me deixa feliz e mais ansiosa! _

_''Drop everything now!''_

**F.F.N.E.**

''Lex Luthor?''Asa Noturna perguntou surpreso como todos nós.

''Vocês tem sorte de chegar aqui e ainda encontrar os amigos de vocês com vida,já eram para eles estarem mortos á muito tempo''Lex Luthor disse sorrindo.

''Saiam..daqui''Kid Flash resmungava tentando nos impedir.

''Se você acha que nós não viemos lutar Luthor,você está bem enganado''Cyborg disse se recuperando e deixando Sarah deitava no chão.

''Titãs achamos''Ravena disse para o comunicador,outro Titã resebeu a informação,não consegui saber quem.

''Ah...já estão chamando reforços?''Luthor perguntou.

''A viagem é longa para eles,quanto antes chamar melhor''Asa Noturna disse.

''Bom,eu acho melhor a guerra começar''Luthor disse e eu entrei em forma de combate com meus amigos.

Eu vi nossos amigos ainda no chão sem forças,minha vontade era de chorar ao ver aquela cena.

''Titãs..ATACAR!''Asa Noturna berrou e nós fomos para o ataque.

Eu voei com força para cima de Lex,mas com algo em sua mão,me fez tombar de volta no chão fazendo minhas costas baterem com toda força no chão.

Eu me levantei,e olhei para Dick que tentava chegar em Lex,mas não conseguia por sua força,Cyborg atirou com seu braço super sônico,mas com a força de Lex,só fez com que a força dos poderes de Cyborg revertessem em nós.

''_Azarath Metrion Zinthos!''_Ravena gritou em direção a Lex,fazendo com que o chão se abrisse e Lex Luthor caísse dentro do buraco.

Com a forma que nós não ouvimos nada,nem niguém voltando,nós olhamos um para o outro pensando que Lex poderia..estar morto?

Mas minha atenção voltou para o buraco quando um grade estrondo veio de lá,fazendo uma enorme luz branca brilhante tampar nossas visões e uma risada irônica veio junto.

''Vocês precisam de mais do que isso Titãs''Lex Luthor estava sem nenhuma manchão ou arranhão no corpo ''Vocês acham que chamaram os reforços cedo,mas eu acho que já é tarde''Ele riu e olhou para mim ''Não não,não quero ver ninguém chorando...por enquanto''Ele voltou a rir.

''Você agora vai precisar aguentar isso seu monstrengo!''Argent chamou a atençãod dele,e Argent atacou com seus poderes,ela pegou pedras do fundo do buraco,atirando com toda a força em Lex,mas ele desviou e foi até Estrela Vermelha.

''Estrela Rosa?''Ele chamou batendo no rosto dele ''Acorda baby!Não quer dizer alguma coisa para seus amigos antes de morrer?''Ele sorriu e continuou batendo no rosto do Estrela Vermelha com força agora,Estrela Vermelha reagiu,abrindo um pouco os olhos que estavam vermelhos inchados,tinha sangue em sua testa,e sua roupa estava rasgada,havia sangue por quase todo o seu corpo.

''Você só encosta nele por cima do meu cadaver!''Asa Noturna correu e pulou nas costas de Lex,eu fui correndo atacar,e consegui dar um soco na barriga de Lex,ele fez uma careta,mas me atacou com aquela maldita luz me fazendo cair longe novamente.

Vi Argent e Cyborg atacando,mas Lex pegou Asa Noturna pelos braços,e rodou ele com toda a força,fazendo Dick bater em Argent e Cyborg,Dick gritou com a força que ele bateu contra Cyborg.

Eu me levantei e eu e Ravena piscamos uma para a outra,Ravena foi para perto de mim,e nós fizemos nossos poderes se unirem.

Duas cores foram até o rosto de Luthor,verde e preto,nós duas empurramos com toda a força contra Luthor que não conseguiu impedir a força dos poderes.

Luthor caiu com tudo no chão,pegou uma espada,parecida com uma faca por ser um pouco pequena,e enfiou na garganta de Estrela Vermelha.

''NÃO!''Eu gritei com todas as forças que eu pude,eu vi o sangue de Estrela Vermelha escorrer no chão,e ele estava tentando reagir,eu corri para o lado dele mas Lex me pegou pelos cabelos,me arrastando para longe de Estrela Vermelha,eu gritei com a dor que eu estava sentindo.

''Vadia!''Ele me jogou pra longe e me bateu com a força de seu instrumento que eu não podia descifrar o que era.

Eu gritei novamente e vi Asa Noturna batendo em Luthor com seu cabo de ferro,Cyborg chutou Luthor,mas não conseguiu chegar a lugar algum com tudo aquilo.

Eu não sabia aonde ia parar tudo isso.

Eu estava com dor,e vi Jinx me chamando em um canto.

Ela estava caida no chão toda suja de sangue,principalmente suas calças,eu vi cortes em seu rosto,eu sentia uma vontade imensa de abraça-la e falar que tudo ficaria bem,ela mudou para o nosso lado,por Kid Flash,e mesmo depois dos dois se separarem,ela ficou na equipe.

''Jinx...''Eu não sabia o que dizer vendo ela naquele estado.

''Estelar,peque o medalhão do pescoço de Luthor,é ele que controla tudo...só tome muito cuidado,se o medalhão estourar,quebrar ou algo assim,ele pode emitir uma luz tão forte se deixar cego,ou até matar...cuidado''Ela falou sussurando,eu vi o esforço que ela fez para me dizer aquilo.

Eu a abracei,e chorei no pescoço dela,ele só fez alguns pequenos barulhos,me re-ergui para olha-la nos olhos e vi as lágrimas escorrendo no rosto dela.

''Eu vou fazer isso,tudo vai ficar bem,eu prometo''Eu disse para Jinx,evitando chorar mais e me ela um pouco e coloquei ela mais no canto,evitando que algo batesse nela.

Eu fui até aonde eles estavam,vi Asa Noturna muito machucado,Ravena estava com a testa sangrando,Argent estava desacordada,Cyborg ainda estava lutando com estava esperando Cyborg sair para mim ir,não atacar Lex Luthor e sim tirar o medalhão de seu pescoço,retirando todo esse poder dele.

Eu sei que isso é meio clichê,mas eu juro que num momento desse,eu não sei se eu vou conseguir,ou vou simplesmente perder,colocando a vida de meus amigos na mão dele,para ela fazer o que ele quiser.

Cyborg foi jogado contra uma parede,e desligou Luthor me lembra ao dotor Luz,mas sem cabelo.

Ele não era de ficar entre nós,e sim mandar capangas dele para nos atacar.

Tudo tem sua primeira vez...

Eu fui para cima de Lex,e puxei o medalhão rápidamente,quando vi que o medalhão estava em minhas mãos,eu sorri para ele,vendo os olhos arregalados dele,olhando para minhas mãos.

''Como você tirou?Ele nunca iria sair do meu pescoço...era grudado em mim!''Ele dizia indignado.

''Tudo tem sua primeira vez''Eu sorri para ele,eu estava com muita dor nas costas,mas eu tava sentindo o gosto da vitória,eu até me esqueci que existia dor.

Ele rosnou com os dentre para fora.Rápidamente ele foi até mim tentar pegar o medalhão de minhas mãos,mas eu desviei,eu senti uma força naquele momento,se eu colocasse o medalhão eu iria acabar com aquela história por ali...então

''Eu acho que eu vou colocar..''Eu disse baixinho.

''Não!Se você colocar,você não vai ter sua mente própria Estelar,e misturando seus poderes com o medalhão,será uma força indestrutível...não coloca!''Asa Noturna gritou um pouco embaraç vi que ele estava ordenando,então não coloquei,enfiei ele dentro do meu bolço da calç não tinha como escapar.

''Não!''Kid Flash conseguiu gritar de outro lado da sala.

Eu olhei para trás com tudo e vi Luthor soltando duas facas de suas mãos,no peito de Jinx e Herald.

''NÃO!NÃO! MEU DEUS NÃO PODE SER! NÃO!''Eu gritei,eu não consegui parar de gritar 'não' eu estava desesperada,eu peguei toda a minha raiva e ódio e fui com tudo atacar ele.

Eu sai dos meus pés,eu voei com toda a minha força e bati ele contra a parede de rocha com toda a força da minha gritou com o estrondo que fez.

Eu manti ele preso contra as pedras com a mão esquerda,e dei socos com toda a minha força com a mão direita,fazendo ele gemer alto a cada golpe.

''Estelar...chega''Cyborg disse e eu não conseguia parar,eu estava com ódio,meu Deus,como ele consegue fazer uma coisa dessa?

Eu senti algo me puxando,e vi que eram os poderes de Ravena nas minhas mãos,eu finalmente soltei Lex Luthor que estava pálido caido no chão.

Eu me ajoelhei e começei a chorar.

Outro pesadelo acabou de começar.

**''**_**One day,we will be remember...''**_

_Nossa como eu escrevi,eu comecei a mais ou menos ... 50 minutos atrás,eu to com dor de garganta._

_O capitulo foi tenso,e finalmente posso dizer quem morreu_

_Jinx,Herald,e Estrela Vermelha._

_Sério,eu tenho certeza que morrem mais Titãs nesse capitulo,mas eu não quero mais matar ninguém!_

_Eu estou feliz e triste por ter finalmente escrito esse capitulo que me deu muitas coisas na mente para escrever,e ao mesmo tempo,não tive idéias do que escrever aqui._

_E triste por ter matado a Jinx logo agora que eu começei a gostar muito dela..._

_Hey eu to com dó da Star,vocês vão saber o porquê no próximo capitulo._

_Please Reviews!_


	21. As coisas estão se encaixando

**F.F.N.E Finais Felizes Não Existem Parte XXI**

**Descrição:**_Eu estou empolgada para terminar este trajeto de mortes,por isso eu to começando a escrever a parte 21 hoje mesmo,eu quero que a história não fiquei lenta e demorada,tipo aqueles livros cansativos,então se eu ficar amenizando muito as coisa,tipo pulando de uma assunto para outro,não fiquem chateados ou algo do caso (como se fossem ficar ¬¬),eu só vou fazer isso para obter uma história mais rápida,mas vai conter a mesma quantidade de capitulos,eu acho._

_Eu estou ouvindo The Best Damn Tour da Avril ^^- _

_Eu estou feliz pela dica que a minha amigoooonaa me deu hoje,a Camila,ela disse que era para mim manter a história do mesmo jeito que eu planejei,é que eu fiquei com dúvidas,não sabia se eu ia fazer mesmo do jeito que eu imagino..então eu perguntei á ela,e amei a resposta!Ela disse que vai gostar da história assim,espero que vocês também gostem!_

_Além de que eu e ela,estamos pensando (nada já feito ou declarado) em fazer uma fic justas ^^= que felicidade!_

_Bom vamos lá,capitulo 21!_

**''**_**I can do better! i can do better!''**_

_Eu não acredito que eu fiz isso..._

_Como eu pude?_

_Eu sei que eu fiz,não vou negar..._

_Como?_

_Meus amigos morreram na minha frente,e eu.._

_Eu não fiz nada!_

_Exatamente nada..._

_Porque eu não pude ajudar..._

_Por causa dele_

_Só sobrou o ódio,eu não pude_

_Controlar_

_Eu o matei,pelos meus amigos..._

_EU O MATEI_

_E uma boa parte de mim não sente dó,ou tristesa por isso_

_Eu não estou sentindo arrependimento.._

_Meu Deus!...será que eu estou ficando uma pessoa má?_

_Eu perdi minha filha á pouco tempo atrás...Quase perdi o Dick,perdi meus amigos_

_Não interessa..._

_Eu faria de novo_

_E de novo_

_De novo_

_Eu sou uma pessoa má._

''Star?''Dick me chamou sentando do meu lado na cama.

''O que?''Eu perguntei sem me mecher.

''O que você está sentindo?''Ele perguntou.

''Nada,eu to pensando''Eu respondi séria.

''Pensando em que?''Ele olhou para mim.

''Algumas coisas..''Eu disse e olhei para ele.

''Posso saber?''

''Nada de mais...tem alguma coisa pra comer?''Eu perguntei.

''Tem...mas antes eu quero conversar com você o que aconteceu ontem''Ele me disse.

''Eu não sei-''

''Olha eu sei que é difícil pra você,é pra mim e para todos os Titãs''Ele me disse e eu me levantei e me sentei com as costas apoiada nos travesseiros atrás de mim.

''Eu não sei como ajudar a Abelha...eu não quero ir até ela e deixar ela me ver desse jeito,eu não ajudaria''Eu disse a ele.

''Você não esta ajudando nem ela,nem a si mesma''Ele suspirou ''Estelar,eu sei que é errado falar sobre isso agora,mas.. o que foi que você fez com o Lex Luthor?Você sabe as regras que nós temos,por mais que nós não somos da Liga da Justiça,isso serve para nós também,não matar nossos bandidos''Dick disse sério.

''Dick...se a liga estivesse ligando para o que estava acontecendo,eu tenho certeza que eles iriam vir até aqui nos ajudar,mas eles não fizeram''Eu disse á ele.

''Não importa a liga,sim ou não,eu estou falando de você Estelar''Ele me disse mais sério do que eu poderia imaginar que fosse,ele me chamou pelo nome inteiro.

''Mas-''

''Não importa,você fez uma coisa que eu jamais imaginei você fazendo,você matou um homem,seja ele quem for..eu sei...eu sou injusto,ele matou nossos amigos,fez tudo um inferno,mas se você fez isso com ele...porra você pode fazer com qualquer pessoa quando você estiver com raiva,me entenda isso me preocupa não pelo fato de você ter matado o Lex Luthor e sim,por você poder matar qualquer um do mesmo jeito''Ele me disse nervoso.

''E eu faria isso para quem Dick?Eu mataria a Ravena?Eu te mataria?Não!Eu matei ele,sem nem perceber,eu o matei!Eu faria de novo!Eu matei ele,ele mereceu,eu já esfreguei isso na minha própria cara!Se isso serve!Eu não mataria mais ninguém...eu juro''

''EU SEI QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE ARREPENDEU,EM NENHUM MOMENTO VOCÊ DEMONSTROU ISSO!ISSO É O FATO!''Ele gritou.

''VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU IRIA MATAR QUEM? ME FALA!''Eu cuspi.

''EU NÃO SEI!PODE SER QUALQUER UM NA SUA CRISE DE NERVOS,VOCÊ JÁ ME BATEU VOCÊ SABE! VOCÊ ESTÁ SE DESCONTROLANDO!''

''SABE DE UMA COISA EU ACHO QUE PRECISO CONVERSAR COM A RAVENA E FAZER MEDITAÇÕES NÃO É?''

''SIM TALVEZ SEJA MELHOR!''Ele levantou da cama,e eu também.

Fui até o guarda roupas,peguei um sobre tudo preto,eu já estava em uma calça jeans azul escuro,peguei um par de botas que cobria até a parte dos joelhos.

Eu desci as escadas as pressas,e ouvi Dick me seguindo.

''O que é?!''Eu gritei virando para ele que não parava de me seguir.

''Aonde você vai?''Ele perguntou.

''Eu já disse,na Ravena''Eu respondi secamente.

''Olha...''Ele começou.

''OQUE?''Eu berrei,ele estava me atrasando.

''Eu quero..ah eu sei...é estúpido...eu já enchi o seu saco,mas olha...ah.. Desculpa?''Ele perguntou com olhos de cachorrinho.

''Porque eu deveria?''Eu perguntei.

''Porque eu te amo,e eu sei que você também me ama''Ele respondeu.

''Olha...ah''Eu não disse nada.

''Por favor?''Ele chegou mais perto com os olhos azuis ''Eu disse besteira...eu também quase matei o Coringa...eu já fiz muita merda na minha vida...quem sou eu pra te julgar?Você fez certo,eu faria isso,e faria de novo,só não fiz porque eu estou com as costas ferradas,você sabe o tanto...por favor me desculpe?''

''Uhm... tudo bem..''Eu me fiz de difícil.

''Sério?''Ele abriu os olhos.

''Sim''Eu sorri um pouco.

Ele me beijou com força que eu fui um pouco para trás.

Eu abri uma aresta em minha boca e deixei que ele entrasse nela,ele estava sendo carinhoso,eu sei aonde isso vai levar,e eu não consigo mais senti sua lingua brincando com a minha,nós começamos um beijo ferozmente,apaixonado como antes.

Eu empurrei ele para trás de um modo que ele encostou na parede atrás de nó me agarrou com força,puxando minhas coxas para cima,ele nos rodou e me empurrou contra a parede.

Eu estava apoiando nosso beijo,enquanto ele tirava a blusa rapidamente,jogando no chão,assim com o resto das roupas minhas e uns instante eu estava deitava no chão frio e duro,esperando ele também vir.

Ele sorriu para mim com calma,ele estava feliz de algum modo,eu me lembrei desse antigo sorriso em seus lábios,eu me lembrei de como nós eramos um casal apaixonado,e que todas as nossas brigas acabavam desse mesmo jeito.

Eu poderia estar um pouco feliz por estar revendo esse sorriso,ou por me sentir tão apaixonada como antigamente por na verdade,eu só queria esquecer um pouco os problemas,eu não sei se ele estava usando isso como uma libertação também,mas assim que eu senti ele dentro de mim,era como se eu estivesse aliviada,como se nada estivesse acontecendo de ruim.

Naquele momento,era só eu e ele,ninguém mais.É como se o mundo estivesse vazio,ninguém importa,nada importa.

Eu ouvi sua respiração pesada enquanto ele pegava o ritmo cada vez mais forte e rápido,eu estava quase lá,e ele também.

Em poucos minutos nós já tinhamos perdido nosso pique,nós envelhecemos,mas ainda somos novos.

Ele deitou do meu lado com a respiração mais pesada que anteriormente,eu também tinha perdido meu fôlego,eu estava recuperando aos poucos.

''Você está bem?''Ele me perguntou olhando para o teto.

''Sim...e você?''Eu perguntei olhando para ele.

''Estou..aliviado''Ele disse.

''Você estava gritando daquele jeito por causa dos seus hormôneos?''Eu perguntei sorrindo.

''Talvez...e talvez também seja você e os problemas que estamos convivendo nesse momento''Ele me disse sem sorrir.

''Eu vejo''Eu respondi.

''Vamos nos trocar,e vamos ir até a casa da Abelha,ou vamos até a torre...''Ele me disse olhando em meus olhos.

''Tudo bem...só vou tomar um banho''Eu respondi e levantei do chão pegando minhas roupas que haviam ficado ali jogadas,e segui para o banheiro.

TtTTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT

''Estelar você tá demorando de mais!''Dick gritou e eu desliguei o chuveiro.

''Eu tava pensando''Eu disse.

''Você pensa de mais e não me conta,eu posso saber no que você tanto pensa?''Ele me perguntou entrando dentro do banheiro,já trocado,com uma calça jeans azul,uma blusa de frio verde,e um sapato preto com detalhes prata,ainda com o cabelo bagunçado,e estava me dando a minha toalha.

''É que..eu ... não sei... se também tem essa regra de não matar ninguém na liga,porque matar já é um crime,então eu vou presa?''Eu perguntei secando meu rosto.

''Star,ninguém viu você matando o Luthor,a não ser eu e nossos amigos,eles não vão falar que foi você que matou,porque eles estão do seu lado,eu também,nós já conversamos com a liga sobre a morte dele,eu só estava falando pra você,sobre essa mudança repentina,agora a morte dele,já não mais um problema nem seu nem nosso''Ele respondeu me olhando me secar.

''Mas eu não posso simplesmente fingir que eu 'não matei o Lex Luthor' ''Eu disse fazendo aspas depois que enrrolei a toalha no corpo.

''E ele matou a Jinx,Estrela Vermelha e Herald,você acha que ele ia se importar?Ou que ele ia dizer que foi ele que matou os três?Não,ele iria rir das nossas caras vendo nosso sofrimento,e daqui algum tempo ele iria fazer isso de novo''Dick entrou no banheiro e pegou o gel de cabelo e começou a pentiar.

''Ele é ele,eu sou eu...e mesmo que eu estou dizendo isso,eu não me arrependo,só não quero mentir''Eu disse para ele pegando oo secador e ligando do lado dele no espelho.

''Você não vai mentir,e sim omitir''Ele disse sorrindo ''Ninguém vai te perguntar nada''

''Assim eu espero''Eu disse e sorri também.

''Vamos que nós estamos atrasados''Ele me disse e eu concordei.

Depois de alguns minutos eu já estava pronta,e nós já estavamos á caminho da casa da Karen.

Eu estava com um vestido preto,e um meião e botas pretas como luto,Dick havia colocado uma jaqueta preta escondendo o verde de sua camisa.

Não havia trânsito nas ruas,estava tudo calmo,tinha sido anunciado no jornal dos Estados Unidos,a noticia da morte dos Titãs,algumas lojas estava paradas em luto,outras haviam continuado a trabalhar normalmente.

Nós chegamos na casa de Karen,já avistando muitos Titãs pelo lado de fora,ninguém sorrindo,todos estavam tristes,estavam se preparando para o velório.

Nós saimos do carro,deixando ele encostado em uma calçada,e entramos na casa e encontramos Karen chorando muito,seus filhos também,Henrique e Mia estavam do lado dela,com os olhos inchados ainda chorando.

''Meus pêsames Karen''Eu abracei ele com toda a força,e ela me abraçou de volta com vontade voltando a chorar mais ainda.

Eu começei a chorar lembrando do que havia acontecido,como Mal havia morrido na minha,nossa frente,de um jeito inesplicável,eu não tinha palavras para descrever.

Eu abracei Mia e Henrique logo em seguida,e vi Dick abraçando Karen também.

Eu fiquei em silêncio com eles por algum tempo,não havia nada a dizer,apenas luto.

Eu vi Wally entrar,arrasado.

Dick foi até ele abraça-lo,já que não era novidade que Wally não havia esquecido Jinx,por mais que os dois não estavam juntos,todos nós sentiamos que eles ainda se gostavam.

Eu me levantei e fui abraçar o Wally,já com ele chorando depois que ele soltou Dick.

''Wally...''Eu só pude dizer isso,nunca havia visto Wally tão triste na minha vida.

''Eles se foram..''Ele disse 'eles',mas eu entendi que não era basicamente 'eles',e sim 'ela'.

Nós nos afastamos e vieram mais pessoas abraçar ele nós sentamos no sofá com Karen,e nós começamos a fazer uma oração pelos três de nossos amigo que haviam ido embora.

Depois da oração,começamos a lembrar coisas engraçadas que haviam acontecido,nós rimos muito,mas quando não havia mais nada para dizer,a maioria dos Titãs começaram a chorar,e eu também.

Eu não vi aonde Dick estava nesse tempo,eu tenho certeza que ele foi fumar e chorar em algum cantinho,já que ele tinha vergonha de chorar na frente dos outros.

Como o cemitério que os três iam ser enterrados eram diferentes,nós fizemos o velório ali mesmo.

Eu cheguei a dormir no sofá por alguns minutos,antes de falarem para nós que seria o enterro no final da tarde,seria ás dezoito horas.

Nós ficamos nos preparando,eu conversei com as crianças dizendo que o papai do céu iria guiar o pai deles pra sempre,e que o pai deles está aqui,mas que só nós não podemos enchergar,mas eles estão aqui,os três estão aqui.

Eu e Dick fomos no nosso carro com Wally,Abelha e as crianças para o cemitério.

Quando nós chegamos,haviam outros Titãs chegando de outro lado,que haviam ido até o hospital,liberar os corpos que estavam logo atrás.

Foram trinta minutos lá dentro,nós haviamos feito mais orações,e finalmente era o enterro.

Seguimos o único túmulo até a era o túmulo de Mal Ducan.

A familía de Jinx,que só Wally havia conhecido,só chamou Wally no velório e enterro.

Estrela Vermelha tinha algumas assinaturas com outras estrelas,essa história é confusa,eles levaram o corpo dele assim que nós estavamos saindo.

Após o enterro,uma moça começou a tocar uma musica com seu violino,fazendo com que Karen chorassem mais.

Eu não sabia qual era a musica,mas eu lembrei dessa musica em um baile que nós tivemos na Torre,talvez deve ter tido algum valor para os dois.

Eu segui a trilha de volta,me despedi de todos os Titãs,e eu e Dick entramos no carro e fomos para casa.

Wally não voltou com nós porque ele ainda ia em outro enterro,e Karen ficou com a família dela no local.

As luzes da cidade já estavam acesas,o sol já tinha ido,eu estava cansada.

''Foi rápido até''Dick me disse abrindo a boca depois de muito tempo.

''É normalmente aqui na terra demora mais né?''Eu perguntei.

''Sim.. é por causa dos ferimentos,se não enterrar logo,vai começar a apodrecer na nossa frente...''

Eu fiquei novamente com lágrimas nos olhos ''Eu deveria ter feito algo antes,eu não queria ver nossos amigos assim...''Eu chorei e Dick colocou a mão quente dele em cima da minha.

''Star não é sua culpa...Você está cansada,você precisa descançar''Ele me disse com um olhar triste.

''É hoje foi um longo dia''Eu respondi a ele e voltei a olhar para a rua na janela.

_**''I Can't live without u,i can't live without u,babe''**_

_Eu começei a escrever isso ontem,mas parei para assistir um filme,e hoje eu continuei,e olha aonde chegamos!_

_ACABOU A TRISTESA!_

_Nossa eu fiquei triste mesmo para escrever esse capítulo,foi emocionante para mim,assim como uma surpresa pra vocês,também foi pra mim._

_Teve um momento picante,mas eu não quis falar muito a sensação da Estelar do projeto,e sim dos sentimentos dela no momento._

_Agora são 15:22 (MEUS 2 NÚMEROS FAVORITOS!)._

_E hoje é domingo,amanhã tem escola,e WOW dois capitulos em só um final de semana ^^-_

_Boa semana para todos ~~-_


End file.
